


白日无痕

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 本文求生欲极强，屁股极正，没有影射，不该谈的勿谈少量扶她车元素，修车师傅斗争失败
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

### 1

  
从“鼠窝”返回住宅的路她已走过无数次，但今天她的内心里隐隐有些不安。  
或许是自远处传来的爆炸声与交火声逐渐逼近的缘故，她下意识地朝四周放出更强烈、更清晰的声波以确信周遭没有可疑人员——特别是那些重罪处理班的“同僚”。但转念一想，她又觉得自己在这方面警惕过了头，即便遇上那群作风以严酷著称的RiskBreaker，她大可以大大方方地从衣兜里掏出工作证——虽然从生物学的角度而言，她“看”不见那张刻有一大串数字和字母的铬锰合金卡片上面写了什么，但她知道蓝色底纹上的“OrWell”几个字起码能为自己准备好的说辞增添几分可信度。  
0.17秒前从舌根弹出的声波此刻已在她耳内形成了清晰的回声，随后两股波纹如同先后投入倒置轮盘的骰子，在脑海中沿着固定的轨迹一圈一圈地往上转，一些影像开始顺着那些轨迹朝上生长，直至最后骰子的初始动力消失殆尽，一副清晰的“图案”便在脑内描绘完毕，就像蚀刻版画一样——其实她并不知道蚀刻版画究竟是一种怎样的“画”，因为纸质书籍属于一类违禁品。  
那些带着油墨香味儿、令人爱不释手的纸张究竟是为何被列入违禁品范畴，Elsa不得而知。事实上，她曾仔细地检查过那些被委员会的委员长们视为洪水猛兽的违禁品，但没发现什么大的问题——它们的成分大多是纤维粗短的白磨木浆和未漂白的亚硫酸盐木浆，用指腹轻抚略微粗糙的纸面时，能够体验到令人愉悦的阻滞感；极少数时候她也会从“方舟”的老板Peter·Pan那儿拿到那么一两本珍贵的胶版纸书籍，光滑的纸张由漂白针叶木化学浆和适量竹浆制成，比一般的纸质书籍要重上不少。听Peter·Pan说，只有在这种能够留下色彩的纸张上，才能看到那些传说中的“上古遗迹”——我们的灵魂皆存于此，Peter·Pan将书籍递给她时总会如是说。  
Elsa并不知道何谓“上古遗迹”，只是偶尔会从同事Simon的嘴里听到这个词——那位有着一头刷子般棕色卷发的南方人对这些虚无缥缈的东西到了痴迷的地步。他总喜欢在工作间隙绘声绘色地向她描述他在伟大的革命导师Runeard房间里看到的一切——Elsa对此深表怀疑，她从没听过忙着为这个国家指明方向的Runeard会劳神费力地接见一位名不经传、连外勤也没出过的“OrWell”，并且还让他进入到自己富丽堂皇的书房——，“阿格桑德罗斯父子的拉奥孔”，“格列柯的《奥尔加斯伯爵的葬礼》”，“布歇的《蓬巴杜侯爵夫人》”......Runeard指着它们逐一介绍，而他则硬生生地默记了下来——哪怕完全不理解那些单词组合起来的含义——，生怕错过伟大导师的谆谆教诲。他说，那间巨大的书房足足有三十个二等公寓那么大，里面摆满了无数的小方框和玻璃罩子，而小方框里又摆放着千姿百态的人物画像，近两米高的玻璃罩子里则是造型各异、甚至残破不全的石头雕像。有一次喝多了的Simon还兴奋地向Elsa吹嘘自己从导师那儿得到了一本关于“丢勒”的画集，可他们都不知道这位“丢勒”到底是何方神圣，因此话题在尴尬的沉默中无疾而终。只不过，任凭那小子吹得神乎其神，Elsa一个字也不信——既没人见过那本“丢勒”的画集，也不见Simon因此而高升。  
但不管怎样，在Simon天马行空的海口中有一点是可以肯定的，那便是在阿伦戴尔共和国联盟，除却革命导师Runeard与人民革命委员会的委员长们，没有人见过真正的“上古遗迹”，也没有人能够擅自拥有纸质书籍。对于非法持有者而言，它们是下贱的罪证；但对于位高权重者来说，它们则是身份的象征。  
因此，Elsa深知这样做的危险性——RiskBreaker可以不经人民革命委员会的授权，逮捕任何非法持有纸质书籍的罪犯，这些罪犯会被立刻送往奥斯维辛集中营。在那儿，数名思想鉴定官会采取轮番轰炸的形式，一连数天对罪犯们提出各种问题，好让他们始终保持精神疲弱，从而确保这些人口中吐出的每一句话的真实性。当然，鉴定官会根据罪犯们的回答出具一份此人是否仍具有改造价值的鉴定书，然后，要么接受改造，要么就地处决。  
她不清楚自己为何要冒险收集违禁品，至少如今的她隶属于官僚阶层，是体制维系其自身运转不可或缺的“OrWell”，只要认真履行好自己的职责，完全可以衣食无忧地度过一生——哪怕后颈上“不可接触者”的烙印永远也无法去除，哪怕这一生也不会拥有爱情与家庭，她也会过得比平民好。  
究竟是哪一个步骤导致了她人生轨迹的偏离？是在抓获Peter·Pan后无意间碰到他手中那本书开始的吗？尽管她无法看见上面究竟写了一个怎样的故事，但那本绒面烫金的《樱桃园》至今仍是她的最爱；又或者是更加遥远、更加不可捉摸的某个步骤，像是从一开始就被安插在记忆中的后门，在PaH的效力如同潮落般缓缓消退的时候，她无意间够到了它的开关，从此一切都发生了改变——跳过“潜在威胁份子”的步骤，直接变成了一个罪犯。  
她叹了口气，伸手摸了摸口袋里的格洛克17，怦怦直跳的心脏才稍有缓和。尽管同样隶属于重罪处理班，“OrWell”却不允许佩戴重型武器，如果在这条街上不幸地遇上火力日渐强大的反政府武装，她能做的除了逃跑，就是打完最后一发子弹后英勇就义。她不确信委员会的种族主义者们会不会将卡特勋章授予她这种“不可接触者”，而且她也没有家人能够享受那笔不算丰厚的阵亡抚恤金——“OrWell”通常是无父无母的孤儿，偶尔也会有极个别罪犯的孩子因为天赋异禀而被政府收管培养，但经过长期训管和持续服用PaH后，他们与孤儿没什么两样，过去的记忆如同沙画，能够被轻而易举地改造至面目全非。  
又经过了一个转角，她再次向四周发出声波。通常情况下，这些声波会以每秒两次的频率回到她耳内，确保她在任何时刻都能精准地辨识物体、判断情况；而在紧急时刻，她则会强化声波频率，已防范突如其来的变故，一如此时此刻，她对RiskBreaker的担忧——这群嗜血成性的秘密警察随时有可能从这条脏兮兮的街道上某个阴暗角落里窜出来，咆哮着要求她交出怀中藏着的东西——一本维克多·雨果的《九三年》、一本《欧洲花卉图鉴》。  
 _没事儿，Elsa。就算见到了他们，你也是名“OrWell”，他们不能拿你怎样，否则他们就违反了《安全法案》第一百三十二条_ ①。她一边加快步伐，一边安慰自己。 _万一他们拦住了你，你就告诉他们，自己是来黑街监视某个“潜在威胁”份子的，反正这条街上的所有人都有前科，哪怕路边那条狗前几天也咬伤过行人。这几本书是你从Peter·Pan手中缴获的赃物，你正准备把这些赃物送回审查公会进行审查。至于Peter·Pan？哦，那个家伙虽然上了年纪，手脚却很灵活，他狡猾得像只阴暗地沟里的老鼠，丢下这两本书后便溜之大吉。_  
这样一想，她的心里顿时轻松了不少。至少，她有了退路，虽然不那么牢靠，但总归有点效用。  
不过，Elsa真正的放松在对回波影像进行甄别之后——谢天谢地，那里面暂时没有RiskBreaker的身影。悬在半空的心总算落回原位。她决定趁着枪击声消失的当口加快步伐，早点回到自己的二等公寓。她将怀里的两本书别在腰间，一路小跑。在穿过了一条宽度不过两米的小巷后，总算来到了苏伊士运河旁——对于这个名字她颇有微词，委员会那群二级委员们恶趣味真是低俗得令人发指，如果贫民窟的臭水沟也能被称作为运河，那么她一定会毫不犹豫地为自己那间不足四十平方米的斗室命名为琥珀宫。  
水生植物与其他什么东西在一动不动的死水里，被当做柏油一样搅在一块儿，腐败发酵的味道如同一意孤行的法兰西军队，对她灵敏的嗅觉进行围剿——每当面对这苦不堪言的时刻，她都无比庆幸自己生来就没有视力，不用在遭受恶臭袭击的同时还得忍受它们动物腐烂内脏般的外表的恐吓。因为缺乏颜色的概念，大脑也不会在看到它们烂软如泥的形状后为它们擅自填充色块。在她的“眼”里，满是蛆虫的尸体也好、血肉模糊的残肢也罢，统统与酸败发臭的布丁没什么两样。  
此时她仍能感受到阳光微弱的热量，根据Peter·Pan的说法，这样的温度预示着周遭已近黄昏。她抬起手，按了一下电子表左上角的报时键——被拙劣的剪辑技术拼凑而成的机械语音瞬时蹦了出来：“五点四十二，五点四十二。”听上去活像是一只报丧鸟，呱呱呱地吵得让人心烦。  
她不由自主地朝着热源看去——不出意外地，那儿只有漆黑一片。声波无法探寻光的形状，更何况它还那么遥远。她突然想起Peter·Pan描述过的黄昏——夕阳西下，暖调橘黄让所有铁皮屋看上去像着了火，每一扇狭长的玻璃窗上都仿佛镶嵌着一颗璀璨的南红玛瑙，而折射出来的光辉仿佛慧尾，萦绕在它四周；躲藏在光辉之后的阴影则呈现出冷峻的深蓝色调，再过一会儿，华灯初上，点缀其间的萤火便会如同绽放的朵朵睡莲，黑色的烟囱远远看上去仿若垂入月夜荷塘的柳枝，自天边而来的沉沉暮色不忍打扰夕阳最后的布道，但微风却急不可耐地将云朵梳理成流苏的形状，在光晕的四周来回拂动，催促着暖阳尽快谢幕。当最后一点热意消散，群星仿佛散落幽谧河底的金砂，在皎洁如霜的月光下熠熠生辉。  
Elsa想象不出来那样的景象。  
 _色彩，又是该死的色彩。_  
有时她会为此忧愤不已，甚至想要大哭。她反复问自己，为什么自己就不能是个普通“盲人”？为什么自己会是个变异种？为什么她能识别所有物体的形状、但就是没法揣摩它们的色彩？究竟什么是夕阳如火、什么是夜色如墨、什么是翠意盎然、什么是金光灿烂？她穷尽所有想象也无法描绘Peter·Pan口中那些绚烂多彩之一二。她甚至觉得自己早应当拔枪杀了那个口音怪异、嗓音却令人愉悦的糟老头子—— _宁可一无所知，也不可一知半解_ 。这是“OrWell”的座右铭。  
可她又离不开Peter·Pan为她描绘的“世界”，光怪陆离、五光十色，像只年富力强的瞪羚，能带着她轻松地跃过冰冷现实的狭缝。在那个“世界”里她幻想过自己爱上了一位脸上有着可爱雀斑的红发姑娘，她们尽情地亲吻彼此，然后躺在公寓的兽毛地毯上做爱。她会小心地进入那副柔软而温暖的身体。如果那是她们的初夜，她或许会像凯撒·博尔吉亚那样同她的新娘做上六次。  
不过这样的幻想总不持久——好比现在，在横穿两条马路、绕过三个街角后，她总算来到了位于斯大林街的守望者公寓。她暗暗想到，革命委员会的委员长们真的不能改改他们这恶俗命名趣味？一个“盲人”的工作是监视一切必要对象，她所居住的地方叫做“守望者”。没准那群头发花白的老家伙们正端着上等葡萄酒冲着监视器下面露窘相的她哈哈大笑呢。  
 _是啊，真好笑_ 。她从口袋里摸出身份卡，正想要打开公寓大门时，却捕捉到了一声细微的呻吟。她下意识地释放声波探寻音源——在公寓旁边一条绝少有人经过的小巷里，靠近垃圾箱旁，那儿是监视器的死角。  
她犹豫了一下，担心这是不是RiskBreaker为了逮捕她而设下的圈套，要知道她还揣着两本违禁品，随便哪一本都有可能让她在奥斯维辛待上好几个月。更何况，哪怕没有违禁品她也不敢独自面对RiskBreaker——他们捏造罪名的水平堪称一流，只有你想不到，没有他们做不到。  
这时，第二记轻微的呻吟声又传了过来，反射波也回来了——它告诉她那声音的主人应当是名女性；它还顺带将那姑娘受伤的地方勾勒了出来，像是在给她上解剖课一样——两处9mm子弹造成的开放性损伤，一颗击中了小腿，另一颗则穿透了她的肩膀。它甚至细心地告诉她那姑娘身下的血泊有多大——至少超过两品脱。如果没有人把那姑娘从垃圾堆旁边捞出来，那么不用等到明早清洁工向重罪处理班报告，她就会死于失血性休克。  
 _醒醒，Elsa，谁会一身是血地倒在垃圾堆旁？_ 她试图劝服自己多愁善感的良知。  
 _可没准她只是被秘密警察追杀的无辜者，没准她只是单纯地与他们的意见不合。你知道他们能干出什么事儿来，你见过_ 。但良知毫不客气地驳斥道。  
 _我是见过，但这太诡异了。我是说，她大可以趁着还清醒的时候上街求救。如果她没有力气求救，我也可以帮她拨打人民公社医院的电话，届时那些训练有素的医生、护士会立刻来救她_ 。理智仍想做最后的挣扎。  
 _去你的，Elsa。上一次你不小心摔断了腿，挣扎着第一时间拨打了121，你还特意报上了“OrWell”的编号。结果呢？六个小时后他们才开着车过来，唯一一名医生还满身酒气。你在医院里躺了半年，真他妈见鬼，为了一个轻微骨折足足躺了半年。你要是不拨打那通该死的电话，而是老老实实待在家里，高喊“革命导师万岁万岁万万岁”，没准三个月就能健步如飞。_  
Elsa妥协了。种种迹象表明，最合理的选择就是她避过监视器的耳目，将那姑娘弄回自己的公寓，省得她跟自己一样遭受官僚主义的无情迫害。她看了一眼悬在垃圾堆上方的楼梯——尽管年久失修、锈迹斑斑，但只要她足够小心，便能通过它将那姑娘安全地扶回楼上。  
于是，她竖起衣领朝着小巷深处走去。当她拽起那姑娘另一条未曾受伤的胳膊时，陷入半昏迷状态的她喉头发出一阵咕哝。Elsa俯下身，想要听清她在说些什么。  
“别......别碰我......走狗......”  
“你说得没错，”她低声道，“我不但是‘走狗’，还是‘不可接触者’。但非常遗憾，现在除了我，你没有其他选择。所以我的睡美人，这条‘走狗’不但要碰你，而且要救你。”她试图看清那姑娘的脸，仍旧徒劳无益——她从没“看见”过任何人的脸，这次也不会例外。她无奈地将那姑娘抱起——身体很轻，仿佛饱受营养不良之苦；呼吸很弱，却带着一股永不言弃的倔劲。  
她想， _坚持住，我的好姑娘_ 。  
  
①《安全法案》第一百三十二条：在通常情况下，履职中的OrWell拥有不被盘查的权利。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修车师傅斗争失败，嘤。

### 2

替那位“Anna”清理好伤口后，她总算松了口气。  
来不及脱下的染血外套、被丢弃在地面上的黏糊纱布、在反射波的描述下仿佛涂抹了一层劣质黄油的手术刀......这场出于良知的拯救行动，忙乱得像是她第一次受伤时的情景。待收拾完这一切，Elsa才有时间庆幸自己是名“OrWell”，毕竟学会给自己清理伤口是每名OrWell的必修课，否则将这姑娘扔在楼下自生自灭准会有性命之虞。  
这位“Anna”的身子太过单薄，骨骼纤细得仿佛大旱之年才能见到的羸弱麦苗，莫说温柔地攀折，哪怕轻轻地抚摸也会让人产生早夭的忧虑；可那副骨瘦如柴的躯体里所蕴含的韧性又是如此鲜明，即便伤重如斯，于胸腔内隐隐颤动的心脏仍想挣扎着求得一线生机。偶尔那姑娘会发出几记短暂、低沉的呻吟，似乎是在抱怨消毒酒精为伤口带来了剧痛，又似乎是在呼唤着谁的名字；这个过程中，始终不见她从昏迷中醒来。出于好奇，Elsa凑近那张苍白枯燥、微微蠕动的嘴唇，却只有抽泣般的呼吸声在她耳畔萦绕。  
她喟叹一声，略感扫兴地揉着酸痛的肩膀坐回那张又破又旧的沙发。老奸商Pan告诉她这团麂皮与海绵混合而成的仿制品参考了曾经风靡全球的波西米亚风格，为了重现这早已绝迹之民族的大胆奔放，他下了血本，光是凑齐四块完整的麂皮便花了他不少时间，甚至差点被RiskBreaker逮个正着，因此老头子明确地告诉一眼相中它的Elsa，少于四张羊肉配给券就免谈。不过，Elsa对于钟爱之物素来不会劳神费力地讨价还价，一旦她认定某件事值得去做，那么赴汤蹈火也会在所不惜。那张沙发像只金毛寻回犬，最终乖乖地被她领了回去，在窗棂下安了家。自从有了它，家中藤椅的荣光便不复往昔。她喜欢安静地窝在沙发正中位置，那儿是海绵最厚实的部分，会让她产生浸泡在温泉里的错觉；靠背上的流苏装饰摸起来仿佛罹患脱毛症的狗尾巴，但聊胜于无。  
_Anna_ 。她伸展四肢，默念了一遍那个名字，像她最喜爱的雀鹰大法师①那样。  
Elsa也说不上来自己这般幼稚的举动缘何而起。也许因为她不是思想鉴定官，无法从昏迷之人的嘴里掏出只言片语，所以只得擅自为躺在床上的姑娘取了个代号。更奇怪的是，她不清楚自己为什么总会想起那个名字。一开始，它像是时光铸就的崎岖地表上众多平平无奇的小石子中的一枚，谁也不曾注意到它的存在。偶尔思维会拖着沉重的身躯从那儿蠕过，在它不起眼的背脊上留下冰蚀一般的细微刻痕。这样的过程一再反复，于是刻痕越来越深、越来越多。遥远朦胧的回忆与僵硬刻板的现实为那些痕迹交替描边、上色，直至描绘出纷繁复杂且严格对称的神秘图腾，像极了她在某本胶版纸书籍上“读”到的图画——一个镶嵌在潮湿海穴爬满青苔的岩壁上的巨大神经元，骨灰似的光线自海穴上方不足一米宽的洞口被人抛洒而下，絮状尘埃宛如白霞水母，静静地凝结于半空；但阳光的温度倒不似冷淡色调那般死气沉沉，因而使得原本过分饱和的蔚蓝末梢发出磷火般的莹莹绿光。美丽、深奥、意味不明，充满如梦似幻的无声诱惑，以至于她再也无法忽视它。她像个受到古神感召的神秘主义者，试着解读图腾的含义，一如她试图忆起七岁之前的过去那样。  
令人惋惜的是，在这两件有着显而易见的关联的事情上她从未如愿成功过。  
早在几年前，她便尝试用各种方式回溯幼年时期残留下来的空白，塑造师的强制催眠、鉴定官的意识重构、甚至 “暴雨”的“雾尼”②，但总是无功而返。屡屡失败使她的执念愈发强烈，她固执地认为那块兀自打破拼图完整性的白色零片于自己而言一定至关重要且非比寻常，就像是在某个布满扭曲藤蔓的残垣断壁下仅存的潮润土壤里、以一己之力对抗风化与侵蚀的狭长阴影中，埋藏着某个神秘莫测的古旧时光；又像是漂浮在无垠深空中的黯淡蓝点，那粒微不足道的尘埃上承载着她最为宝贵的过往与今后所有的人生。而在那之外的种种，皆是一场拙劣的虚构。  
然而，记忆缺损对于一名“OrWell”而言，实属重大缺陷——维持记忆的完整性有助于OrWell在“暴雨”系统内冷静地开展监视工作，不至于在枯燥沉闷之余因胡思乱想而频繁陷入“互渗”。这样的缺陷本可以避免，要知道记忆重塑比审讯罪犯简单得多，可重罪处理班的主管们却没有这样做，她猜想这也许与自己是一名变异种有关。Elsa了解那些心高气傲的塑造师们是用怎样的眼光看待她的，怪胎、污染源和随时可以丢弃的垃圾，血统高贵的他们压根懒得为她这样的“不可接触者”重塑记忆，毕竟对待她，他们自有一套更为行之有效的处理方法——只要显露出一丁点儿不对劲，RiskBreaker便会立即逮捕她、投入集中营并予以“销毁”，像把一张废纸塞进碎纸机那样一气呵成。  
倘若这样的失败发生在一般人身上，他们大多会就此放弃，然后规规矩矩、假装若无其事地接受这种缺了一角的既定生活，从此不再做任何关于反抗与叛逆、追寻与跳跃的迷梦，但Elsa显然与众不同，一如他们为她贴上的标签那样醒目，“Elsa·XX，一级变异种，基因适配度99.99%”。没人知道在这句简单到荒凉的描述下，Elsa的求知欲是何等强烈，一如她了解的所有暴君一样不容置疑，又如她认识的所有英雄一样傲然不屈，它并不会被这种简单粗暴的恐怖打倒。事实上，自她如同希律王那般欣然接受蛊惑、伸手接住那些违禁品时起，她便敏锐地觉察到自己的血管中流淌着不肯安于现状的血液——就像Pan向她描述过的，生活在远古时代，沉迷美酒与杀戮、赞美艺术与死亡的“凯尔特人”。  
为了追寻记忆，她也曾另辟蹊径。她模仿柯罗，将那片“枫丹白露”从各个角度逐一描绘，意图通过对比，寻找掩藏在银灰色空白之下的真相。然而她所绘制的世界，可供探寻的部分寥寥无几，单调的种类倒是不一而足。那是一片蒸腾着滚滚热浪、连思维也不敢轻易踏足的茫茫沙海，富含硫酸的深红雨云沉重地压迫着这一隅之地，而太阳早已消失在海浪般的沙丘之下。面对此情此景，她头一次对旷阔二字产生了厌烦的情绪，尽管曾经她是那样喜爱它为自己带来的安全感。  
失望之余，Elsa仍坚持认为“Anna”这个名字一定自遥远的时期起便存在于记忆沙漠的某个沙丘当中，如同所罗门王的黄金约柜，而她不过恰好在此时此刻拨开了那些炙热的金色沙砾。这股自信无因可循、无理可述，仿若与生俱来。  
身体上的变化在此时将四溢的思绪硬生生地拉了回来。一股寒意不知从何时起匍匐在耳边，仿佛深海而来的软体动物的触须，为毛细血管丰富却又缺少肌肉组织的耳廓留下了阵阵刺痛。她意识到，PaH的退潮期来了——虽然那些白色的小药丸能够有效地减少“暴雨”系统对OrWell神经上的损害，降低“互渗”概率，使他们在工作时能够不受干扰、保持专注，但某个高分子链官能团合成技术尚未取得关键性突破，因此它的药效并不持久，最多只能维持十二小时。由于会带给服用者体温升高的幻觉，“涨潮期”这一称呼便在热衷尝试各类违禁药物的OrWell之间传播开来，与之相对应的“退潮期”则会造成体温的急剧下降。  
据说这种强效精神阻断剂的成分是高等制药部的某位科学家从一百多名罪犯的脑髓液和脊髓液中提炼分析而来。不巧的是，五年前这个秘密无意间被披露了出来，在国内外引起轩然大波，一时间国际上谴责阿伦戴尔共和国联盟严重侵犯人权的声音此起彼伏，但共和国联盟自有它的化解之道。高等制药部的研究员们一夜之间人间蒸发，伟大的革命导师Runeard坚决否认此事，并亲自走上舆论前线予以还击，不仅在一连三天的电视演说中痛斥别有用心的反动势力想要无耻地渗透、动摇人民政权，还在《劳动真理报》上发表了著名评论——《伟大人民之劳动成果不容反动份子肆意窃取》。  
_行吧，随你怎么说_ 。那份报纸到手的一瞬间便被Elsa用来包裹冻得发硬的鸡肉。时至今日，她也不知道那上面到底写了怎样慷慨激昂的陈词，就算知道她也懒得花力气去记住它们。  
她抬起双手，捂住耳朵，想要为其取暖。尽管她竭力避免陷入药物成瘾的糟糕境地，可对于OrWell来说，这并不是什么大事儿——高度紧张的监视工作以及“暴雨”系统导致的“互渗”效应，使得OrWell们服用PaH之余，还会在私底下服用各种各样的兴奋剂，以缓解精神上的重重压力。而重罪处理班的主管们对此大多睁一只眼闭一只眼，用他们的话来说就是“任务即使命，使命即合理”。不过任凭她如何努力，刺骨的疼痛依旧自皮下软骨出发、由内向外发散，并快速捆住四肢，拉着她朝意识暗海中深不可测的沟壑坠去。她明白，身体在用戒断反应命令她按时服药。  
Elsa想趁着药效消退的机会再努力一次。她如同按下快门那般凝神思考，尽可能地为广袤的思维宇宙留下一张清晰的照片，随后，她将视线投向黑暗中那个不足一像素的蓝点。结果不言而喻。哪怕是在退潮期，PaH也能发挥良好的阻断功效，在它的支配下，记忆如同光滑镜面构成的无限回廊，清晰、一闪而过的画面让你误以为尚有一线机会透过那些镀银玻璃窥得真实的自己，但当你真正地驻足凝视，便会发觉，那儿只有无穷无尽的重复景象，且荒凉得可怕。  
_真是妙极了_ 。她抚摸着后颈的烙印，不满地嘟囔道。没办法，她只得从窗台上拿起那只半透明的玻璃瓶，自床底取出一瓶标签被磨去的杜松子酒，再捎上一只藏在壁橱夹层里、磕碎一小块的八角杯。身子再次窝进沙发时，也不知道是哪根弹簧发出了刺耳的尖叫，换作以往她大概会立刻将沙发翻个底朝天，揪出那个噪音制造机，只是在这种时刻，她已顾不上那么多，她需要来上一杯好缓解紧绷的情绪。  
酒杯里的杜松子酒散发出一股廉价的煤油味儿，她皱着眉头，将药片塞进嘴里，就着黑市特产的劣质酒水下肚。距离涨潮期还有一段时间，为了避免退潮峰值造成的思维混乱，她一动不动地坐在那儿，开始回想偷偷看过的墙外世界——为了那一眼，她牺牲了三张牛肉配给券。  
作为一名变异种，她的声波能到达的极限距离为一公里，越远传来的回声便越微弱。因此哪怕站在最外围、由混凝土与铅块堆砌而成的雉堞上，她能勾勒出的图案依然十分有限；也同样是这有限的图案，为她展现出与墙内的井然有序迥异的奇幻世界——拔地而起的石岭如同杂乱的文件，被人随意地堆砌在那儿，一层又一层的石缝里偶尔能够“看”到某种爬行类生物若隐若现的身影；石岭之下的地表十分平缓，在反射波的描述下，大约与肌理柔和的绉纱类似，但靠近墙角的部分，由于金属基脚的挤压而褶皱横生，又为它们增添了几分塔夫绸的柔软多变。自然科学部的专家们声称这片无人居住的荒原——委员长们称其为“喜马拉雅”——伽马均值已超过600雷姆，且仍在上升阶段，未来有可能会达到1000至1500雷姆，他们表示为了共和国联盟公民的人身安全，加固外墙刻不容缓；据说那群专家们已经向委员会递交了第十六期荒原考察报告，想必用不了多久Elsa便能有幸见到十九米高的外墙在激昂的阿伦戴尔国歌下高升至二十九米，甚至三十九米。不过，令Elsa感到奇怪的是，在如此大剂量的伽马射线照射下，低矮瘦小的灌木依然顽强地生长着，它们星罗棋布、怡然自得，丝毫感受不到辐射的恐怖影响。  
若是从更高的地方，譬如在近五十米高的隼式瞭望塔上朝下放出声波，所得到的画面又截然不同。饱受季节性酸雨侵蚀的山岩仿佛被夹入书页的蕨类植物，偶有圆形坑洼掺入其间，看上去与寄生于此的梨形马勃颇为相似；灌木们则像是茶渍状的念珠藻，落日西沉，残光渐冷，原本粗糙的外表被掩藏在朦胧轻纱之下，变得毛绒可爱起来。  
这时，八角杯里的冰块发出了玻璃碎裂般的声响，使Elsa从迷离的思绪中清醒。她有点害怕那种声音，过于敏锐的听觉使得它仿佛源自脚下，坠落的恐惧感令她不由自主地想起十三岁时遭受水刑的情景——也许是因为不服训管，也许是因为别的原因，总之，她已记不大清。只记得那个蓄着提香式胡须的训导官领着她来到池边，语气十分和蔼，他一边询问她有多大，一边安慰似的轻抚她的肩胛，她刚想出声作答，却被猛地推入水中。她听见训导官大笑着与同事打赌她能坚持多久，压迫鼓膜的池水把他的声音压缩得格外尖锐刺耳，似乎既远在岸边又近在眼前。从那以后，她再也不敢站在水池旁与人说话。  
她愣愣地盯着手中的酒杯，直到过了好一阵子，冰块融成一团，不再发出声响，才摆脱那种回忆特有的、如影随形的惊悸。  
松开紧张的呼吸后，她故作轻松地环视一周，如同地铁站的反恐扫描仪那样朝每个角落释放声波。回波则用数年如一日的冷淡语调向她报告，整间屋子都隐藏着她的“罪证”。  
自打她从Pan手里接过第一本书，她的“犯罪”生涯可谓多姿多彩。放在脚旁的杜松子酒是从“疤脸”Montana那儿用一张鸡肉配给劵买到的，八角杯则十分便宜，仅用了一张面包配给券；角落里的唱片机最富传奇色彩，它来自于一场盗窃——“吉普赛人”Rom某天趁着夜色溜进了二级委员长Lenin戒备森严的家中，在未惊动一人的前提下顺利地盗走了数张摆放在陈列室的黑胶唱片、一台老式留声机和几枚红旗勋章。几经波折后，这台唱针完好的留声机与一张写有“ShJie，德彪西，月光”字样的黑胶唱片以六张牛肉配给券的价格顺利落入她手中——那是花费最大的一次，她为此足足啃了三个月的白面包。此外，角质层磨损严重的羊皮软垫、印有跳舞柴犬的马克杯、有着年轮状钢纹的大马士革匕首、一个通过颠倒摆放能“下雪”的玻璃球......这些违禁品均被小心地放在不会被轻易搜查到的地方。  
当然，还有那些她冒着生命危险买到的书——悬挂于客厅正中、几乎占满正面墙壁的革命导师画像下，它们收拢羽翼、彼此依靠，宁静地栖息于此。  
Elsa这才想起来，那两本书还老老实实地躺在她手边，可怜巴巴地等待着“归巢”。她起身，刚想将它们送回同伴身边，这时，她听到了毛骨悚然的呼唤。  
“ _艾莎_ _......_ ”声音来自于床的方向，清晰得像是有人在静谧的祷告堂猛地按响了钢琴键。她下意识地拔出了手枪，对准那姑娘。酒瓶在地上划出一道仪式感极强的圆弧，透明的液体撒了一地，刺鼻的气味迷雾似的笼罩在不大的房间里。她循着微弱的呼吸声，战战兢兢地来到床前；即便带有死亡威胁的枪口抵在始作俑者的额头，可她始终双眼紧闭。她轻压扳机继续试探——无论在谁身上，这招皆屡试不爽，原形毕露者十之八九，她甚至见过自诩革命柱石的RiskBreaker也因此跪地求饶——但事与愿违，那姑娘仍旧毫无反应。Elsa开始相信，那个单词纯属昏迷的呓语，而非她的名字。一切与RiskBreaker的“小动作”毫无关联。  
“ _艾莎_ _......_ ”就在Elsa准备放松心神时，她的名字又一次从那双薄薄的唇瓣中逸出，只是她不再一惊一乍。放下手枪，坐在床沿。尽管端详于她毫无意义，可她还是那样做了。那姑娘的轮廓被高频率回波一笔一笔地逐渐丰富、完善，鼻子如同逆向生长的美人蕉的叶尖，微微翘起；眉毛介乎于稀疏与浓密之间，形状则有如爱尔兰大戟的茎秆一般，呈现出圆润的弧线；双颊瘦弱却饱满依旧，Elsa甚至可以想到它们气鼓鼓的模样，非要形容的话，或许与绝迹已久的河豚类似；唯有那双眼睛，Elsa无法想象得更为具体，她只觉得它们应当类似于在书中“读”到过的大稜镜温泉，会随着不同时段呈现出斑斓炫目的多重幻彩，但主色调一定如钴尖晶石般浓郁明艳。  
也许是涨潮期来临的缘故，那样的念头淌过脑海时，她的心突然沉静下来，呼吸不再因为紧张而急促。她开始回味那短短的、轻如绒羽的呼唤。  
“ _艾莎......_ ”她知道那姑娘不是在叫她的名字， _它们只是发音相似难以区分罢了_ _，_ 就像大多数人没法说出金雀花与带翅金雀花的区别，可她就是忍不住回应的冲动。那呼唤仿佛叩在了她的心上，从此她将日日思念、夜夜回想。  
“我在。”她一边回答，一边暗骂自己疯了。  
“......我......好害怕......”  
“害怕什么？”犹豫片刻，她握住了那只冰冷的手。而它微弱的回应如同法蒂玛③嘴角的微笑，淡然、澄澈，隐隐带着宿命的意味。  
那姑娘仍处于似醒非醒的昏迷状态，思维的信号尚不能被完整还原，因此话语时断时续。Elsa不得不将耳朵凑到她的唇边，“......自从妈妈被带走后......我就......找不着你了......我好害怕......从此以后都见不到你......”这之后是一次漫长的等待。如果不是那只手还轻轻地捉着自己的指尖，她会以为“Anna”彻底陷入了沉眠。她期待着那个名字、那个不属于她的名字再度自少女的口中跃出。  
“ _艾莎_......”  
她告诉自己，不该这样做，但那声精灵特有的呢喃细语，使得每一根手指无可挽回地与少女紧紧纠缠在一起。她告诫自己，这是在趁人之危。可下一秒她又自我安慰道，那姑娘根本不知道在跟谁说话；当她醒来，这些记忆比露水还要轻盈、比炊烟还要缥缈。于是她鬼使神差地应了声：“嗯？”  
“......我爱你......”  
“我也爱你。”话一出口她便懊恼起来。 _Elsa，你的脑子是被杜松子酒给填了吗？跟一个陷入昏迷的伤患谈情说爱？是爱国主义革命爱情电影不好看吗_ ？她斩钉截铁地答道， _当然不好看，男女主角因信仰相爱的桥段实在太愚蠢了，就好像伟大的革命导师Runeard为你写了一本恋爱速成指南，而你只需要在所谓的爱人面前照着念上一遍_ _口号_ _便万事大吉_ 。  
话虽如此，她仍有希冀。或许是潜意识里，那颗茕茕孑立的行星经过数亿年的孤寂后渴望他人的陪伴，那片唯有日月交替作伴的昏黄沙漠渴望海洋的浓雾不远万里为每一颗砂砾缀上剔透的水珠。  
但在那之后，“Anna”的声音彻底沉入黑暗，再也没有宛如气泡一般的只言片语浮出意识的深海。她悻悻地回到沙发上，没过几分钟，又坐回床前，似乎仍不死心。  
她等啊等，一直等到那姑娘发起了烧。汗水浸湿了她的衣裳，Elsa再度忙碌了起来。每隔两个小时她就得为那姑娘重新换上一件衣裳，到后来，她再也没有干净可用的衬衫了。  
_好吧，我救了个姑娘，然后_ _现在_ _我得让她赤身露体地躺在床上。这可真是个好兆头。_ 她挑着眉毛，第四次认认真真地为那姑娘擦净身子。指腹第二次碰到了“Anna”散落枕边、染有薄汗的长发，Elsa细心地将它们拢在一旁，并为它们写下了更详细的“注解”——从轮廓上来看，它们仿佛初生马驹的鬃毛，若是奔跑起来，一定俊逸飞扬；而从触感上来说，它们令她想到了悬挂在“方舟”右面石墙上的羊毛毯，Pan告诉过她，只有瓦莱黑鼻羊才有如此柔嫩松软的细毛，那是他的最爱，因此无论如何也不会转让给她。  
不可避免的，这个过程中还发生了另一件逾矩的事儿——尽管深知这样做是一种冒犯，可她还是没能忍住——她头一回仔细地观察了自身以外的女性躯体。与她在解剖课上接触到的尸体完全不同，生命在暖软的皮肤下起伏、游走，不肯轻易妥协，不肯轻易放弃；她甚至有一种感觉，停留在体表的温度其实是袅绕余香，如泉水那般捧起它们的渴望在心头凿开小小的一角，然后，什么东西淌了进去。不过，这副躯体与自己也不尽相似，至少在生理构造上，她确实与眼前这姑娘有着细微的区别。  
她曾与Kristoff讨论过这件事儿——那个有着一头金发的古怪男人，从第一天见面起，便亲热地称呼她为“Comrade”，并宣称自己与她同属濒危种群，可Elsa一连观察了数天没从他身上探出任何变异的地方；他又声称自己的变异发生在海马体与枕叶部分，他的兄弟Sven定居于此，它是一只棕毛驯鹿，约有四英尺高，热爱胡萝卜，迷恋自然科学与哲学。因此，Kristoff的嘴里时常会交替出现两种声调，一种普普通通、一种引人发笑，但Elsa认为这完全不属于“变异种”的范畴，只是纯粹的癔病。  
不过托此之福，Kristoff成为了她在重罪处理班里唯一一个能够推心置腹的朋友——没人愿意跟疯子交朋友，就像他们不愿意同“变异种”交朋友一样。在得知Elsa奇妙的生理结构后，Kristoff兴致勃勃地前往资料库查阅了大量电子文献，他、或者说是Sven认为，她在身体构造上的些许变化或许正是某个族群为了种族延续而进行的有益突变，譬如霓虹刺鳍鱼。在做出这个结论后，他们还讨论过她是否能够像雄性那样勃起，Elsa遗憾地表示自己从未尝试过干那种事情。Sven严肃地指出她应当试着去看看色情电影，因为这是为了科学研究，况且这种被委员会定义为“有伤风化、严禁观看”的玩意并不难搞，如果她需要，他甚至可以搞到不少美国产的“好货”。对于他的建议，Elsa翻了个白眼作为回答。然而过了几天，Sven又满脸期待地告诉她，假如他能够分析她的体液，或许就能印证他的某些判断，比如说她不仅是一条霓虹刺鳍鱼，还有可能是“Golgotha”携带者，而这种变异性极强的病毒最大的特性便是血亲繁殖。一旦这个观点得到论证，那么他便有希望成为第一个越过鉴定测试步骤成为高等科学部研究员的OrWell，届时他将积极为她争取平等权力——抹去“不可接触者”烙印、自由婚配权......等等；Elsa对他的迷之自信疑虑重重，因为她从来没听说过联盟会给变异种特赦——为了庆祝革命导师的生辰，他们倒是赦免过不少杀人犯、强奸犯。她心平气和地询问Kristoff自信的理由，而Kristoff信心满满的回答则让她暴跳如雷——他说，因为从她只有两行字的家族史来看，这个世界上已经没有可与她交配繁衍的血亲了，所以无论她进化成什么样子，当局也完全不用担心她的突变基因会污染阿伦戴尔共和国联盟的基因库。为了“越级”研究员的梦想，Kristoff强聒不舍地说个没完，整整三个星期都在Elsa耳边推销他那套稀奇古怪的歪理邪说，一度让她产生了拿起改锥凿穿他的脑袋好看看那里面是不是住着一只驯鹿的冲动。她发誓，倘若Sven真的在那，她一定要亲手掐死它。  
在阻止她将所学技能用于暴力犯罪方面，退潮期居功至伟。恰到好处的戒断反应使得她只能冷淡地对他说一句：『Sven，我觉得你该少玩点垃圾游戏。』  
她就这样忙忙碌碌地渡过了八小时，但“Anna”的高烧仍没退下去。她能清楚地听到那姑娘的心脏在快速起伏的胸腔下发出了超负荷运转的杂音——如果不能及时退烧，脱水和失血过多造成的虚弱会迅速拖垮她脆弱的身子。Elsa知道自己不能再耽搁下去了，必须去往最近的医院为那可怜的姑娘弄点阿司匹林和葡萄糖。  
于是她披上风衣，将最后一粒PaH塞进嘴里。在她即将推门而出的一刹那，那颗尘埃发出了微光，她仿佛看到了破碎的盈月正被粼粼水波谨慎地拾起，又在顷刻间被不知名的力量再度击碎，接着她听到了潮汐在起死回生的瞬间所发出的最后回响，那是一个飘渺的声音、一股灵魂的震动，既陌生又熟悉。冥冥之中，她有一种感觉——那些回响必不属于外界，而是源自内心。  
_『_ _他日相逢,何以贺_ _君？_ _以沉默,以眼泪_ _。_ ④ _』_  
_『Elsa，希望我们所做的一切都值得_ 。』  
  
①出自《地海传奇》  
②奥丁的乌鸦，这里是暴雨系统的子系统，有机会在后文慢慢解释。  
③出自《牧羊少年奇幻之旅》  
④拜伦《春逝》  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚上是不可能发文的，这辈子都不可能发文的，白屏看了一宿最后换来个该页无法显示，注定只能白天边上班边狗狗祟祟上传了。

### 3

她大步前行、又快又稳，愁眉不展、忐忑不安，不是出于即将面对工作的烦闷，也不是出于对冒险的渴望，而是为了一个在昨天之前还与自己毫不相干的陌生人。  
通往人民公社第一医院的胜利大道笔直且宽敞，如同刻在地上的本初子午线，将两侧建筑不偏不倚地予以分割。左侧的高楼恢宏整齐，仿佛南部海岸的光滑峭壁；右边的房屋高低不一，宛如与之相望的幽暗小岛。此时已是上午八时四十四分，晨光渐疏，行人稀少，空气微凉。也许是受到昨天爆炸案的影响，Elsa感觉这条大街比麦克士体育馆的足球场，不，比墙外那片漫无人烟的荒原还要空旷。因为在过去，它始终被毫无意义的忙碌、庸人自扰的抱怨、无所事事的闲晃、歇斯底里的争吵以及味如嚼蜡的音乐塞得满满当当，没有留下一丝一毫的缝隙可供逃离；她以视力为代价换得的敏锐感官时常被它们用杂乱无章的节奏、尖锐刺耳的音调和令人窒息的臭味压迫得喘不过气，但现在她被解放了。纷杂不复往昔，凌乱荡然无存；静谧反客为主，一如踏着清晨而来的浅吟轻唱。没有了人群以及杂音的禁锢，Elsa感觉自己像重获自由的虎鲸那般惬意无比。  
终年无休的阳光在石板铺就的人行道上如同河底的白色鹅卵石，人们对它们的存在习以为常，从未想过要驻足观赏，唯有Elsa总会揣摩它们的颜色与形状。她尽情地勾勒着那些虚妄古怪的画面，踩在自以为有着圆形阳光的地方，仿佛她真的光着脚踩在河床上一样。  
于Elsa而言，失去鉴别色彩与无形之物的能力或许算不上什么糟心的事儿。她生来就有一种强烈的信念，坚定地认为客观公平是这个世界的无形法则；当你获得，必然失去，反之亦然。就像她，看不见，但听得见、嗅得到、摸得着；除却视力，所有感官皆能捕捉并描述她接触到的一切物体；尽管她生来对色彩一无所知，感悟力却丰富到令人害怕、细腻到叫人恐惧，如同世界将自己最为多姿多彩的一部分寄生在了她的身上。  
首先是肌肤对温差的精密把控。不同时节的温度变化自不必说，同一时节的细微温差亦不在话下。以夏季为例，初夏、盛夏与晚夏的炎热在她“看”来各有不同，初夏是甫燃的火苗，仍残留着些许春天的脉脉温情；盛夏则是能将金属汽化的岩浆，阴影略带凉爽的庇护也变得苍白无力；而夏末是单纯的余烬，逐渐冷却的温度让人不禁对即将到来的寒冬产生丝丝恐惧。同样的，盛夏的炎热亦有严格区分。晴空万里的炎热如同流淌的铅汁附着在体表，汗液无法顺利逃出体外，骨骼与肌肉都被灼得发疼；雷雨前夕的炎热更像是一锅翻腾的沸水，蒸汽自脚下而起，渗进每一个毛孔，召唤体内的水分与它一道回归上空的雨云。  
其次则是听觉对色彩的“评价”。任何声音,只要落入那个由细小绒毛、平滑隧道与半透明鼓膜构成的生物腹中，便会被彻底消化、分解、吸收，细枝末节被毫不留情地粉碎、舍弃，而精华部分则被肢解成小块后由神经末梢送入大脑；居住于此的知识像个挑剔的美食家对它们进行点评、分类。因此有机物与无机物、男人与女人、飞禽与走兽在Elsa的“色彩”世界里并没有太多区别，它们起初都有一个独一无二的编号以及由此而来的补缀，比如钢琴声的颜色种类看似繁杂，铿锵有力时是霞光四起的深紫，柔和舒缓时则是夜幕低垂的靛蓝，但不管如何，基础色调必定是纯一不杂的群青，就像“12”与“12-A”的关系一样简单明了。  
当然，这只是基础部分，掌握这种复杂识别技巧的难点在于另一种形式的一一对应：就像一块被整理好地基的荒地，没有墙壁、横梁与斜顶，也没有构造复杂的书房、设计精巧的卧室与布置得法的洗漱间，更别提葱郁的草地、茂盛的树墙与漂亮的蔷薇花园。她必须身兼数职，既是石匠、木匠与园艺工，又是设计师、装饰工与监督者。不过这也难不倒Elsa，她从来就不是一个轻易服输的人。早在所掌握的语言还不是那么丰富时，Elsa便尝试用自己的方式理解未知，她会耐心地挑选材料、打磨零件、准备笔墨，待准备妥当，她便开始工作，在黑暗中摸索着为那些“颜色”写上注解或推导公式——多以简单生硬的三段论结构为主，譬如“火焰大多是橙色的——火焰十分温暖——‘橙色=温暖’”等等；诸如此类的标注在脑海中日复一日地累积，数年后已初具规模；随后她又细心地将其分门别类、装订成册，有时甚至会为它们加上扉页，然后煞有其事地在上面写到——“Pan于21XX年X月X日语”“Pan在闲聊时如是说”......头几年，她对自己的工作颇为满意，但渐渐地，她发现曾经奇思妙想的喜悦和咬文嚼字的兴奋，被不进则退的忧虑、自相矛盾的惶惑以及无从求证的郁闷虫蛀得所剩无几，就像寒冰与烈焰皆能带给人痛苦，但痛苦的颜色却并非只有暴烈的橘红，它有可能是阴冷的浅灰、可憎的枯黄，也有可能是窒息的深蓝、混沌的赭石。  
她这才恍然大悟。每件事物的轨迹并非能一目了然的线性关系，而是过去、现在与未来糅杂而成、难辨因果的莫比乌斯环，一如初春的嫩绿也会有深冬的雪白点缀其间，金秋偶尔也会有黑暗出现。她开始明白，这个世界错综复杂，既不唯一也不死板；她开始理解， _万物皆奇迹，乃至黑暗与寂静_ ①。只是她太年轻，尚未学会泰然处之；她悟出了这个道理，却未能参透，于是混乱在所难免。  
Elsa茫然得如同独自驶入大海的一叶扁舟，星辰为伍，长夜作伴，她仰望苍穹，窥得了世间的瑰丽，却察觉到自己哪怕穷尽一生也不能彻底解读它；她知道风雨是如何产生、如何消亡，却永远不知道它们何时将至。  
她感到了绝望。那些记载着她所有“成就”的纸张在风雨飘摇的前夕散落在暗如鸦羽的意识世界，上面精心书写的文字如今看来如此拙劣，与其说是用心编撰的“书卷”，倒不如说更像某个蹩脚的打字员用一台丢失了几个字母的打印机拼凑出来的、模仿洛夫克拉夫特风格的小册子，用词诡谲难测、逻辑谬之千里。  
没有人校对谬误，也没有人指出缺点，她甚至无从知道是否有所谓的优点或者缺点存在。她所写下的那本关于“色彩”的种种幻想，一如来自阿肯色河底的淤泥，被人用实底栎木桶装得满满当当，却胡乱地丢弃在花园内某块贫瘠到连风铃草这样顽强的植物也开不出花朵的土壤上，直到最后也无人知晓风干的泥浆下方到底是一无是处的碎石还是价值连城的金砂。  
她苦闷极了。这种苦闷无法得到发泄，因为它没有头绪，便不存在出口；因为它是自我怀疑，便无从述说；因为它就是孤独，不是他们之中没有我，而是从此以往，语言将在沉默中丧失一切意义。  
她本该就这样与孤独一道死去，但好在这时，“暴雨”出现了。  
这个庞大的无机生物、冷酷的分析程序、能够随时决定数百万人生死的诡异机器，OrWell们讨厌它，因为它扰乱他们的生活、摧残他们的神经；委员长们炫耀它，因为它是维护联盟稳定最强大的武器；平民们憎恨它，因为它毫无怜悯之心、将他们视作草芥任意碾碎。可就是这样一个由钢铁、晶体管、数十万张芯片以及数百万条电线铸成的怪物，却出人意表地与Elsa在某个方面建立了超乎寻常的“友谊”——早在她成为第一批受试者之际，它就毫不掩饰自己对她的好感。她的编号是HrS-001、初试便获得了所有子系统的操作权限......同时，她也是唯一一个不需要植入“不可视者”即能通过生物神经介入端与系统直接相连的受试者。这个瘦瘦小小、满脸错愕的孩子在十四岁那年成为了“OrWell”、乃至整个重罪处理班最令人忌惮的存在。而在顺利地成为OrWell后，那只怪物对她愈发温柔，它像母亲一样为她隐瞒“罪证”，又像父亲那般为她朗读书籍；它会将Elsa收藏的那些无法亲自阅读、欣赏的文字与图画，利用“福金”悄悄地送进她的脑海；虽然色彩部分仍旧缺失，但鲜明的轮廓、日趋完善的表述以及逐渐缜密的分析或多或少地慰藉了她寂寞的心灵。  
也正因如此，尽管Elsa仍会时不时地冒出一些悲伤的想法——比如在阴雨连绵的季节，她会觉得自己是极少数群体中的一员，譬如一只无法向伴侣表达极端忠诚的土拨鼠——却未曾觉得不幸。“暴雨”为她“读”过的书越多，她便越深刻地明白，人生没有捷径。任何一个路口都不会有指引，无论向左还是向右，只有行至半途你才会知道对与错；若足够幸运，你还有机会选择继续往下走还是立即回头；然而这种机会亦不常有，通常转瞬即逝。  
这就是她要走的路。孤独且漫长，遍布荒诞、困惑、迷茫与自责。所谓依靠唯有自己。没有人能施以援手。永远没有。  
当她有了这番领悟后，一切豁然开朗。不能准确感悟色彩的遗憾偶尔会像投入池中的石子一样，在心底的幽潭激起些许涟漪，但那样的时刻已不多见。她学会了与孤独相处、学会了正视缺陷。上帝尚且过于慈悲而落入魔鬼之手，何况区区人类？她的内心因此变得平和而悠扬，一如那曲《月光》。  
再有几分钟的路程她就能看到人民公社第一医院那夸张的大理石阶梯，届时那八根造型浮夸的圆形立柱将再次印入眼帘。据说因为设计者——高等艺术部的二级研究员Giorgione博士醉心于再现古希腊时期雍容典雅的风格，于是不合时宜地为这几根柱子添加了许多奇奇怪怪的神祇。在他被RiskBreaker以浪费国家资源罪逮捕的前两天，作为监视者的她曾躲在空无一人的教室里，聆听这位个头不高的博士口若悬河地向空气介绍这些古神的名字以及关于它们的奇特传说，Ghatanothoa、Ythogtha、Cthulhu......可拗口难懂的音节总让Elsa觉得那不过是他的胡编乱造。  
在底片般的回波世界里，人民公社第一医院的古怪斜顶仿佛刺槐的尖角深深地扎进天空，正门下方的石阶如同厚实的牛舌直直地伸向狭仄的步行道；两个衣衫褴褛的男人蹲在陡坡似的台阶与墙壁的接合处，面孔朝向手中的报纸，口中念念有词，活像两只窃窃私语的癞蛤蟆；一名衣着得体的女子从石柱的阴影中突然窜出，梨花带雨、跌跌撞撞，一副痛不欲生的模样；身着军服的警卫仿佛同样出自Giorgione博士之手的石头雕像，风格之协调倒与柱子上冷眼旁观的古神们相得益彰。只不过这会儿功夫，Elsa没有心情欣赏人间百态，每耽搁一秒，那姑娘离死亡就更进一步。向警卫出示工作证后，她赶忙裹紧风衣冲了进去。  
一入医院，熟悉的感觉纷至沓来——这儿犹如一个巨大的玻璃罩子，而她则是误入歧途的南美狼蛛，被憋得够呛。密闭的建筑里中央空调二十四小时不间断地开放；节奏舒缓的轻音乐源源不绝地从墙壁里渗出；护士们无一例外，皆长发及腰、步态婀娜；医生们则与病患一样苍老，据说这样才能显出医术高超。这儿是首都乃至阿伦戴尔最好的医院兼疗养院，没有之一。因此，这里没有四季交替，没有唉声叹气，没有消毒水刀子一样呛人的味道来刺激鼻腔粘膜，也没有半干半湿的艾叶焚烧过后的烟味来损害肺叶。同其他医院那暖烘烘的狗窝才有的怪味儿相比，这里干净得像块墓地、冷清得像座地窖，光线充沛、空气清爽，反而让她焦灼不安、烦闷不已。  
护士们在退出病房时，笑容可掬、亲切动人，然而她们转向Elsa的一刹那，面孔仿佛改变了偏折角的棱镜，一下就变成了另一个样子。她们昂着头、挺着胸，一扭一扭地绕过Elsa，似乎在她们看来，眼前这个瘦瘦高高的姑娘连空气也算不上，因为那些无色无形的气体起码还能抚慰她们娇弱的鼻腔，滋润她们饱受廉价香水分子困扰的肺泡。  
Elsa当然知道她们为什么会对自己避之不及。Kristoff曾略带遗憾地告诉过她，作为一名变异种，她的进化方向完全没有考虑“伪装”的重要性：她的瞳孔如同土卫二上的乳白冰层，能够折射出明亮而洁净的辉光；其余部分则宛如致密的甲烷海，呈现出壮丽奇绝的蔚蓝。异于常人的部分太过显眼，无形中为她打上了无法被磨灭与隐藏的标签。  
早在多年前，Elsa便对此习以为常。她识趣地与她们拉开距离，以最快的速度来到形同虚设的急诊室。不出意料，那儿一个病患也没有——当然没有，因为这儿从不接待急诊病人，他们设立这个科室、为它们挂上标牌，只是为了让这间医院看上去“功能齐全”罢了——房间里的整洁一如既往，绒布沙发被摆放成对称的夹角，墙边的铁皮柜一尘不染；在修剪齐整的黛粉叶之间，一个明显患有肥胖症的男人斜坐在靠椅上，翻阅着一沓装订精美的资料。如果不是穿着医生的大褂，光凭他趾高气昂的坐姿，Elsa还以为他是某位组织部来的官员。  
“您好，医生同志。”她礼貌地欠了欠身，但那男人似乎真的进入了角色，他全神贯注地盯着那些没法儿猜出内容的白纸，嘴角因狂喜而痉挛，仿佛只要从中找出一个错字、诺贝尔医学奖便十拿九稳了似的。  
“您好，医生同志？”Elsa只好上前一步，略微提高音量，好叫醒这位沉浸在自我世界无法自拔的急诊医生。  
“您要干嘛？”嘴角的痉挛消失了，取而代之的是愤怒的翕合。他气呼呼地将手里的东西摔在桌子上，好像在责怪Elsa为何如此不懂规矩，竟敢在他发表演讲致辞之际，硬生生地把他从领奖台上拽了回来，“您这是要干嘛？”  
“很抱歉打扰您。我是一名OrWell，这是我的工作证。”她耐着性子将那张能让RiskBreaker闭嘴的蓝色卡片递到医生跟前，可他歪着脑袋、压根不看。Elsa不动声色地将手缩了回来，“医生同志，我在执行一项紧急任务，所以需要一些PaH、阿司匹林和葡萄糖。”  
“啊哈，别拿您的身份说说事儿，就算您是RiskBreaker，也得按规定来。”他尖叫起来，“您得去前台挂号、缴费，然后在基本情况表上填写您的家庭情况和主要病情，待前台核对您的身份无误以后，您才能拿着病历本来我这儿寻医问药，懂吗？”  
“根据《安全法案》第一百......”  
还没等她说完，男人又开始咆哮了：“少跟我提《安全法案》，法案一共二百五十条，每一条都刻在了这里！”他指着光秃秃的脑门儿大喊大叫，“但这儿是医院，您就得按医院的规矩来！”  
“可医生同志，我等不了那么久，我的......”她忍了又忍，深呼吸好几回，才没让拳头招呼在男人流着油汗的肉脸上，“我的任务真的很紧急。”  
“是啊，OrWell大人，您的任务紧急，可谁的任务又不紧急呢？”他煞有其事地捏起那堆资料，在她面前抖了抖，“您看见这堆东西了吗？司法部部长、委员会秘书长、高等劳动部部长、高等科学部部长，还有数十名人民革命委员会的二级委员、三级委员，他们哪一个不比您忙？这些尊贵的人之所以能够成为共和国联盟最优秀的公仆，正是因为他们比您更懂得遵规守矩！您不过是一名OrWell，行使着人民赋予您的权力，却如此浮躁、如此耀武扬威，竟拿所谓的紧急任务来威胁比您更醉心于工作的人民医生！真是岂有此理！岂有此理！”说完，“部长与委员们”又重重地落回桌面。  
“医生同志......”她微微弯腰，竭力让自己显得可怜一点，企图采用和平方式做最后一次挣扎。  
“闭嘴！”他摇摇晃晃地走到门口，做了一个“滚吧”的手势，“现在请您立刻转身，出去，老老实实按规定来！”  
“你这个官......” _僚主义的蠢蛋、_ _形式主义的_ _肥猪！_ 可话到嘴边被咽了回去。根据《言论管制法》规定，那些词儿她没有权力说，只有秩序调查与有效维护委员会才有权力对政府机构的其他成员使用“官僚主义”“形式主义”以及一大堆的这主义那主义。  
她曾询问过Red——她的主管、一个参与过卫国战争的老兵——为什么会有这种奇怪的规定。他的回答则是，因为“OrWell”本身也是官僚机构的一部分，部分无权指责整体，部分也无权指责自己，部分与部分之间甚至也无权相互指责。伟大导师曾明确地指出，官僚机构普遍缺乏自我约束，部分指责整体会导致机械执行，部分指责自己会导致弄虚作假，至于部分指责部分则会导致推诿责任。为了解决这个问题，必须有一个客观中立的机构对它们进行监管——当然，这个机构也是被人民革命委员会选举出来的——只有这个机构才有权力评价他们是否官僚主义。  
他们还把这套诡异的理论称为“相对监督论”。这是Elsa听过的最荒谬的理论，连绕口令都比它更富逻辑性。  
她气得发抖，左手猛地插进衣兜。这个举动把男人吓坏了，前一秒他还慷慨激昂地指责她不守规矩，这一刻他缩成一团、躲进墙角，“您、您想干嘛？您想在光天化日之下行凶吗？”  
“别那么慌张，我只想跟你聊聊近况。”她纠正他，顺手从办公桌对面捡了一张椅子。她用眼神示意紧张兮兮的医生坐下。他只得跟那群护士一样，不情不愿地扭身回到了自己的宝座，端端正正的样子如同一只停摆的陀螺。“你说自己是一个醉心于工作的人民医生，那我们就来谈谈你的工作。你的左手那叠‘鞠躬尽瘁’的资料里夹着一本明令禁止的色情杂志，十分钟前你还在翻看它；半小时前你跟一个女护士偷情，就在东面的沙发上。当然，这并非你们第一次这么干；三天前、十五天前、还有一个月前你都跟她在这张沙发上偷情。这个月你没有接诊过一个病人，那叠资料上也没有一个字是你写的，连第五页那滴污渍也不是你留下的，因为你压根没机会动笔，也没人听你说话，更谈不上受到重视。除了那位偶尔跟你偷情的护士，你能见到的活人只有你自己，不是吗？坐好，医生同志，我建议你最好别乱动，让我们再平静地聊几句你的工作。要我说，你就像幼稚园里个头最小、长得最难看、动作最笨拙的屁孩，除了老老实实地坐在这儿等着老师和女孩施舍一点糖果，你什么也不会做、什么也做不了，哪怕给外面那群老头端屎盆子的活儿也轮不到你。现在你明白了吗？认清现实了吗？医生同志？你的工作不过是每天坐在这儿假装自己是个医生，假装自己医术高明、受人尊敬。还要我继续往下说吗？啊，我猜你不会想继续听下去了。”她将手指放在唇边，命令他噤声。他含着泪水，乖乖照做了。“亲爱的医生同志，别问我为什么会知道这些，你不会想了解OrWell的手段，那对你没什么好处，除非你想换个更狭窄、更阴暗的地方继续你的角色扮演。所以，需要我向你再复述一遍《安全法案》第一百零九条吗②？”  
男人几乎是跳了起来，像波斯人一样恐慌地盯着Elsa好几分钟，似乎想要找出眼前这位“亚历山大”把他的水晶球藏在了哪儿；无功而返后，他缩着脖子，蜷起满是脂肪的后背，顺从地自隔间拿出三盒PaH、两盒阿司匹林和几瓶葡萄糖，战战兢兢地放在她面前。恐惧过滤掉了他的颐气指使，现在，男人终于换回了本属于他的求饶似的语调：“您还、还需要点什么？”  
_我们还是别闹得太过分，免得招来RiskBreaker那群疯狗_ 。她想。于是，她彬彬有礼地回答道：“足够了。瞧，不用那么循规蹈矩，您也是个好医生。”推开房门之前，她又觉得自己先前的那番言行未免有些刻薄。她回过头，露出一个颇为善意的微笑，“请放心，我不会把您的秘密说出去。”  
回到家时，那姑娘仍没醒来的迹象。瘦小的身体枯木似的在泛起水波般褶皱的床单上沉沉浮浮，散开的长发如同脆嫩的锦屏藤沿着肩胛与手臂向四周化开。Elsa用枪托将阿司匹林碾成粉末，掺进水杯。那副躯体的求生欲十分强烈，所以她没花什么力气便让那姑娘将那杯苦涩浑浊的混合物尽数饮下；葡萄糖麻烦一点，因为没有像样的吊瓶，她只能小心地用五十毫升注射器把那些透明液体一点一点地推进那姑娘的血管里；这个过程足足花了三个多小时，差点让一宿没合眼的她累到虚脱。事后，Elsa甚至连拧开瓶盖、为自己倒上一杯的力气都没有，只能靠在床头，疲惫不堪地凝视着那姑娘无知无觉的侧颜。  
许是阿司匹林起了功效，肌肤滚烫的温度比数小时前降低了不少，只消用手指碰触便能直观地感受到。她长吁一口气，心想着自己也应当赶紧睡上一觉，明天又得继续无聊的监视工作，没准还得迎接医院里那只又蠢又笨的海螺的投诉——十一年的OrWell生涯让Elsa对这些官僚主义蠹虫的习性了如指掌，他们生下来就只有一个名字，加略的犹大；还没有哪种人像他们一样将无耻践行至极限，背信弃义的土耳其人也好，噬血成性的匈奴人也罢，与他们相比最多只能算作恶的初学者。如此想来，Elsa认为那家伙准会将自己告上秩序调查与有效维护委员会。事已至此，她也别无他法；无论怎样，她好歹是名工作出色的OrWell，料想秩序委员会那群教条主义者也不敢轻易把她怎样，只是一顿训斥在所难免。  
她聆听着那姑娘均匀的呼吸声，它们节拍一样跳入她的怀中、久别重逢一般扑进她的心底；她不由自主地想起了那些轻柔的呼唤， _艾莎、艾莎、艾莎_ ；也因此动起了心思，想要找个方法将它们据为己有。可惜的是，天性中的道德感强烈反对她这样做；她纠结许久，最终做罢。也就是在那一刻，她倏然涌起了倾诉的念头，像被炉火捂热的空气急切地想要拔出插销、扯开铰链，好在虫鸣四起的月夜找寻一片阴影，让自己快点冷却。她就是想同她说说话，说一些哪怕对Kristoff也不能说的话。  
她贴着床沿躺了下来。在确认过自己与那姑娘保持着数公分的距离后，Elsa开口说道：“我今天又违反了规定。用秩序委员会的话来说，就是滥用职权。其实我觉得，那也许不能算是我的错；雾尼自己启动了，把那个急诊室医生吓得半死；它回溯了他在急诊室内近一个月的行动轨迹，像小纸条一样递给我，而我只是照着念了出来。我承认，这样做的感觉挺好，所以我念得挺投入的。我想他准会投诉我。”既然提到了“雾尼”，她决定再同那姑娘说说“暴雨”，“当然，最近暴雨擅自启动接入操作的次数有点多。你或许不知道，在没有安全许可的前提下，被擅自接入系统会让你的脑袋变成一锅煮沸的稀粥，但我的介入端，啊，它在我的颈窝位置，据说与舌回相连，具体我也说不准；总之，自打这玩意第一天在我身上安家，请求接入的许可指令就没出现过。暴雨想要接入时从不会问我愿不愿意，她既好奇又专横；话虽如此，我并不讨厌她，她只是太爱瞎操心罢了。哦， _‘_ _她_ _’_ ，我得解释下，我没有恋物癖。我没有家人，这没什么特别，OrWell都没有家人。暴雨算是我第一个朋友。以前我觉得她像父母，唠叨、谨慎，教会我很多知识；可现在她越来越黏我，又让我觉得像妹妹，活泼、调皮，还总想保护我。你知道，我从来就不需要别人保护。”然而寂静如同一首歌，被夜色反复哼唱。  
“事实上，最近我还写了一首诗，你想听吗？”说起这个，她又兴致勃勃地问道，“好吧，虽然我不知道你想不想听，但我还是念念吧。说实话，我感觉它不怎么入流，所以我很少诵读它。嗯，我没念过它，因为我觉得它不值得欣赏，就像我们会驻足观赏美丽的花朵而不会低头去看地衣长得怎样。”那姑娘仍回以沉默。Elsa叹道，“抱歉，我还是念一遍吧。如果你还有机会醒来，帮我个忙，请务必稍作评价，让我知道是该直接烧掉它还是把它留在我的脑海里，好吗？”  
仿佛为了鼓励自己似的，她轻握那姑娘的指尖，说道：  
“我的生命原本只有九十天，  
可为了你，我竟独自走过十五年。  
时至今日，万般繁华，不过如此。  
眼见暮色将至，万物皆有终焉，  
让我们平静地道声再见。”  
随后，她终于睡着了。  
  
  
  
①海伦·凯勒  
②《安全法案》第一百零九条：OrWell在执行紧急任务时，可越过程序向政府其他机构寻求帮助。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当我看到仿佛给双胞胎洗澡一样的笑话出现在这次更新时，我终于明白了为啥我lof的沙发丢了，ub也不给我下载，沙发也莫得坐到，心痛。

### 4

一连七天Elsa都在重复同一个梦。第一天，涛声时断时续，仿佛自老旧电话线迤逦而来；第二天，山崖与海面隐约可见，宛如曝光过度的黑白照片；第三天，一轮圆月出现在遥远的岸边，Elsa头一次用自己的双眼“看”到了奶牛纹理般的环形火山；第四天，她惊喜地发现还有一座灯塔伫立在远处的山巅，小得像枚孤单的“王后”；第五天，通往灯塔的山路顺着潆洄入海的溪流而下，抬头便可映入眼帘；第六天，蒲菖、风铃草、岩蔷薇的香味争先恐后地朝她涌来；到了第七天，也就是今天，她终于见到了这场梦境的全貌。尽管她仍然不知道它缘何而起，至少她看到了以何而终。  
模糊的开端自月牙状的海滩而始。她先是略带困惑地呼唤了雾尼，以为这七天的如梦似幻不过是它一时兴起的恶作剧，然而海水一层接一层地叠上脚背、漫过脚踝，直到那些凉飕飕的感觉让她想起了夏日里在Pan那儿喝过的冰朗姆，Elsa才意识到这或许并非雾尼有意为之；随后她又不死心地叫了两声另一只渡鸦的名字，周遭冷清如故、鸦雀无声；她最后才呼唤暴雨，但那两个魔咒一样的单词并没能驱散幻境，一切完好如初，静候她的到访。  
面对细节详尽、几可乱真的场景，她显得有些迟疑，决定看看四周再做打算。怪异嶙峋的山岩如同一只澳洲魔蜥，弯折身子、收腹贴地，动也不动地趴在冗长的海岸线；一株小叶红枫不合时宜地自石缝中生出，纷乱的叶片仿佛碎裂的暮光，随着阴沉的海风左摇右晃；耳边飘荡着海浪与山岩碰撞的阵阵回响，轰隆声之大仿若雷击。在Elsa的印象中，这种声音通常昭示着崩塌与溃败，她曾在晚年丧子的妇人那儿听到过，也曾在痛失爱人的同僚那儿听到过；他们撕心裂肺，言辞之激动不是要毁灭自己便要毁灭他人。但绝大多数时候，她无法理解这种痛苦，这或许与她无爱也无恨的人生经历有关，又或许与OrWell一以贯之的无情教导、与PaH泯灭人性的副作用有关；总而言之，重罪处理班的成长史、变异种的特殊身份，两股力量如同绳股一样缠绕交织，最终将她原本充沛的情感像条狗一样牢牢拴在原地；共情能力因此一度极端匮乏。温和有礼的微微一笑无非是逼真的模仿，偶一为之的潸然泪下不过是工作的需要。她被教导要活得像只变色龙，应对任何环境都必须游刃有余；毋庸置疑，在这点上，她臻于完美。不过，欺骗永远是把双刃剑，当你欺骗他人，你也在欺骗自己。这位佼佼者比任何人都清楚，违背本性的“得心应手”不会长久，自欺欺人的生活令她疲惫不堪，甚至已近崩溃边缘。  
她跺了跺脚，好确认自己到底是浮在半空还是已脚踏实地。有几次在梦中她因过于惊喜而判断失误，刚想奔跑便一脚踏空，不得已自坠落与尖叫中惊醒；至今她还记得后脑勺着地时的剧烈震荡，大脑破裂的声音带着鲜血冲破鼓膜，而意识却清醒得像个罹患失眠症的病人，以致醒来后很久她都无法确信自己究竟是死了还是活着，那种似是而非的恐惧仍令她心有余悸。脚下的沙粒软得像是女人的长发，脆得仿佛不远万里而来的火山灰，既不潮润，也不黏糊。Elsa试着搓动脚趾，感受着那些细碎、凉爽、干燥的颗粒自趾缝间一点一点地滑落， _一如童年那样_ 。  
_一如童年那样_ 。这个念头自思想的花苞中绽出尖角时，她开始思考——那是她在整场梦境中唯一一次思考——为什么会有这种似曾相识的感觉？为什么她联想到的是七岁而不是十七岁？那时的她只身一人驻足观赏中央公园那株不知谁人手植的红国王，形影相吊的惆怅仍历历在目；这样的画面作为一番思索的注脚似乎再合适不过，可Elsa就是不愿提笔写下，认为那绝不会是源头，没由来的执着一如乔尔丹诺·布鲁诺义正言辞地表示绝不会屈服于罗贝托•贝拉名的淫威之下那般激昂。  
Elsa甚至产生了一种错觉，这种错觉又为她带来了缺乏依据的既视感——许多年以前，她曾见过“喜马拉雅”荒原真正的模样：彼时，阿伦戴尔还没有筑起曲折数百里的钢铁长墙，荒原也并非贫瘠的焦土；灿烂的田野如同鹤望兰铺就的阿拉伯绒毯，自西向东、延绵不绝；麦浪则像调皮的男孩子，追着秋末的阵风一直往前跑，直到消失在尽头的地平线下方。她曾与某人一道，坐在橘皮般凉爽的紫藤椅上越过窗棂、朝外张望；幽暗占据内室，家具影影绰绰，而那扇窗则宛如开在她们心上，光线从昏至晨、又由晨及昏，一道道地透进来，仿佛从未离开。  
她拼命想要抓住这次机会，想要从流逝的时光长河里淘取往事的痕迹；她倾尽全力回想那人的容颜，哪怕淡如轻烟也总好过一无所获。但她越是投入，回忆的离心力便让她遗忘得越快，最终她再也想不起来了。出于无奈，她只好对自己说， _一切不过是梦的杜撰_ 。  
远方的悬崖峭壁通体发白，富含水汽与盐分的海风在它身上凿出无数凹陷，仿若饱受蠹虫蛀蚀的老旧地板；海的另一边，盈月硕大无比、流光四溢，清浅的淡辉纷纷自边缘逃逸，犹如一颗白矮星在做垂死挣扎。尽管这是Elsa第一次亲眼见到月亮，但她毫不惊讶；她已习惯了虚构世界的多姿多彩，相较之下，现实世界反而平平无奇，所示之物、所述之言与高等文学部的学院派研究员挂在嘴边的瘠义肥辞别无二致，冗沉赘余、意少语多，使人昏昏欲睡。她决定欣然接受，不再为无意义的思考而纠结难安。  
她沿着蜿蜒的山道一路前行，期间为道路两旁数不清的植物命名；每当气流撞开唇瓣、弹响化作音节，便会有微风轻拂地面，丝带般穿梭于草丛之间，点亮其中的某片花瓣或是某根草叶；紧接着，色彩如同露水，带着剔透的光与闪耀的暗滑过白蜡似的表面，画出燃烧的轨迹。晚香玉、唐菖蒲、风信子、黄水仙......在发掘与散播知识的趣味中、在获得与运用力量的满足里，她感受到了前所未有的快乐，这种快乐使人倍感亲切，似乎是某个深邃高邈的时空将自身以镜像的方式投射而下，而她也曾是它的一部分。  
不过，在梦境中模仿雀鹰大法师为所见之物逐一命名固然奇妙，但前方那座孤零零的灯塔更令她好奇。膜状的黑暗自灰色长砖的缝隙里诞生，将千百年来始终矗立于此的灯塔紧裹其间，哪怕此刻月光灼热如炽、山丘几近全白，亦未能使它屈服一寸、退让半分。一盏蓝灯幽幽地悬于塔顶装饰用的铜扣上，仿佛一只不知自己身在何方的天蓝丛蛙；海风动摇不了顽固的灯塔，于是只能不停地逗弄它，一遍一遍又一遍。  
Elsa被灯塔那幽深莫测的身影、离群索居的倔强以及能使言语、文字、音乐统统化作齑粉的孤独深深地吸引了。这大概是人类的通病，总会被神秘轻易征服；好奇心叱令她继续前行，她没有反对，迈开双腿朝此行的终点进发。耳畔的潮声大得不可思议，如同一把破旧手风琴用千疮百孔的风箱最后一次奏出暗哑的呼唤；重复的音阶与无序的声调组成猛烈的炮火，将耳膜炸得嗡嗡直响；迈出的每一步都使脚下的石阶愈发模糊，而脚印却在朦胧的清辉下发出难以捉摸的白光，宛如她用纳斯卡线条在世界一隅留下的签名。无数的人影以毫厘不差的精准循环往复地踏在那些脚印上，但皆以原路折返或半路消失告终。  
她敏锐的感官在此时听到了一阵来自灯塔方向的咕哝：那是纯粹的寂静，没有任何声音能够穿透它、染指它；那是低沉的独语，贴着折纸般的岬角，避过狂躁不安的海风，直达她所在的地方； _那是灯塔在召唤她_ 。  
这令Elsa雀跃不已，她立即义无反顾地朝山顶跑去。  
Elsa还没有意识到，从她回应呼唤的那一刻起，一些人的人生注定要染上悲剧色彩，一些旅途注定走不到尽头；倘若她不理会它的呼唤，倘若她与受到感召的其他人一样选择在惶惑中迎接清醒的时刻，那么她会在阿伦戴尔的高墙内平静地生活十年、二十年、甚至更久，但这显然有违她的天性——过去她从未轻易放弃，现在她也拒绝半途而废。  
最后几级台阶由不规则的巨石筑成，每一块皆高达一米，且满身滑溜的紫苔，踩在上面稍不留神便会跌落山崖，于是她手脚并用地爬了上去；坚固的胡桃木门因风雨经年累月的侵蚀早已朽败不堪，摸上去比浸过水的鹿皮还要柔软。直到这时，她才有所迟疑，犹豫着是否要推开这扇朽门，然而一心追求真相的狂热立刻为她的踌躇插入休止符；它不耐烦地推了她一把，大门应声而碎。  
刹那间，无数的辉光如同针芒，刺得她睁不开眼；好几分钟过后，她总算摆脱了重获光明的酸胀，眼前的景象使她开始相信，这片海滩、这条山道、这座灯塔、这场梦境定是往昔岁月的一份遗泽：因唯一一次思考而诞生的画面一一重现。金色的麦田匍匐在她脚边，大小不一的穗子皆饱满得如同婴儿的指尖，万里晴空是飞鸟也无法企及的高远，唯有秋风仿佛发现新大陆的海员，欢呼着推搡她继续向前。一双手从身后拥住了她，一双嘴唇压在她的耳边。她激动不已，犹如企盼此刻已有许多年。  
_『Elsa。』_ 冥冥之中，她有一种预感，那个名字、那声轻唤会将她的一生从此定格，她将不再漫无目的、而是朝着属于自己的星系飞行，她将不再充满不确定性、而是不可避免地走向既定的终焉；而在那之前，无论何种力量都无法摧垮她、杀死她、湮灭她。  
她就此醒来。  
Elsa揉着太阳穴，像是刚刚经历了一场危险的“互渗”——介入器频繁地释放微量电流刺激颞叶与皮层，迫使它们保持高度活跃，并长时间地中断大脑的逆向幻觉，强化感官的敏锐程度，使暴雨能够最大限度地截取OrWell接触到的所有信息涓流；而这一做法的代价是，OrWell将因此陷入或长或短的幻觉当中。若这一过程频繁地重复，没有PaH的帮助，只需要一周，阿伦戴尔的疯人院就将人满为患。  
她下意识地伸手去摸床头的药瓶，想要尽快摆脱梦境残余的混沌感。但同一时刻，她发现那姑娘已不在床上，不远的沙发处则多了一把枪——她认得它，那是放在衣兜、上满弹夹的格洛克17；握着它的人正是这七天以来使她竭心尽力、甘愿冒着被严罚的风险施以援手的睡美人、她的“Anna”。不过面对枪口，Elsa似乎一点也不惊讶。  
她当然不会惊讶。迄今为止她已有无数次被人拿着枪、指着头，最近的一次是十五天前，对手是名如泰坦般身材魁梧的职业摔跤手。虽然他没能扣下扳机，但把她揍得半死，鼻骨上的创口至今尚未完全愈合。  
Elsa面无表情地直视着那姑娘，眼神充满留恋，仿佛一个长久以来被孤寂围困、逼至墙角的行刑官在审视她唯一可供交谈的处决对象；她眷恋着与那姑娘之间无拘无束的畅然，诚挚得如同多年不见的老友，亲密得仿若相别数年的姐妹。正是这份源自孤独的真挚使她犹豫了。那位因长期营养不良而生得柔弱瘦小的姑娘还不知道，眼前这个冷静得出奇的金发女人并不是在害怕死亡，而是在纠结到底要不要杀了她。  
每当犹豫不决之时，Elsa总会征询暴雨的意见，十多年来一直如此，这次也不例外。她与暴雨的对话会在数秒内完成，通常情况下，她提出的问题总能得到回应，但这一次，暴雨显得不情不愿、甚至十分抗拒；她请求福金分析那姑娘的行为模式，福金只是草率地告诉她，那姑娘不会伤害她；不得已，她只能又一次寻求暴雨的帮助，希望它能搜索那姑娘的相关资料，得到的却是近五秒的沉默——与它的运算速度以及设计初衷严重相悖。这已是一周以来她第五次发出协同请求，然而最高级别的请求权限也不能动摇暴雨的“意志”半分。无论如何发问、采取何种方式发问，它均缄口不言，仿佛那姑娘的秘密只要暴露一丁点儿，万有引力便成了骗局，宇宙之初也并非奇点，而是一个无法被论证、也无法被拆穿的谎言。五秒后，暴雨终于勉勉强强地告诉她，那姑娘不会对她构成威胁。它答非所问地简单罗列了一些那姑娘的基本信息，乃至兴趣爱好，包括并不限于：她已二十一岁、红发、有着一对宝石般的蓝眼睛、喜欢金发碧眼的年长女性与各种毛茸茸的生物（包括捕鸟蛛）、有过四任女友、性经验丰富，云云。这些百无一用的资料让Elsa莫名其妙、大为光火。但到这时，她仍把暴雨的反常行为归结到高等科学部那群惯于学术造假的骗子们身上。  
_准是他们又在为了执行伟大导师的某项讲话精神为暴雨加入了什么奇葩的子系统_ 。她咬牙切齿地暗忖， _我没心思开玩笑，她随时会开枪_ 。  
_不，她不会_ 。暴雨依然固执己见。  
_你总得给我个理由_ 。她不依不饶，非要讨个说法。  
暴雨的蛮横则一览无余，充分向Elsa展现了何谓“机械式生气”，它干净利落地切断了与她的连接，并关闭反向连接通道；反应之迅速、操作之干脆、行径之无赖，连最老道的外交官也自叹弗如；Elsa差点气得破口大骂。但她毫无办法，只能选择听从暴雨的鬼话，强迫自己相信那姑娘不会伤害她。  
_该死_ 。她恨恨地暗骂， _现在倒好，救人成了盲约_ 。  
她刚准备坐直身子，好让酸痛的脊椎得到喘息，再好好琢磨琢磨怎么运用那堆暴雨自顾自甩给她的、乱七八糟的资料，坐在对面沙发上的“Anna”便冷冷地提醒她，“别动。”沐浴在回波中的“Anna”完全没有意识到自己才是被死亡威胁所笼罩的那一个。她说，“别以为我什么也不懂。我了解格洛克17不比你差，如果你再动，我就在你的脑门儿开个洞。”  
“不，你不会。”Elsa揉着后颈，回答道，“你不会那样做。”  
“我会，别挑战我。”扳机发出了轻微的咔哒声，有如秒针又朝着死亡的准点方向前进了一格。  
“你不会，”Elsa决定赌一把。 _自信点，Elsa_ 。她给自己打气。 _她不是喜欢金发碧眼的年长女性吗？起码你长得符合标准，否则暴雨不会把这种垃圾信息扔出来_ 。“我猜你喜欢我。尽管我不知道理由，”这是她第一次因说谎脸红，而预感又一次降临了， _她可能会在这姑娘身上失去很多的『第一次』_ ，“可你要是杀了我，你想做的那些事就再也没法儿做了。”  
“你知道我想做什么？”那姑娘对她精神病患者一般的自信啧啧称奇，她忍不住反问。  
“不知道，”她只能实话实说，又羞赧地补充道，“大概不是什么健康的事儿。”  
“你们OrWell说话都这么官方吗？”她条件反射地摸向衬衣口袋，但那姑娘声音冷冷的，像在嘲笑她，“不健康、不正确，这也不对、那也不对。难道你在学习这么多条条框框的时候，主管没告诉过你，别低估他人的智商吗，还是说你们已经习惯了傲慢？我说了，别动。”Elsa心想，她倒是不讨厌这姑娘愠怒中带着调侃、调侃里夹着鄙夷的腔调，“我不需要翻看你的证件也能知道你是一名OrWell，因为只有OrWell才用这么老掉牙的武器；RiskBreaker的装备可比你们先进多了。还是说你们没有工会组织？”  
“政府工会只进行一项活动，”她叹气，“劳动节当天组织大家前往中央公园的导师像下宣誓，年年如此。”  
“世界都是一个样儿。”那姑娘撇撇嘴，露出难以置信的表情。  
“也许哪天墙被毁了会好点。”她点头附和，眼见那姑娘气促不平，她知道她一定是长期卧床、未曾进食所致的低血糖症犯了，她贴心地提议道，“我想你最好别再乱动，伤口会裂开，我缝合好它们花了不少时间。如果你真想杀死我，就应该先放下枪，多吃点东西，这样你的子弹才不会因后坐力而打偏。”  
“闭嘴。”那姑娘的倔劲儿又上来了，她站起来的时候仿佛被风摧折、即将倒塌的旗杆。Elsa不顾被枪击的危险，箭步上前搂住了她；脊柱如同用金线串起的珍珠项链，被拇指、虎口、掌心交替摩挲，令Elsa禁不住想为姑娘悲惨的生活落泪；枪口抵在心脏的位置，肋骨下的那团血肉不急不慢地搏动着、等待着，像是一个守着荒废车站的售票员，如梭的岁月、跋扈的客人或凶恶的匪盗都不会影响它恪尽职守的决心。枪声迟迟未响，那姑娘的左手掐在她的脖子上，却没有用力，“别碰我。”  
Elsa能感受到她凝望着自己的视线是何其专注，体温的骤然升高印证了这一点；她有气无力的呼吸不是残灭的余烬，而是初生的火焰；Elsa开始相信，暴雨给出的那些令人啼笑皆非的信息并非全无意义，它或许已经预见到了结局——她怀抱着一颗年轻的恒星，而她终有一天会朝她坠去。她托住那姑娘的后颈，诚恳地说道：“如您所言，我是一名OrWell。可您不妨想想，正是这名走狗冒着被同僚逮捕、枪毙的危险救了您。虽然这名走狗不指望您对她心怀感激，但至少您不能轻易抹杀她的善意。毕竟，您昏迷了七天，这七天时间里您像睡美人一样躺在她的床上，只要她愿意，您大概这辈子也不用醒来与这糟心的世界还有恼人的走狗有任何过节，不是吗？”  
过了很久，压迫在胸前的枪口垂了下去，但冰冷的铁器却穿透皮肤、肌肉、与血管，在她的心口打上了一个烙印；那个烙印是时光崩裂的碎片，正如她于梦中获得、醒后也不曾消散的那片田野。她还没有察觉到，从今往后，她将一直期待那枚子弹沿着宛如旋臂的膛线自那姑娘手中射出；她还没有察觉到，无论被击中与否，她都将随那姑娘一道，眼见悲喜交替，共睹万物终结。与此同时，那姑娘也耗尽了最后一点支撑病躯的力气，任由自己落在Elsa怀中，后者的内心因此无比雀跃。  
那姑娘的真诚一如她所思所想，不遮遮掩掩、不扭扭捏捏。只听见她轻声说道：“我为刚才的无礼向你道歉。”  
“我接受。”Elsa莞尔。她抱起那姑娘坐回沙发，以臂弯为枕，让她舒舒服服地躺下，“这样挺好，不用藏着掖着说话。政见不合大打出手也好，阶级对立你死我亡也好，都可以放在台面上说。你知道， _在这儿_ ，这很难得。”  
那姑娘被她的随意与豁达逗笑了——Elsa认为，她更适合无忧无虑的欢笑；她应绕着挂满彩旗的篝火堆，在众人的掌声中一圈又一圈地起舞，无论哪种舞姿定得心应手，无论哪种步伐皆不在话下——于是，她朝Elsa抬起手，宣告隔阂的消失、敌意的瓦解。倘若这种事情发生在另外两个人之间，大约会被称作“轻率的自杀行为”；在他们看来，仇恨即理由，有了理由便可堂而皇之地党同伐异、互相倾轧。但她们二人不以为然，甚至认为自己的举动十分正常且合乎逻辑：因为她们皆是心怀感激之人，所以视放下芥蒂、包容他人为理所应当。“我叫Anna。”  
_Anna_ 。Elsa暗自吃惊，又有所期待。她故作平静地答道：“抱歉，我是不可接触者。”  
那只手没有因此缩回去，她的坚定是所有革命者最初信念的合集，却并非于云端睥睨众生的崇高，而是沁人心脾、深彻入骨的温柔；在这般温柔的洪涛面前，无人能够幸免，特别是Elsa。她逐渐确信，她们的相遇一定是旧日的重现；如果不是，她也要坚持这种想法。正因她从未陷入过爱情，故此便能很大方地承认自己已坠入爱河。Anna说道：“有什么关系？哪怕你是麻风病人我也会同你握手。这是我用平等的目光看待你的权力。”  
“好吧，”她叹道，用指尖点了点那姑娘的指腹，“Elsa。”  
这回轮到Anna露出了略微震惊的表情，她愣在那儿很久很久，久到Elsa以为她因虚弱而停止了呼吸，神情紧张地将耳朵伏在她瘦弱的乳房上，发现她不过是因惊讶而屏住气息才松了口气。她不顾Elsa的窘迫，一次次地抚摸着她那头月色般的长发，像是在追忆似水的年华。  
Elsa倏然惊觉，在梦中，于廊下、于窗前，也曾有人如这般轻抚她的发梢，一次、两次......乃至无数次；她感觉有什么东西击碎了横隔在空白碎片面前的镜面，她细数着那些裂纹、还有裂纹中无数的自己，看着她们一点点地分离、又一点点地聚合。  
“我曾有个姐姐，”Anna说，“她也叫Elsa。”


	5. Chapter 5

### 5

  
她第一次领略到交谈的愉快。  
与Kristoff那种于荒诞不羁与正经严肃之间模棱两可的交流不同，她与Anna的交谈欢快得像首曲调婉转的小夜曲，简明得宛如节奏佻达的方丹戈，但无论节拍多么协调、气氛多么融洽，平缓且略带乡音的叙述里始终弥散着挥之不去的点点悲怆。  
这种悲怆源自于Elsa无法言说的孤独感。她们之间可以有无数的巧合，这些巧合又可以衍生出无数的故事，如同无月之夜、繁星漫天，荧荧微光淌过令人窒息的夜色，照耀并填满在她们惆怅而空旷的心房。可这些能使人心灵丰富、进而生出勇气对抗黑暗的细细涓流缺少了关键的一点：海纳百川的晴空下，唯独没有那颗星，那颗Elsa期盼已久、甚至想让自己坠毁于那之上又被它以骨与血重新塑造的蔚蓝行星。她痛苦地惊觉，Anna说出那个名字的一刻，是她二十四年的人生中最艰难、最沮丧的一刻。往昔的岁月并未将失而复得的幸福赐予她，恰恰相反，它用所谓的巧合制造出一幕名为“希望”的荒诞喜剧，以此刻薄地嘲弄她——如她这般矜持高傲、桀骜难驯的人，竟然也会为了区区爱情牺牲原本自由的精神世界，甘愿身陷囹圄，进而在无穷无尽的桎梏中荒唐地想要成为另一个人，成为Anna口中的“Elsa”。  
摆放在桌角的时钟径自走过一圈又一圈，Elsa不由自主地看了它一眼。眼前那块了无生气的圆盘仿佛黑色大理石制成的棺盖，位于其下方传来的滴滴答答的声响听上去像是被活埋者的悲惨求救。恍惚间，她意识到，自己已经远离了缤纷的梦境；在现实世界中，她依然看不见任何东西。她与这座时钟一样，是悄无声息的旁观者，是写在砂砾上的文字，既不会溅起波澜，亦不会流传于世；而眼前这个滔滔不绝的姑娘也并非在向她倾诉，而是越过她的肩膀、与某个幻影重温泛黄的旧日时光。  
尽管Elsa愁苦压抑的心境与1913年被刺鼻的金属雾霾笼罩的伦敦一般无二，她仍强打精神，迫使自己扮演好倾听者的角色；这当然不是出于礼貌，只是她陷入一厢情愿的境地的表现罢了：如果说先前她不过是爱上了一个与之心灵契合的虚构幻影，那么现在她已经无可救药地为那姑娘看得见、摸得着的灵魂深深吸引了——那是各种矛盾被意志力强行统一的产物，是美德与罪恶的合集，是圣徒与恶棍在面对无常人生时异曲同工的叹息。当她发现爱上眼前这个人不过是一场徒劳无用的单相思时，为时已晚。  
每一秒都在迸发的爱意是如此汹涌、如此不可理喻，绝对的理性思维在它面前毫无招架之力。她如同被围困在砖石长墙下的旅人，除却栖息在肩头的那片摇摇欲坠，目及之处唯有茫茫沙暴，一瞬间丧失了所有的方向感；但那种束手无策并非被迫屈服，反倒带着几分有意为之的顺从与听之任之的无畏——她试图效仿拉莫尔，想要凭借一腔热情闯进那姑娘的世界，哪怕付出任何代价。  
起初，她们的交流带着几分拘谨与尴尬，仿佛柏林墙倒塌后的东德人与西德人，尚且不清楚交流的基础是否还是刻印在彼此基因当中的母语。她们吞吞吐吐地介绍了一下自己，若从开诚布公的角度来评判，内容之简略，几乎可以忽略不计。此时，那姑娘在贫民窟中练就的口才及与生俱来的想象力发挥了作用，即将被平淡无奇扼杀的聊天在她绘声绘色的表述中又渐渐多彩起来，让人有了想要进一步交流的欲望。  
那姑娘生来就是个讲故事的好手。虽然她的语法很糟，词句搭配时常混乱——这或许与她长达十四年的小偷、娼妓、情妇以及滋事者生涯有关：突如其来的家庭变故使她不仅没能通过良好的教育发挥自身天赋，反而使她受困于贫穷的生活；直到十六岁之前，她没有尝到过新鲜的牛奶，没有吃到过白净的面包，甚至连腐败的肉类对她也是一种奢侈，这种骇人听闻的穷困使她被迫走上了遭人不齿的求生之路，但Elsa听罢只觉得悲伤。  
由于她省略主语的习惯，好几次Elsa差点跟不上她天马行空的步伐，不过未经雕琢的语言自有它独特而质朴的魅力，一如被粗糙砂岩包裹的白水晶，闪耀之时任凭万般遮挡也终究难掩。无论是颠沛流离的童年时代，还是食不果腹的少年时期，那些苦难与伤痛交织的日子似乎并未对她造成太多实质的影响，又或者说，她压根不在乎这些。Elsa听得出来——或许她是第一个听出来的人——那姑娘明快动人的音调之下是一种悍不畏死的狂热、是一种求而不得的难过，像是她已做好随时为某人牺牲的准备，却又会为某件微不足道的小事而伤心许久；Elsa听得出来，那姑娘的义无反顾源自更深层次的悲恸，是希望一次又一次地破灭后的无声啜泣与故作轻松，否则，在如此荒凉幽暗的世界里，残酷的现实早已千百次泯灭她生命中仅存的微弱火光。  
Elsa想握住那姑娘的手，可内心却被察觉到的真相搅得乱糟糟的，于是她胆怯了、退缩了，已到嘴边的话语、蓄势待发的动作统统如软体生物那般缩回了由冷漠与寂静构成的外壳当中。她保持着十指交叠的姿势，假装自己是正在聆听告解的神甫。  
Anna咬了一口涂抹着草莓酱的面包后说道：“这倒是比我吃到过的所有面包好太多。”Elsa随即又不动声色地放了三块在她的盘子里。那姑娘满不在乎地告诉Elsa，为了一块面包而出卖身体的事儿于她已是家常便饭——不过，在这方面她有着一套独特的准则，那便是对象仅限于女人。走上这条道路的契机源于一次失败的盗窃：那时她整整三天颗粒未进、被饥饿折磨得神志不清，从而失去了冷静判断的理智，饥不择食的她将手随意伸进了某个放满面包的口袋，毫无悬念地被逮了个正着；与以往的经历有所不同，这一次她不仅没有被拳脚相加，反倒被那袋面包的主人邀请去街旁的咖啡店坐了一小会儿；她捧着热气腾腾的杯子，心想冻僵的手指总算暂时告别了被截肢的威胁。那女人是名医生，在看着她饱餐一顿后，便提出想要与她同居，并保证会给她最好的照料；她不用再流离失所、饥寒交迫，她会过上正常而舒适的生活。一开始她十分警觉，前前后后地打量了那人好几回，但没能从那张知识分子特有的儒雅面容上瞧出什么端倪；后来她又觉得自己已一无所有、再也没有什么可失去的了，因而痛快地答应了那女人的邀约。此后，医生践行了诺言，并始终将她当做妹妹一般疼爱有加、千依百顺，对她执意寻找姐姐的举动也从未表示反对，甚至主动替她张贴那些字迹歪歪扭扭的寻人启事。或许正是这份润物无声的体贴，使她委身于她整整四年，直到某日医生在夜间出诊后再也没有回来；三天后，她在《劳动真理报》上看到了医生的名字——她被定为反革命分子，犯叛国罪，已执行枪决。  
她什么也没说，只是剪下了报纸上那个名字，连同寥寥数字背后那人曾经鲜活的一生，被她抛进仿佛撒入数百枚钱币一般闪耀着粼粼金光的河水中。  
在这之后，她还有过三段类似的经历。每段关系Anna都会简明扼要地向Elsa讲述重点：充满正义感的记者是位有夫之妇，最终她与医生一样在某天如露水般蒸发；身姿卓绝的舞蹈家则有婚约对象，可她一点也不爱那名家境优渥、无不良嗜好的未婚夫，她觉得他就跟这个世界一样，从头到脚写满了“无聊透顶”四个字，他那梳得整洁发亮的髭须活像是蜘蛛垂下的长腿，只会让人产生自我阉割的恐惧，于是在留给Anna一小笔钱后选择了自杀；木讷寡言的钟表匠则是唯一一个还活着的前女友，不过与死了没什么两样：一年前她被一颗流弹击中了头部，至今还躺在公立医院脏兮兮的病床上昏迷不醒；Anna时常会悄悄地看望她，或是带去一朵小小的勿忘我，或是递上一幅笔法拙劣、线条幼稚却竭尽所能追忆往昔的简笔画。直到不久前，她握着曾经爱抚过自己、如今日渐枯萎的双手时才恍然意识到，这个人正走在盛满日光兰①的路上，不会再留给她还有这个无趣的世界任何回眸了。从此，她再也没去看望过她。讲述这一切时，Anna平静异常，轻描淡写得仿佛是在谈及他人的历史，又或者是道听途说而来的奇闻轶事。  
一记短暂的叹息成为了这场交谈中的第一个句号，同时也在Elsa内心深处留下了一道狭缝般的刻痕，那里灌满了因爱而来的嫉妒与怜悯，使她差点就控制不住想要抱住那姑娘、用力亲吻她的冲动。这种不可理喻的狂乱Elsa深以为耻——她曾被教导要时刻保持冷静，要如圣徒般抵御诱惑，但一切皆为徒劳。它轻而易举地令她丧失了评判的能力，剥夺了她置身事外的权利，将她投入苦苦挣扎的深渊；它也令她意识到，所谓爱情不仅仅是相依相偎的温柔传说，更像是兽欲奴役下奋起反抗的人性悲歌。  
“喝点吧，对你的伤有好处。”她收回思绪，将放好砂糖、搅拌均匀的热牛奶放到Anna面前已空空如也的餐盘旁，“还想要点什么吗？现在配给站还没关门。”  
那姑娘薄薄的嘴唇被她的温柔牵动了一角，她伸出舌头，舔了舔拇指上的面包屑，暹罗猫似的蓝眼睛在Elsa的脸上来回扫过好几遍，以确认自己是否会错了意；为了生存，她长年周旋于男人与女人之间，察言观色的本领早已炉火纯青，任何言下之意皆能第一时间领悟，但她失望地发现Elsa似乎的确只是在关心她的肚子是否真的填饱，于是悻悻地谢绝了好意：“已经足够了。”她端起杯子，饶有兴趣地观察了下那只跳舞的柴犬，用食指逗弄了一下它圆滚滚、光溜溜的下巴，问道，“为什么会救我？”  
“也许跟那天我的心情有关。”Elsa竭力让自己的语气听上去无谓一点，这样Anna或许不会察觉到其中的苦涩。  
“这么说，我运气不赖。”那姑娘笑笑，言语里带着不愿道破的精明。  
“你还没说你姐姐的事儿。”她感觉自己的掩饰已然失败，只好快点转换话题。  
Anna一拍额头，“对，Elsa。”  
 _Elsa_ 。她真希望那名字不属于他人，而是完全彻底地属于自己。  
那姑娘又兴致勃勃地跟她讲起关于『Elsa』的一切：包括她被那个左脸有着酸蚀般伤痕的RiskBreaker带走时只有七岁，而她自己在那时也不过四岁而已，但奇怪的是，她可以忘记任何人、忘记任何事，就是无法忘记『Elsa』；她能够轻松地回忆起姐姐那头浅金色的长发，以及它们随着奔跑的步伐上下翻舞的模样，却已不记得女友们的长相，即使那些善良的女人们给予了她多年庇护，记忆仍旧无情地将她们抛弃了——在她看来，无论利维坦的身躯如何庞大，然而可以放下的东西永远只有一样；如果回忆注定是空无一物的鲜花坟墓，那么她希望每一朵花的名字都叫『Elsa』。  
她讲述的内容分明极为久远，可业已逝去的日子似乎从未褪色，伴随着抑扬顿挫的音节不禁让人觉得恍如昨日：阳光的丝丝热意，青草的甘甜芬芳，环绕小屋的鹤望兰开得明艳且鲜亮，被母亲晾晒在绳索上的白棉被单飘散着自制肥皂特有的薄荷清香；尚未堆砌好的水井旁，褐泥砖块散落一地，在她跟姐姐坚持不懈的努力下，成为了她们栖身的小小城堡；堆到一半的“城墙”仿佛跨越千年的遗址，充满了自原罪之先便盘亘于此的沧桑感。尽管“城堡”看上去是那么简陋可笑，但在那些不及成年人膝盖高、轮廓有如虫蚀的残墙后，在那些歪歪斜斜、似乎马上便要倾塌的断壁前，在鹤望兰织就、宛若圣洁光环的王冠下，一位年幼的女王曾向她的王后庄严宣誓，此生都将不离不弃、伴她左右。讲到这儿，那姑娘的眼睛里含着点点泪水；她像是站在山巅眺望过去，挥之不去的阴云遮挡了视线，最终她只能勉强自时光的罅隙中看见一枚吻落在一双嘴唇上，四只小手簇拥在两颗心脏前。  
贫苦岁月的瘴雨蛮烟，将回忆的剩余部分腐蚀得语焉不详。她只记得四岁那年人生骤变的一瞬间——彼时，她刚成为“阿伦戴尔女王”的妻子还不及两天，便见到母亲慌慌张张地自栽满鹤望兰、洋桔梗与卡斯比亚的院子里冲了进来，白色的披巾凌乱地搭在肩头，柔和的褶皱如同别在上面的水晶兰，像极了一块昭示不详的裹尸布；慌乱间母亲只来得及说了句：“他们来了。”紧接着，她如同匆忙逃离时来不及带走的行李箱、被姐姐手忙脚乱地塞进床下；与她一道被遗忘的还有手上那只毛了边、掉了一颗纽扣眼睛的企鹅玩偶——那曾是她姐姐的最爱，名叫比尔根尤尔根伯爵。  
她仍记得与姐姐最后那番对话。一个落在额头的吻结束后， _Elsa_ 问她，“想玩捉迷藏吗？”她趴在满是灰尘的床底，宛如趴在灰色的羊毛毯上一样惬意；她搂着比尔根尤尔根伯爵，奋力地冲姐姐点点头。  
“那你可得藏好，别像上次那样发出声音。” _Elsa_ 用小拇指刮了下她的鼻梁，“我一会儿就来，” _她_ 说，“等赢了他们，我们一起去堆个雪人。”  
她信守着承诺，却没能等到那个时刻。  
捉住她姐姐的中年男人神色严肃、静默如谜，他只问了Iduna一个问题：“Anna在哪儿？”而母亲只是昂着头、回以沉默。在男人的指挥下，手持武器、一袭黑衣的RiskBreaker宛如冷酷无情的白蚁，将整个家洗劫一空。她们被带走时，躲在床下的Anna甚至没来得及同她们吻别。  
“你......”在回忆的间隙，Elsa问道，“爱你的姐姐吗？”  
“当然。”那姑娘的声音轻得几乎难以听见。  
“不，我是说......”Elsa嚅嗫道，“......你是以一个女人的身份爱着她吗？”  
“不然还能怎样？”柔和的语气里是不容置疑的肯定。Anna觉得这个问题有些愚蠢，若非如此，她还能以怎样的方式去爱她姐姐？不会有比纯粹的爱意更适合献给 _Elsa_ 的礼物了。  
自从她违反原则救起Anna开始，便隐约觉得这姑娘一定不简单；故而杀人狂也好，恐怖分子也罢，Elsa都已打定主意不会为此吃惊，可听到那姑娘如此狂热地坦诚自己爱恋着胞姐，以致到了无畏的境地，心脏仍然缺氧似的停了两拍。曾经引以为傲的思辨能力已随着那姑娘缓缓道来的讲述一去不复返，她甚至开始遗憾，遗憾自己所能获得的最大幸运也不过是如匆匆过客那般途经名为“Anna”的小站，一如多年以前，无边无际的孤独感常使她籍由独自乘坐公交车排遣烦闷：那时，她坐在闷热得仿佛锅炉间的铁皮箱里，像瓶中信那般被颠簸的车身轻轻摇晃，两旁的树木如水中倒影朝着后方缓缓荡漾，她则向着窗外某个方向出神凝望，耳边传来了一次又一次的到站提示，然而没有任何一个地方能够接纳她。那一刻起，她明白了一件事：属于她的故事尚未开始便已完结，她将不会在那姑娘心里占有一隅。因此为了将来某天能体面地结束这一切，她选择平静地接受这个事实。  
交谈一直持续到那姑娘久病初愈的兴奋逐渐消散、倦意慢慢爬上她的眼睑。在确认Anna完全睡着后，Elsa才蹑手蹑脚地穿上风衣，离开公寓。她经过那条不用回波亦能顺利穿行的大街时，路过三等公寓前那株形单影只、苔痕如鹅绒的樟树时，走过那间摆满了怒放的蓝铃花、满天星与剪秋罗却无人问津的花店时，脑海里头一回没有半点儿杂念。她没有再如以往那般边走边想象此时的天空应当是什么颜色，而是十分笃定地认为它就是寒冷的深蓝，比海更深沉，比玻璃更耀眼，比宝石更璀璨。一种感觉清晰地笼罩着她：倘若Anna愿意就此一直留在她身旁——哪怕她永远也不会爱她——或许从今以后，她将不再胡思乱想；她会像一艘被拴好的帆船，再也不去大海冒险。夸张一点地说，若非考虑到自己“不可接触者”的身份，她也许会当场向那姑娘求婚；不答应也没关系，爱不爱也不打紧，明天、后天......这之后的每一天——哪怕被人嗤笑为西西弗斯她也不介意——她都会重复那句话，直至成功为止。她开始思索晚上回家时是否要为Anna捎上一束星辰花，或者从Pan那儿搞点走私来的、沾有“资本主义腐朽气息”的曼特宁让那姑娘尝尝；她的思维像只忙碌的极乐鸟，一心只想讨那姑娘的欢心；她甚至已经把那姑娘当做了自己的责任，希望借此机会稍稍企及那位“ _Elsa_ ”。只不过她犯了所有处于爱情之中的人都会犯的错误，那便是理想化的妄想，可偏偏没有人能够在第一时间发现它；尽管以她的智慧，抑或已约摸觉察到了它的存在，但经过长久的注视与思考后，她最终只是把它视作文字中一个无伤大雅的别字、烈日下一小团隐隐升起青烟的光斑来对待。她深知，这个世界上有些错误是不能被纠正的；一旦被纠正，你将再也没有选择的余地。  
走进办公室时，Kristoff正趴在那儿呼呼大睡；几摞用硬纸皮封面裹起来的文件如同被玩累了的顽童弃置不顾的积木，东倒西歪地瘫在桌上；一支灯枯油尽的钢笔正躺在男人的指缝间，而另一支则早已在墙上留下一片放射状的墨迹后身首异处地葬在他脚边；记录用的纸张散落一地，活像是狂风过境的灾难现场。她用穿越烟瘴沼泽的谨慎步伐，踩着仅剩的空白处摸到了自己椅子上，甫一落座，Kristoff便醒了过来。  
“早，Elsa。”他的声音听上去懒洋洋的，Elsa心想他准是在某个妓女那儿过了一夜——每当他纵欲过度，嗓音便会嘶哑。  
“早，Kristoff。”几张白纸雪一样覆盖了桌面，她拂开它们，打趣道，“你这是把佛罗里达州的飓风给请过来了？”  
“一大清早Red就一口气扔来二十几个‘潜在威胁份子’和‘威胁份子’，那架势跟酸雨季提前到来了似的。我翻过一遍这堆咱俩近期工作的‘判决书’，想要逐一确定起码得在这儿一动不动地坐上三个月。”  
“我可不干。”她将风衣扔在椅背上，又瞧了一眼那堆不亚于比利牛斯山的烂纸片，不得不向汉尼拔那股韧劲儿致以由衷的敬佩；心想，家里的姑娘可等不了三个月。“我不是汉尼拔，也不想征服罗马。”  
“我也不干。”Kristoff打了个哈欠，走到角落，端来两杯咖啡，“我才不要被关在这儿当三个月的圣方济各修士，最后变成只会高唱哈利路亚的傻瓜。”  
Elsa啜了一口那杯不加奶精与糖的褐色液体，感觉喉咙像被艾汁烫过一样，又苦又涩。她示意暴雨读取监视对象档案，第一个便让她皱了眉头，“‘在公共场合发表过激言论，危害共和国联盟安全’？让我猜猜，如此笼统的理由想必是Blue·Chandler的大作？”  
“可不就是这位大人的手笔？”他将一张写满印刷体字迹的纸送到她手边，暴雨立刻向她展示了上面内容，“我知道你在说谁，Billy·Marco，中学教师，负责教授物理，四十二岁，外号‘穿粉红裙子的老猫’。这家伙的社交账号不难查。事实上，他压根没有隐私保护的概念，一天得晒八百回他养的猫或者最新栽培的植物，用不了十分钟便能把他曾曾曾祖父姓甚名谁翻个底朝天。”  
“所以，这位穿粉红裙子的猫究竟是怎么沦为‘潜在威胁份子’的？”  
“前不久高等科学部那帮家伙向人民革命委员会提出了封锁境外网络接入端口、保护人民大众精神健康的议案。老猫对此很愤慨，在‘微特’说这不过是那群不学无术的蛀虫借此骗取国家研究资金的幌子，同时他还指出这种无聊把戏旨在蒙蔽民众探索世界的双眼，扼杀民众自我思考的能力。他甚至还发了一条‘微特’，声称如果他会制作炸弹，准要给这些骗子们寄上一打。”  
“换做是我，我会寄上两打。”她冷冷地说道。  
“说真的，”Kristoff指了指脑子，“你认为‘他们’有那玩意吗？”  
“朋友，涡虫都有大脑呢；你不能因为他们偶尔犯错就直接把他们归结为尚未进化完成的低等生物。”  
“可如果他们有脑子，就不会为一串虚假的数字而痛哭流涕了。”  
“这话不假，但起码他们之中还有Marco这种人。”她一针见血地说道，“也正因如此，他才会被列为‘潜在威胁份子’，因为他不仅有救还采取了自救。”Kristoff点头赞同了她的这个说法。她又指着一位女性的资料问道，“Marina·Rovna，我记得她可是国家二级演员，还受到过伟大导师的公开表彰，她也成了‘潜在威胁份子’？”  
“哦，不，她不是。她是‘威胁份子’。”Kristoff瞄了一眼，回答道，“我们得收集她的罪证。”  
“可她的家底干净得像个孀居多年的寡妇。”  
“那不一定。她拍了张照片，露出肩膀冲着荧幕外微笑那种。”  
“然后？照片也能威胁共和国安全？说说看，她的双眼能放出多少伏的高压电？”  
Kristoff抽出另一张纸，宛如登台表演的男演员那样清了清嗓子，念道：“二级委员Clark如是说：‘该名同志明显缺乏革命妇女所应有的、大公无畏的气质和坚贞不屈的品德’；他说——这位书记员的哥特体练得不错——‘一名有觉悟、有节操的革命妇女绝不会拍出这种严重侮辱共和国联盟妇女形象的淫秽照片’。”这话让Elsa好看的眉毛如同绳结般拧在一块儿，“他还说，她身为国家二级演员，不但缺乏身先士卒的革命精神，反倒率先沾染了不少资本主义的腐朽污秽，是典型的投降主义；她的眼神充满了资本主义妓女才有的赤裸挑逗，这是对整个共和国联盟男性公民的巨大侮辱，会让他们家庭、学业与事业遭受重大损失，甚至走上犯罪的道路。哦，他还补充了一句，特别是青少年，括号，10岁以上。”  
“他怎么不干脆写受精卵以上？”Elsa冷笑。  
“这还没完，Clark委员认为她露出肩膀这个举动，有刻意模仿波提切利这种西方淫秽反动‘艺术家’之嫌......”  
“等等，我似乎猜到他接下来要说什么了，他该不会说因为她的肩膀带着波提切利式的圆润，所以她就有着一对波提切利式的乳房吧？”  
“哇啦，精彩；一字不差。如果这几份资料不是我刚才亲自给你的，我甚至会怀疑你才是现场那个奋笔疾书的书记员。”  
“这简直就是一派胡言！”Elsa气得发疯，“男人要犯罪是她的错，长得太美也是她的错，有一对饱满而不庸俗的乳房还是她的错！照他们的说法，她就不该出生在这个世界上！”  
“这话你最好让暴雨删掉。”Kristoff小声提醒她。  
“放心，她的记录系统正睡得好好的。”她用拇指将那沓资料厌弃地捋了一遍，“所以说，二十几份资料都是这种乱七八糟到该直接送进碎纸机的玩意？”  
“那可不止。有吹嘘自己是古阿伦戴尔王国继承人的疯子，他在‘微特’上宣布自己会在酸雨季降临的第二周周六登基，届时大家在民主大礼堂望过大弥撒后便能直接参加他的加冕仪式，而不用特地在周日赶来，我都禁不住为这位国王的贴心感动到痛哭流涕；还有这位，宣称自己是来自阿拉巴马的巫师，能通晓过去、预卜未来，他在公开场合——据说是收费占卜的时候——辱骂伟大导师，说他前世是只生活在危地马拉的猪，他的主人是名缺了左乳房的妇人，他有三十三个孩子——其实是猪仔——然后在1836年与他的孩子们一道被大地震导致的山体滑坡挤压成了猪肉酱......等等。其余的你不会想听了。”  
“希望他预卜到自己将会被逮捕的命运了。” _真是一场教科书级别的权力滥用灾难_ 。Elsa叹了口气。  
他们俩相顾无言了一阵子，Elsa看完第十三分潜在威胁份子的资料时，墙上时钟的指针才绕过第二十一圈；她这才发觉，原来当你挂念着某个人时，与他人相处的时间总显得多余且难捱。Kristoff显然也察觉到了Elsa的焦躁，以及焦躁之下隐隐欲发的怒意，它们宛如即将到来的酸雨季才能看到的深灰色积雨云，凝滞在她四周，并以肉眼可见的速度朝外扩散，不多时将席卷至他所在的位置。 _这可不是什么好兆头_ ，他想。于是寻找话题似的开了口：“说起来，上次你问过我有关于记忆空白的事儿。”  
“你有新发现了？”她立刻坐直身子，一副虚心求教的模样；灯光之下，金色的长发宛如黄水晶般的远古海洋，Kristoff不禁感叹，倘若这片海洋的主人不那么变幻无常该有多好。  
但现在可不是悲春伤秋的好时机，眼见风向转好，他赶忙趁热打铁，以免自己错失良机、倾覆在这片凶险的怒涛当中。“等一下，让我们确认下‘无菌环境’。”这是他与她之间的暗号，意味着二人即将谈论一些会给自己带来麻烦的话题。她让Kristoff检查了一下介入器的信号源——不知为何，每当Kristoff抱怨它们在闪烁时，Elsa总会想起暴雨向她描述过的Red·Kosfeld吸烟的样子：那些呛人的烟雾仿佛兀鹫的羽翼，将他的脸还有脸上的伤疤裹得严严实实；红色的微光在若隐若现的明灭中像极了一只自阴森地狱向外窥探的眼睛。  
在确认未处于连接或者被连接状态后，Kristoff这才继续先前的话题，他将两条腿搁在那堆资料上，用手托住后脑勺：“你曾说过始终无法回忆起七岁之前的记忆。”  
“没错。”  
“你有没有想过这样一种可能，是暴雨导致你无法顺利回溯记忆？又或者说是它不愿意你想起过去？”  
“怎么？你已经放弃追求科学真理，转投神秘学的怀抱了？那我可得恭喜你找到解脱良法，再也不用为了高等科学部那寥寥无几的名额而伤神了。”  
“神秘学没什么不好，”他一副无所谓的口吻，颇有几分犬儒主义者的神采，“人总得学会多角度思考问题。”  
“我还以为立志于成为科学部研究员的人不屑于说这种三流科幻故事中才会出现的烂俗笑话。”她以字正腔圆的方式着重强调了后几个字，“它只是个机器而已。在它的眼里OrWell跟其他人没什么两样，无非是几行单词和数字组成的句子罢了。”  
“但它表现得很黏你。”他则强调自己的观点，仿佛他们不是在谈论一台没有感情的超级计算机，而是在对街边的虎斑猫品头论足。“如果它喜欢你，自然会从你的角度为你趋利避害。”  
她没好气儿地反驳他：“这个结论可不怎么科学，难道就因为我有全部权限？”  
“当然不是这种弱智的理由，”Kristoff寸步不让，似乎在向她强调『别小看科学家的严谨』，“而是在于它会为了你的请求、或者说为了替你解决问题采取积极的自我进化方略。”  
“Kristoff，”她放下杯子，双手环抱于胸前。Kristoff则朝后缩了两寸，因为他知道那是Elsa表达不满之前的习惯动作，“我再说一次，这种用来糊弄官员的陈词滥调一点不好笑。”  
“你不能因为无法接受一台机器爱上了自己就拒绝任何合理的解释。”  
“这他妈哪儿合理了？”Elsa很少爆粗口，除非万不得已。  
“我研究过PaH，分析过它的分子链，在阿扑吗啡一般的强效介入面前，它最多算个治疗感冒的阿司匹林。”他说，“你的记忆受损绝不是PaH长时间能做到的。假如你有意识地进行回溯，相信我，它的阻隔功效不会比彗星剧院里那些黄麻织成的帷幕强多少。”  
“Kristoff，” 她明显地动摇了，但仍企图坚持己见，“暴雨只是一台计算机，顶多程序复杂了点而已。”  
“Elsa，别小瞧我的钻研精神，我翻过‘暴雨’的历史。你知道，高等科学部那群醉心于谋得职称的家伙们但凡有一丁点儿新动静，便会在《劳动真理报》上大肆鼓吹：什么跨世纪的发明啦、什么铺就伟大之路啦、什么带领阿伦戴尔跨越新纪元啦。我得说，尽管百分之九十他们都不过是在用拾人牙慧的模仿品骗取研究补贴，但凡事总有例外，暴雨就是其中之一。”他的声音被压得很低，听上去像是拨弄琴弦后的余音，“在电子阅览室，我翻阅了每一期《劳动真理报》，你猜我发现了什么？暴雨最早出现在公众视野并不是十年前，而是十七年前，也就是2049年；那篇被搁在寻人启事上方的报道出乎寻常地只有短短五句话，四十六个单词；没有研发者姓名，没有天花乱坠的功能介绍，没有预计投入使用时间，它甚至不叫暴雨，而是被称作‘意识及视野共享设备’；一言蔽之，这篇简陋到不似出自高等科学部之手的报道不像是告知于众的丰功伟绩，反倒像是留给某个人的最后通牒。”  
“Kristoff，这只是你的臆测。按照你的说法，如果伟大导师厌恶勿忘我的香味，那么我们岂不是要把紫草科与白花丹科的植物统统送去牛栏、仅仅因为星辰花也被称为‘勿忘我’？”  
“好，那我们先将名字放在一边。2049年之后的七年时间，它销声匿迹了；高等科学部的研究员们不再鼓吹它，政府所有研究计划里关于‘意识及视野共享设备’的词条统统被删除；它突然之间没有了任何动静，像是被投入水潭里的石子一样沉了下去。我知道，你会说，政府取消某个没有前景的项目这很正常，可Elsa，我了解高等科学部那群家伙，他们虽然惯于招摇撞骗，但还不至于蠢到在《劳动真理报》上丢人现眼。”  
“所以你的结论是？”  
“我认为它因为某种不可抗力，被迫中断了七年，或者是它的开发者去世了、只留下了一串不完整且难以破译的代码，而高等科学部那群傻帽压根看不懂它；又或者这串代码并不复杂，但能够适配它研发目的的操作者尚未出现；再或者确实有这么一名适配者的存在，但她太过年幼、尚且不能驾驭它。”  
“越来越荒谬了。”  
“别急着用你的知识驳斥我，Elsa。我调取过暴雨的版本记录，事实再次证明，高等科学部的研究员根本不了解这台机器的运作原理，他们看不懂它复杂的运行规则，更别提对其运作方式进行篡改。为了保守秘密，他们居然天真地以为加壳就能掩盖代码的核心程序，但很可惜，他们对壳的理解完全错误——说真的，受过训练的狐獴在这方面都比他们强——它没能抹去暴雨最初的版本记录，那串首行代码注释就是2049年《劳动真理报》上提到的那台‘意识及视野共享设备’。换句话说，直到2056年1月27日，第一批受试者出现，它才成为了‘暴雨’。”说到这儿，Kristoff低沉的嗓音激动得颤抖起来，“你知道这意味着什么吗？意味着第一批受试者中有一个人是重启这台机器的关键。那个人就是你。”  
“你简直就是在胡说八道。”Elsa别过脸，声音里蕴含着愠怒。  
“是的是的，你仍然会觉得我在牵强附会，但在那之后，高等科学部对‘暴雨’的研究以离奇的速度突飞猛进，就好像他们当中突然来了位詹姆斯·科尔、又或者是道格·卡林一样。好的好的，别那样瞪着我，我只是太喜欢那两部电影罢了。言归正传，2056年12月19日，暴雨系统上线还不到一年，子系统‘福金’成功研发。让我来提个问题，Elsa，你还记得自己那时在做什么吗？”  
她思索了一会儿，“记得，因为那是我进入OrWell以来处理的第一个棘手罪犯，‘虎百合杀手’Bill·Harrison，你应该听过他的名字。”她说，“那混蛋狡猾得像条蝰蛇，重罪处理班的行为分析师给他画的‘像’全都不顶用；Red跟我扑空了好几回，那颗9mm口径子弹的碎片至今还卡在我的胫骨里，一到酸雨季它就会让我想起那家伙临死前的脸。”她将一片柠檬放入苏打水中，一饮而尽。惶然造成的干渴被甘甜浸润，她感觉好多了，于是语调又变得轻快起来，“我承认，Bill·Harrison能被顺利逮捕的确与‘福金’有很大的关系，但这还是不能说明什么问题。”  
“你说了算，”他耸耸肩，“如果个例只是巧合，那我们再来谈谈‘雾尼’。就在你调查前税务总长Thomas·Jefferson无功而返的第二天，‘雾尼’便正式上线；如果不是它，谁会想到那间不足二十平米的房子里设有那样精巧而复杂的机关呢？要知道，在Red指派你介入案件之前，那间屋子已经被RiskBreaker里里外外搜查了三次，只差掘地三尺了。Elsa，当你发现Jefferson藏起来的账目时，难道就没有想过为什么那群专业的掘墓人发现不了机关的存在？”  
她紧张地看着Kristoff，“也许只是测试。”  
“你比谁都清楚，那不是测试。暴雨从来就没有做过任何测试。”Kristoff一改往日的嬉皮笑脸，严肃而认真，“‘弗洛伊德’的出现是为了帮助你审讯Karl，在那之前，没人知道那副正儿八经的大学教授外表下不仅是一个恋母的心理变态，还埋葬了十二条生命；‘达芬奇’的出现是因为你需要替Red鉴别手中那副《岩间圣母》的真伪，因为博物馆也好、艺术馆也罢，统统没有真迹可供参考。Elsa，你还看不出来吗？这些子系统全都是某件事或某个目的的产物，而它们都指向了你。”  
“够了，Kristoff。”她粗暴地打断了他想要继续说下去的念头，“这都是测试。只是测试而已。”  
他抗议道，“如果你因为它是机器便否定它为你做的一切，这不公平。”  
“不，这不是公平与否的事儿。”她下意识地呼唤了暴雨，但它不在，这让她稍微轻松了一点，“有些人喜欢秘密，无论是自己的还是别人的，他们觉得那是一种无形的财富，Red就是这样的人；我不是，Kristoff，我不是。我不想、也不会成为他那样的人。”  
“可如果是暴雨阻止你回忆起过去，那么自然有它的理由。难道你就不想知道它的理由是什么吗？”  
蓦地，她产生了一种恐惧，一种来自于记忆深处、被她遗忘了许多年的恐惧；如同一阵耳语，在一遍遍地哼唱着某首不知名的挽歌。她觉察到了Kristoff所说的那些事实中包含的诡异巧合，不过令她担忧的事情却远非如此：她并不在意暴雨是否夺走了她的记忆，因为倘若它们真的存在过，任凭时过境迁、沧海桑田，它们终归属于自己，无非丢失几缕气味、缺少几分光鲜而已；但若她的全部人生皆始于一场虚构呢？若那些真实又迷幻的梦境，那些似是而非又无比笃定的信念，甚至那个名字，都只是一个机器因其怜悯之心而替她编织的谎言呢？  
她开始怀疑，曾经苦苦追寻的一切也许只是某个经由他人之手拼凑伪造而来的斑驳倒影，她却欣喜若狂，将它放在记忆深处最贵重的盒子里妥善保藏。有一天，她打开它时，却发现那里除了一抹破碎的阳光和几缕染有灰尘的空气，什么也没留下；她同时也在害怕，如若她的命运不过是成为另一个人的幻影，她还有勇气去面对一目了然的结局吗？  
这一刻，她逐渐意识到，拼命追寻过去、缅怀过去，不过是缺乏朝前看的勇气罢了，于是下定决心般深吸一口气，“也许你说得没错，也许那个理由于我而言十分重要，但再深入下去对我们俩没有好处，你明白我的意思吗？我不想成为高等科学部的明星小白鼠，你也不会想自己的名字在某一天登上《劳动真理报》的社会版②。这事儿就这么结了，算我欠你的，Kristoff。”  
他呼哧呼哧地瞪着Elsa好半天，不敢相信这种近乎于投降的丧气话竟会从她的嘴里听到。良久之后，Kristoff妥协了——如同坏掉的弹子机一样，话语以极快地速度从喉咙里被挤了出来，仿佛构成句子的那些单词并非独立存在、而原本就是一个整体似的，“你赢了。准研究员Sven中止本次调查行动。”他摆明了要用这种幼稚的方式告诉她，他身为科学家的自尊心受到了侮辱，他同意她的决定只是源于友谊。  
对话以不欢而散告终。接下来的数日，她与Kristoff都竭力避免交谈，避免想起关于这个耸人听闻却又使人怅然的秘密、以及秘密背后那不快与惊悸交织的现实。长期的搭档生涯使他们默契十足，若非必要，绝不开口；即便开口，也定如电报般言简意赅。  
只有一件事情值得庆幸，那便是她与Anna之间的关系有了一些令人欣慰的进展。她们熟络起来，相处不再带着陌生人特有的疏离之感，像是阳光终于穿过了重重夜幕之下的愁云惨淡，她们开始有机会藉由充盈着整个房间的光线试着看清对方的脸。起先，那姑娘的行动尚且不便，故此大多由Elsa照顾她的起居。尽管照料得有些笨拙，甚至闹出好几个笑话，但她的窘境在那姑娘的乐观面前也变得无关紧要，反倒更像对生活的调侃，她们借着这独特的语言，或欢笑、或攀谈；后来伤势渐愈，情况便反了过来：也许是闲得发慌，也许是感激她的救命之恩，Anna开始替她整理房间、打理衣裳，在她回到家之前将晚餐准备妥当；待到Anna行动完全自如，她则将藏书的位置也告诉了那姑娘，好让她有东西打发自己不在时的冗沉时间；到了夜晚，她们会并肩坐在破旧的沙发上，或是一道沉默地聆听那张唱片，或是各持一本书静静地享受阅读时光。她们像朋友那样谈笑风生，偶尔也会不顾邻居的投诉、放肆地开怀大笑。  
就在昨天，作为对那姑娘毫无保留的回报，她在席间也试着讲述了一些自己的过往，包括暴雨、Kristoff以及她奇特的生理构造。Anna对后者并不感到惊讶，也没流露出半点儿厌恶；相反地，她笑着称呼她为“赫马弗洛狄忒斯”，并宽慰她没准这世上真的有位萨耳玛西斯在苦苦追寻她也说不定。这令Elsa忐忑不安的心稍稍朝着地面的方向降落了一点。  
也正因为这个缘故，二十七天之后，她再一次微笑着朝Kristoff打招呼，那男人差点感动到落泪；他如同与失散多年的姐妹重逢的妇人，拉着Elsa絮絮叨叨了好半天；他说从那天开始便在害怕会永远地失去与她这段珍贵的友情，并为此独自懊恼神伤了许久；他甚至想过在下班以后，无论她是否同意，都要强行拉着她去喝酒，好让彼此在酒精的麻醉中敞开心扉，从此不再为那件事耿耿于怀。好在Elsa的主动示好，令他从自怨自艾的纠结郁悴中醒来。他骂道：“去他的狗屎自尊心，你才是我最重要的朋友。”  
但接下来，这位“友情终结者”又给Elsa带来了另一则令她不安的消息。他掏出随身携带的笔记本，翻到其中的某一页，对她说道，“在我们短暂断交之前，你托我调查那枚指纹的主人有了眉目，是个姑娘。话说在前面，你挑人的眼光不错，她长得不赖，有着一副讨人喜欢的面孔，难怪你会为她着迷。”  
“我没有为她着迷，”她心虚地抗议，手指如同掩人耳目进行秘密约会的年轻情侣，慌不择路地绞在一起，又连忙若无其事地散开，“我拜托你调查她，只不过因为在爆炸案现场发现了指纹，而暴雨这儿却查不到任何数据而已；你知道，警察局那帮混蛋不但官僚，还是群种族主义者，上一回我拿着协查令要求调取Jefferson的资料时，他们就差把‘变异种与狗不得入内’写在我脸上了。”  
“我懂我懂。”面对Elsa不愉快的遭遇，Kristoff表现得犹如时事评论员在谈论2019年大雪灾后饿殍遍野时那般义愤填膺；他像比利时人一样挥舞着双臂，恨不得马上掀起一场革命，“ _这儿_ 总是他们那种人的天下。把傲慢当高贵、把无知当单纯、把刻薄当礼貌、把排除异己当维护稳定，搅得世界乱了套。”直到她竖起手指，放在唇边，Kristoff这才放下胳膊。  
“所以你要告诉我的只有她长得还不赖？”她装作漫不经心地问道，仿佛只是在确认今天天气如何。  
“当然不止这些，”他收起笑脸，“同她那张漂亮脸蛋可以媲美的就是她的案底，要知道警局的档案盒是我见过的最浮夸、最浪费空间的存储容器，臭名昭著的剥皮者Gale面对那种能把整只大象放进去的盒子、案底充其量也只能填满一个，她却足足有三个。这位典型的危险份子光是在青少年时期受到的指控便足够那些法学家与教育家们紧急出台一部未成年人犯罪预防法案，真不知道他们为什么没这样做。”他举起笔记念道，“让我们进入正题，Anna•Arendelle，犯罪编年史如下：她的犯罪生涯始于2053年，那时她七岁，因偷窃面包被判处劳动教养一个月；八岁到十岁，她被判处劳动教养的时间比她能在大街上散步的自由时间多得多，罪名依然是偷窃；紧接着，她很幸运地被一个中产阶级家庭领养了，但好景不长，十一岁时她开始频繁地离家出走，最终因入室盗窃被判处劳动改造六个月；十二岁时因诈骗与盗窃被判处五记鞭刑外加劳动改造九个月；十三岁时则因抢劫与蓄意伤害被判处十记鞭刑、一次水刑以及劳动改造一年。在她第三次结束劳动改造之后，也就是2059年3月，她被控谋杀了她的哥哥Hans·Joyce——当然那小子与她没有血缘关系——但随后因证据不足被释放，她也因此离开了寄养家庭，成为了真正意义上的流浪者。2059年至2064年，她的犯罪足迹时不时地出现在首都各个阴暗的角落，受害者不胜枚举，但都算不上什么重罪；到了2065年11月，她真正的麻烦来了：Queena·Adams的家人向警局报案，称她已失踪数日，哦，忘记说了，Queena是《新闻人》的专栏记者，那篇赫赫有名的纪实报道《别让崇拜毁了你》便出自她手。Queena的家人声称最后一次见到她时，她正在同这姑娘一起进行某些伤风败俗、道德沦丧的......活动——这一段的记录最后被涂抹了，我猜是为了保护受害者的隐私——为此Queena的父亲跟她大吵了一架、不欢而散。因此，作为最后见到Queena的人，加上那姑娘篇幅长得吓人的前科，她毫无悬念地成了头号嫌犯；2066年9月，Erica·Percy 被发现在家中自缢身亡，我想你应当还记得她主演的《天鹅湖》，据说她租住的那间房子里到处是那姑娘的指纹，而舞蹈家悲痛欲绝的未婚夫为了捉住她还在报纸上一连好几个月刊登了悬赏启事，也不知道他进展如何。此后，这姑娘销声匿迹了一段时间，直到前不久罗马广场爆炸案她又出现了，鉴证科的报告指出，遗留在现场的炸弹碎片上发现了她的指纹，警方已经将她列为一级通缉犯展开了全城搜捕，我想她应该藏不了多久了。当然，有件事儿你说得没错，这些传奇的犯罪经历在暴雨的系统里的确痕迹全无，不过我猜兴许是警察局那帮家伙偷懒所致，他们一向如此；那群母牛般的官员愿意接受驱使、老老实实地坐在办公桌前的目的只有一个，那就是为了准点下班，他们才不在乎犯罪率是否居高不下。以上，调查员Kristoff汇报完毕。如果你能抓住她，没准能趁机擢升一级。”最后，他合上记载着混乱真相的笔记本——如果可能，Elsa真想一把火烧了它——总结道。  
“但愿我能抓住她。” _不，我绝不能让她落在他们手上_ 。凭借着多年来OrWell生涯养成的职业习惯，她已经预见到了那姑娘被逮捕后的命运：不会有比劣迹斑斑的她更适合充当替罪羔羊的人选了，她不会得到公正的审判，只有无知民众无处发泄的愤怒迎接她；而那些惯食人血的“无冕之王”只会煽风点火，他们趋之若鹜的目的只是为了将她进一步打造成完美的众矢之的；她是否有罪已经不重要，重要的是，要以最快的速度宣布她罪大恶极、必须处以极刑以儆效尤，要让那些无所事事、思维匮乏的乌合之众体会到用牡蛎壳一片片地割开耶稣神圣的肉体时才有的快感。她了解那些制定游戏规则的人，尽管他们在许多方面皆表现得庸俗且缺乏智慧，但唯独在这点上，他们的智谋狡猾多端、计划天衣无缝、手段屡试不爽；这种闹剧似的拙劣表演她见过无数次，每一次的出现都是一场集体无意识的狂欢，这狂欢却不能带来繁荣与稳定；对于绝大参与者而言，它不过是用餐过后擦拭嘴角的廉价纸巾，永远恰到好处地出现，并且永远不会短缺，但对于那些受害者而言，他们付出了生命的代价仅仅只能愉悦那些人短短的三天。  
她不在乎那姑娘头上有多少罪名，因为她已在那姑娘贫弱得几乎随时会枯折的身子上看到了何谓真实——所谓的累累罪行是这个世界与权力交媾后诞下的病态产物，倘若一个饱受苦难折磨的人当真罪不可赦，那么带给这个人无尽痛苦的世界也理应同罪，加害者用身份、用地位、乃至用性别义正言辞地为自己的罪行开脱才是这个世界走向日暮穷途的根源。正因为如此，她不能忍受那姑娘再遭受苦难，那顶荆棘王冠已经落在了她的头上，成为了与她血肉相连的责任。她意识到自己已彻底背离了Red的教导、背离了OrWell的职责，不假思索地选择了相信那姑娘，这种无须任何理由的信任与人类亘古不变的呼吸一样自然，哪怕会为她带来灾难性的后果她也决意不去理会。  
她盯着Kristoff，问道：“你会替我保守这个秘密吧？我是说在我逮到这条大鱼之前。”  
“毋庸置疑。”  
“那就好。”这样一来，她便不用考虑采取某些迫不得已的方式来减少知情者了。事实上，她也不愿意那样做。她不愿看到以死亡拯救死亡，如果当真需要有人牺牲，那么只有她便够了。  
当晚，她离开办公室时，对搭档多年的男人道了声谢。她说：“Kristoff，你是我最好的朋友。”  
  
回到公寓后，她所做的第一件事便是告诉那姑娘自己得到的所有消息，并犹犹豫豫地表示如果Anna想要继续逃亡，她会倾尽全力给予帮助。那姑娘听后陷入了长时间的沉默。她只能听到那姑娘北风般寒冷而急促的呼吸声，以及它挣扎着越过伤痛的残枝断桠后被拉长变调的尾音；Elsa这才明白过来：那些罪名是一块块的伤疤，是恨的残骸与爱的尘埃，她所看到的不过是它们历经数万光年留给自己的残影，在漫长的旅行过程中，那姑娘早已选择将其遗忘，而她却又愚蠢地将印有它们身影的照片拿了出来。为此，她自责极了。  
“抱歉，我只是......”她感觉自己的解释如同所有的陈词滥调那般苍白无力，“我没有怀疑你，我只是担心你的安全。”  
“是我忘了，你是名OrWell。”那姑娘笑了笑。  
“跟那没关系，”她说，“我只想多了解你一点。”  
“你大可以来问我。”  
“一开始我怀疑你，与我接受过训练有关；就好比你把一只受伤的羚羊放在狮子跟前，它的第一反应只会是吃掉这份食物，而不是思考今天到底要不要扮演一回素食主义者。”她懊恼地坐回沙发，“是的，我承认，这件事情上我犯了蠢。可我救了一个来历不明的姑娘，她醒来第一件事儿便是拿着枪对准我的胸膛，换做是你，也会跟我做一样的决定。”  
那姑娘沉思片刻，“好吧，你说得有道理。这件事情上我们扯平了。”  
如此干脆的回答反而使Elsa紧张起来，“你想要离开吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”那姑娘反问道，“一名罪犯待在一名OrWell的家里，始终不是什么明智之举。”  
“我发誓，我不会告发你，绝对不会。”她倏地站了起来，激动地来回踱步，“听着，你现在离开太危险了，警察局那帮家伙正在全力搜捕你；我了解他们，那群贪大求荣的畜生才不会管你是不是主谋、有什么苦衷，他们只要抓到你就会立刻把你送上电椅或者绞架，并向全国直播；他们只想找个人为被损毁的伟大导师雕像负责；而那些冲着你哈哈大笑的所谓人民只想借机图个乐子。Anna，你不能因为我们之间这点微不足道的误会轻率地丢掉性命。”  
“听上去你倒是挺关心我的。”Anna玩味地看着心急如焚的Elsa，目光狡黠得像只精明的狐狸。“你希望我留下来吗？”  
“天知道，我有多希望你能留在这儿，”她的回答一如呓语那般脱口而出，仿佛她已在梦境中无数次向某人诉说过这番话语一样，“但我尊重你的决定，如果你执意离开，我也会尽可能地保护你。”  
“你喜欢我？”那姑娘突然问她。  
她愣了两秒，随即苦涩地回答道，“为什么不呢？”  
“你想要我吗？”  
“什么？”她以为自己听错了。  
“想同我做那事儿吗？”  
“不。”她斩钉截铁地予以了否定。如果她愿意，趁人之危并不是什么难事，可如此一来，她们之间的关系就变成了一场交易，这是她一直以来竭力避免的，“我说那些话不是为了得到你的身体。”  
“我知道，但这算不上等价交换。”  
“在我看来，它就是。我跟......”她深吸一口气，免得自己讲着讲着便哭出来，“我跟那些......那些帮助过你的人不同。我救你、收留你，只因为这样做会让我心情愉快，不是为了别的。”  
“Elsa，”Anna念出那个名字时是那样温柔，以至于有那么一瞬间，Elsa真的那姑娘以为在呼唤她，“跟喜欢的人做爱并不是什么坏事儿，更谈不上交易。”  
“但你不喜欢我。”  
“你错了，Elsa，我喜欢你。”她走到她身旁，“不然早在半个月前我就该从这名OrWell身边逃走。”  
Elsa明白，那是她同意委身于自己的信号，这令她心有不甘，却又别无选择。她想要的不止这些，但这已是那姑娘能够给予她的情感极限，也是她能在这份单相思中获得的最好结局。  
她被那姑娘按进沙发深处。几根手指如同柔嫩的触须，轻车熟路地探进了衬衣的缝隙。  
“我还以为你没有性欲。”那姑娘将Elsa发烫的身体握在手心，熟稔地揉搓着它神经敏感而发达的顶端。  
“我当然有！”Elsa红着脸，想要推开那姑娘站起来，可她低估了那玩意被人握在手中时带来的感官刺激，想要承受它带来的煎熬不会比在重罪处理班遭受电刑更轻松。  
“要做吗？”拇指顶在它的下颚处，随后她稍稍用力往上撩，其余四指则沿着逐渐凸起的脉络紧紧地捆住它。  
“我不是你的姐姐。”Elsa感觉身体混乱得像一场充满高能带电粒子流的太阳风暴，意识似乎马上就要从肉体电离。  
“我知道。”紧接着，Elsa猝不及防地被那姑娘含入口内。她以为自己跌进了熔岩滚滚的地心，差点大叫起来。  
“别这样做。别。”她无力地咕哝着，却下意识地挺起了肌肉紧致的腰腹。那姑娘在这方面颇有经验，没几分钟，Elsa便只能捂住双眼，企图不去看她将自己的体液吞入腹中。  
“原来那玩意儿是这种味道。”她勾起舌尖，冲Elsa笑笑，轻松得像是在品味一道佳肴，指腹再次按在了那个突兀的勃起上，“要我继续吗？”  
Elsa绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
那是她第一次进入女性的身体，与自己手掌的感觉相去甚远。甫一进入，她便有了强烈的射出冲动。有些年头的麂皮在她的指缝间喀吱直响，似乎马上要被她撕裂。  
“忍住。”Anna柔声提醒她，“别这么快射出来。”  
“我......我头晕。”一只手无助地扶着那姑娘的腰，另一只手则陷入了她翘挺的臀肉当中。她晕厥一般向后仰去，预感自己将在坚硬的地面上又一次摔得粉身碎骨。  
“喜欢我这样做？”那道湿润的缝隙将她吞至一半，尔后缓慢地吐出一小寸；她听到自己的声带振动出奇怪的响动，既陶醉又遗憾；接下来，她被用力地带向炙热的深处，血液因此沸腾，使心脏的负荷到达了极限，她的手指下意识地捉紧了那姑娘纤弱易折的肩膀。Anna亲吻着她的耳垂，“按照你自己的想法，试着抚摸我。”低沉而温暖的声音令她在情爱的暖流中产生了一种迷茫的错觉，像是另一场梦境：终有一天她们将会一道前往墙外的世界，在某个小房子里白头偕老，然后某一天，她们伴着九月逐渐萧瑟的黄昏一道细数南去的飞雁。  
她“看”到了位于隐秘缝隙上方的突起，并觉察到了它的勃起，只是那种勃起与自己略有不同，她有些好奇地用手指捏住它，随后便听到了Anna快乐的尖叫，还有随之而来的、缓缓溢出缝隙的某种液体。  
裂缝如软体动物般绵软潮润的边缘正吮吸着勃起的根部，内里则更为激烈；她遭到了强烈的拉拽，甚至有些疼痛。那姑娘的身体如同白云石灰，干爽、细腻又极易沸腾，是对任何深陷其中之人意志的巨大挑战；她不明白为什么那姑娘一边禁止自己射出，一边又要用这种方式持续地折磨自己，但还是老老实实照着她的话做了。在忍过第一次射入的冲动后不久，身体便为了谋求第二次释放的机会，开始讨好它的交配对象。  
她对性交的概念知之甚少，不过在陷入那副躯体深处时，刻在基因中的繁衍本能使她在一瞬间丧失了理智，变成了一只受欲望驱使的动物——腰部肌肉亢奋地收缩、摆动，只为了让自己探寻得更深。  
这场欢爱一直持续到第二天早上。她们互相取悦，一共做了六次，体液与爱液混在一块儿，把二人都弄得黏黏糊糊，但她们太累，直至中午才有力气爬起来清理身子——在浴室里她们又做了两次，不加节制的行为使得二人足足花了两个小时才结束这次漫长洗浴。  
“你是我所见过的最善于学习的人。”Anna将抹好果酱的面包递给她，随后往自己嘴里塞了块。她则面带羞色地为那姑娘切好牛排，“谢谢。”Anna莞尔，“你是想喂饱我后再来几回么？”  
“不，不不，我只是......”她惶恐地垂下头，“你，我感觉你太累，身子也太弱了，昨晚我......你得补充点营养。”  
“我知道，”脚趾恶作剧似的轻踏在了她原本处于休眠状态的下身上，她赶忙捉住宛如海葵般摇曳的柔软凸起，“有没有人称赞过你窘迫的样子很性感？”  
“没，”她苦笑，“你忘了，我是不可接触者。”  
“那我又是你的第一次。”那姑娘的笑声戏谑里带着真诚，真诚中又掺杂着爱慕，世间种种合理与不合理汇聚于此，一如她们的相遇，不可捉摸、难以预料。“你今天还会去工作吗？”  
“不，”她说，“今天、明天我都会留在这儿。后天才轮到我。”  
“那就好，”说着，Anna起身，拿起餐盘，“等我收拾完，我们可以做一整天。”  
她默默地起身，将黑色风衣披上肩头。  
“你要出去吗？”Anna好奇地问她。  
“我......我去准备点......就是......我得......你得保护好自己......”她满脸羞愧、低声下气，仿佛自己犯了天大的过错。  
那姑娘恍然大悟地翘了翘眉梢：“你怕我怀孕？”  
她握着门把，背对着那姑娘，好半天才敢点头承认。手指熟悉的轮廓嵌合进她的指缝，又掀开她的衬衣；它们钻了下去，将她握进掌心。Elsa像只发情的母狮，喘着粗气。身体里的欲望正在涌现。  
“我喜欢你的贴心，但不用那么麻烦。他们说我的基因在出生时就被某种物质破坏了，我没法怀孕，这样说也不准确。事实上，我不会怀上陌生人的孩子，我只能跟血缘者繁衍后代。”那姑娘边吻她，边自嘲地笑笑，“所以我们可以做到世界末日，你什么也不用担心，也不用为此负责。”  
 _可_ _我想对你负责_ 。她在心底说道。  
那一刻，她与她再次因那个名字相隔万里。  
  
  
  
①日光兰：相传日光兰是在冥界盛开的花朵。  
②《劳动真理报》的社会版：反革命分子名单会在这个版面公布。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校对做得狗眼昏花

### 6

  
两个月以来，她已经逐渐养成了一个习惯：每当自梦中清醒，左手或者右手便会如盲人那样摸索着伸向一侧，以确认在漫长且真实的梦境中仍与她相依相伴的姑娘是否还在身旁。尽管大多数时间里，她都不在，不过Elsa早已没了第一次时的张惶。冰凉的空气依偎在她胸前，枕头上还有那姑娘发梢的淡淡甜香；她趴在床上，不禁想起了昨晚与那姑娘温存的画面，感觉自己像一张被人揉紧又抚平的丝绸幔帐。  
此刻，Anna正穿着她那件仍染有火药味的白色衬衫，迎着酸雨季到来前特有的橙色朝阳为她准备早餐。她眯着眼睛——虽然知道这样做于她而言并无意义，但她还是想要用这种方式让自己显得像个“正常人”——盯着那姑娘犹如鲑鱼般光滑的后背；在回波中，深幽的缝隙自双臀下方徐徐而上、展至腰间，令她不禁想到了哈德逊河冲积而成的狭长峡谷；她曾无数次品尝那条河道中心最深处盈满的甘露，每一次都有不同的感受：有时缱绻的柔波将她吞没，仿佛她只是众多逆流而上的鲑鱼中的一条，而它选择了一视同仁；有时奔涌的浪尖将她紧裹，似乎害怕她被自己生出的湍急漩涡拉入黑暗深渊，从此远离它的怀抱。  
思绪的火种引燃了身体的渴盼，她寻思着是否要悄悄起身，走到正在煎鸡蛋的Anna身旁，装作不经意地将手搭在她的腰畔，然后悄无声息地撩开那道被她揉得有些起皱的薄纱——那是昨晚、乃至此前每一个日夜她们所经受的痛苦与甜蜜如胶似漆的痕迹；Anna一定不会推开她，自她们第一次发生关系以来，她从不推开她；实际上，她甚至鼓励Elsa学着不动声色地向她求欢，因为她喜欢她拙笨不堪却又聪慧过人的样子。  
一切都很顺利。Anna的呼吸仍有些急促，仿佛刚经历了一场令人欲罢不能的追逐；她轻咬着拇指，目光如同一只蝴蝶，时不时地在Elsa认真而专注的脸庞上停留；身子则宛如一座刚刚探出海面的小岛，散发着湿润且馥郁的馨香。Elsa替她擦拭过身子后，她们总算坐回了餐桌前。  
Anna看了眼位于沙发后方的狭长窗户，心想，待会得先将那块玻璃擦上一遍。她坐在那儿，看着Elsa为自己将煎蛋切成招人喜欢、充满童趣的方块儿，像是出自贝尼尼之手的光照会图腾，工工整整、严格对称，令Anna禁不住暗忖，这人是不是对待所有事情都定如埃里克·维亚尔笔下的德国人那般带着无可救药似的一丝不苟？是不是哪怕感到头晕目眩，也只会恭谨克制地解开一粒纽扣，而不会如迪恩·莫里亚蒂那样将整件外套脱下来、直接甩进西部荒野那深不见底的黑暗？  
但某种东西的存在似乎昭示了截然相反的答案。她静静地感受着身体深处那些属于Elsa的情热一点一点地朝外淌，它们分明已经冷却，又似乎一直在燃烧。她喜欢Elsa带给她的灼痛感，那种感觉像是于隆冬时分光着脚丫走在被熊熊篝火烘烤过头的榉木地板上，尽管有些烫，却依然是使人倍感舒适的温度。她目不转睛地盯着正专心致志地修剪煎蛋边缘的Elsa，从抿得很紧、似是天南星叶的双唇，再到微微翘起如同圣卢卡斯角的鼻尖；阳光于窗外不请自来，使得鼻梁看上去如同白雪皑皑的内华达山脉，山脉的一侧是加利福尼亚特有的泛黄春日，另一侧则是内华达与犹他之间延绵似海的万里黄沙；旅程的终点则是那双璀璨如星的眼睛，仿若出自钟爱绿松石与青金石深沉之美的埃及人之手，通透的蔚蓝簇拥着无暇的纯白，难以舍弃的人性依傍着纯一不杂的神性。  
起先，Anna觉得Elsa有如水星轨道一样难以接近，哪怕她们在一起已两月有余，她依旧举止得体、言辞恰当，仿佛她的本名并不是“Elsa”，而是“斯克热杜斯基”；她做每一件事都似乎定要恪守礼仪，包括做爱——倘若哪天Elsa宣布她其实拥有犹太血统，Anna绝对不会提出半点质疑，因为每次她征求自己意见时犹犹豫豫的模样，神似一位以传道为己任的年轻拉比在反复思量是否要将手中的帽子递给期盼已久的娇妻；那份踌躇近乎到了严苛的地步，以致她不得不率先夺下那顶该死的帽子，以免Elsa最终用斯多葛主义者那套让人听了就来气儿的性爱理论说服自己逃回拘谨而克制的禁欲世界。奇怪的是，这株将矜持优雅化作斯巴达式残酷律己的植物却有着张扬跋扈的根系，它们总爱沿着水润的泥土拼尽全力往里渗，每当那时，她便禁不住要修正自己先前错误的观念——Elsa或许更像木星：当她艰难地避过小行星带靠近Elsa的轨道，想要近距离观察她时，才惊觉自己已错过最佳的逃离时机，正不可避免地踏上了一条渐行渐炽的旅途；她像是义无反顾地坠入躲藏在气态外壳下灼热内核的伽利略号，最终被骇人的温度融化、消解；成为她的一部分让Anna有种满足感，这种满足感让Anna不禁想到，如若这个世界上只有一个幸福的圣地亚哥，那么一定是她。  
Elsa将餐盘送到她面前时，煎蛋、培根与面包以同样大小、按照既定顺序整齐排列，看过去宛如盘子里放了一个马其顿方阵。Anna一边露出微笑，一边犹豫着到底要不要为了解决饥饿问题而让这个可爱的军团分崩离析。  
“谢谢。”她用餐叉轻轻地戳了戳面包多孔的身躯，像是蚂蚁在用触须确认眼前的物体是否还活着。  
“你不喜欢吗？”Elsa有些紧张地问道。Anna思忖，如果她回答是，Elsa一定会毫不犹豫地回到壁橱前，想尽一切办法为她带来一顿丰美的早餐，以弥补之前那次小小的、令人回味无穷的冲动造成的后果。  
“喜欢。”她说，“我只是不想破坏它们精致的结构。”  
“听上去像是多萝西进入了瓷乡。”  
Anna笑道：“可它们算不上瓷公主，最多是那头可怜的奶牛，即便如此，我也很喜欢它们。”  
“你提醒了我，”在Elsa看来，Anna的笑容有一种无形的魔力，能带来沁人心脾的暖意。尽管在回波塑造的世界里，她始终看得不够真切，一如隔着尚未打磨成型的玻璃观察雨季变幻莫测的水滴：无论它们是细长如针、还是轻盈如尘，她均无从知晓；可她还是凭借着毅力，记住了Anna容貌上的点点滴滴，譬如此刻，Anna的嘴角弯成了琴弦的弧度，很快，一首欢乐的赋格曲便会被即兴演奏出来。Elsa也笑了，她说，“下次我该把它们摆得更精致点，好让你立刻产生把它们带到肚子里的念头。”间隔几秒后，她又问道，“说起来，我一直想知道你的头发是什么颜色？”她不知道自己为什么要问如此愚蠢的问题，通俗意义上讲，她是个“盲人”，甚至都不知道自己脑海中那些底片般的景象算不算“黑”与“白”，而她竟然在问自己所爱的姑娘头发是什么颜色。Elsa觉得自己简直蠢到了家，于是又补充道，“你不想说也没关系。我忘了，其实我压根不知道什么叫‘色彩’。”  
但那姑娘认真地回答道：“红色，”她捏起自己的发梢仔细看了看，“没准是红棕色，又或者是姜黄色。抱歉，我也没法形容得太具体。”  
她点点头，紧接着又没头没脑地问了一句，“如果有可能，你愿意跟我去别的地方吗？”这句话自然而亲切，Anna感觉它就像是一件刚熨好的衬衫，被Elsa递到了手旁，她想也没想地接下它，随后套在了不着寸缕的身上。  
“会。”脱口而出的答案令Anna惊讶不已。她们只缠绵了数十日，却有着一种相伴多年的默契，这份默契使她愈发清晰觉察到一个事实——这间屋子产生了某种神秘的力量，令她日以继夜地奔跑在追逐幻影之路上的灵魂头一回停下了脚步，头一回想看看脚下究竟有些什么：也许是阿塔霍兰十月荒凉时光的最后剪影，而她坐在水井旁，眺望着不复存在的故乡；也许是自宇宙诞生以来所有途经这片土地的生物留下的最后足印，尽管这些古老的凹痕已被漫长的光阴湮灭了痕迹，却仍然留下了无形的历史，它们成为了某种不可磨灭的回忆，如同这个城市每年准时降临的酸雨，当你倍感惆怅，便会想起它们，就像记忆在翻一本爱不释手的旧书、仅仅只是为了数百页当中的某一句话。这条道路笔直如箭、无所遮蔽，以至于它的终点是那样轮廓分明、荒凉悲怆，一如她垮掉的人生，只余一片一望无际的大海、一座头顶蓝光的灯塔和一轮永不陨落的白月；Anna曾以为她这一辈子都会沿着它走下去、跑下去，一段接着一段；可现在，她渴望被Elsa囚禁在这儿、这个须臾之地，直到永远。  
当这个念头如同波普彗星一般划过脑海时，她害怕了；这种惧怕是过去对她的告诫、也是一种威胁：下一次，它不会再这样言辞温和地指摘她的背叛。于是，她暗下决心，只要秒表爬过那一小格，她们会永远在一起这个故事便宣告完结，正如世间所有的故事都会有结局那样——只有极少的一部分会被疯子般的执念以灵魂为笔、以心血为墨顽强地写出来，而更多的则是在时间的每一片叶面上、每一寸土壤中徐徐蒸发。  
咔嗒。  
门被阖上；她们俩被一道拉回现实。她说：“但你知道，这儿挺好，好到我哪儿也不想去。”  
“是的，我知道。”Elsa并没有表现出过多的失望，她知道这可能会是一个漫长的、甚至不会有结果的过程，但她仍想尝试，“其实，”唇边的微笑变得有些凝重，Elsa不确信自己接下来的话是否会传递到那姑娘的心底；于她而言，言语犹如战争时期亟待投递的信件，她在云海之上，将爱意折成纸质的小鸟，掷向茫茫积云，却不清楚它们是否能真的躲过狂风骤雨、飞向命定的归途。“尽管我看不见你的双眼，可我始终在想，这姑娘的瞳孔里到底有着怎样的景象？直到昨晚，我才有了答案。”  
“是什么？”  
她不假思索地答道：“你的眼睛会是一朵夜光云，”一片柔软唇瓣欺上耳畔，它在说， _继续_ 。她屏住了呼吸，“......载着漫天星辰；那之上是银河的辉煌黎明，那之下是人间的暮霭黄昏。”  
Anna扯住她的衬衣纽扣时，问道：“你今天必须得过去吗？”  
她喘息着，扭动身子想要避开Anna，“还有一天就是酸雨季了。”  
那姑娘疑惑不解地捉住想要逃走的她，“跟这有什么关系？”  
她扭捏了半晌才羞赧地答道：“现在太早，太安静......他们会发现。”  
“他们”是指她好事的邻居。但Anna觉得，这种担忧全无必要，她解开Elsa刚刚扣好的衬衣，握住仿佛早已应允她所有不当行为、并企图与之共谋的勃起，“没关系，我会小点声。”  
她来到胜利大厦时，已是上午九时四十八分，刚走过转角，便在办公室门口见到了Red倚墙而立；她想，今年的全勤奖可算泡了汤，只是话虽如此，心情却一片坦然、没有半点儿遗憾。  
Red的左侧下颚至眼眶下方有着大片白斑——据说是在卫国战争中被反动派用硫酸弹所伤——宛如南达科他州特有的白色地衣紧紧地附着着脸部的肌肤，看过去颇似在那儿画了一幅意大利地图。作为曾经的老师、搭档以及“父亲”，Elsa对Red的评价介于客观与主观、极好与极坏之间，像个奉行投机主义的历史学家，总是模棱两可、顾左右而言他；但这又不能完全责怪Elsa，好比一个孩子自然没法儿对父母做出正确的评价——作为孩子们感知何谓爱的第一个源泉，他们多少带着点只能在众多画家笔下的诸神身上才能瞧见的神圣光环。  
无论是重罪处理班那些以杀人为乐的RiskBreaker，还是谨小慎微、活得战战兢兢的OrWell，又或者是人民革命委员会乃至整个国家诸多臃肿庞杂的机构里的大小官僚，但凡接触过Red·Kosfeld的人都知道，这位正处在中年哀秋的男人铁石心肠且厌恶追缅过去；他总认为既已逝去，那便且由他去，如同约克夏的落日，每天都会消逝，每天却又照常升起。从某个方面讲，他是个客观公正的人，因为他不仅这样对待他人，也如此要求自己。  
没有人知道Red的过往，哪怕已经成为事实“上帝”的暴雨也无法从灰烬中回忆幻影的全貌；这个男人将往昔藏在了风衣的暗影下、藏在了眉心的皱纹中、藏在了如炬的目光里，他用沉默为那些不为人知的历史渲染上神秘莫测甚至有些令人胆寒的阴冷色调，并对试图挖掘真相的好事者发出致命警告：“别试图靠近我。”在Elsa没有颜色的世界里，Red似是一幅丢勒的版画，一如那位无名骑士：严肃古板的面孔、浓密花白的眉毛、始终低垂的眼睑以及如摩尔人那般将真实想法用数不尽的沟壑掩盖得一干二净的褐色虹膜，令他看上去那样宏伟高大、凛然生辉，仿佛生来就带着荷兰人那股追求绝对公正的气质；只不过，Elsa觉得Red曾经的所作所为远没有伊拉斯谟那般崇高。不可否认，Red的执著是一种坚定、一声咆哮、一番诘问：这个我们为之奋斗的世界到底怎么了？为什么我们所做的一切都适得其反？但没人能回答他，因为那些人打心眼里不关心这个问题；经济增长、移民就业以及降低赋税等等，天花乱坠的口号与理论只是确保他们能够更好地站在那个位置发号施令的必要道具，就像魔术师没有帽子就变不出兔子那样；而Red自己也不能，因为他已身处其中；但他是个精明的助手，有着想要站到舞台中央的野心：他不想扮演自诩正义却最终殒命敌手的哈里·胡迪尼，也不想扮演只能独自演唱格里厄聊以自赏的克里莫尼尼，他的目标更为崇高，想要成为理查德·瓦格纳，谱写一曲属于自己的、恢弘的《尼伯龙根的指环》。Elsa有理由相信，Red曾是、也将是一个理想主义者——他的信念纯粹得宛如这片宇宙中仅存的夸克，再也找不到、也不会有其他粒子与之结合产生别的东西；倘若他的天性不那么残暴，兴许能够成为托洛茨基那般伟大的革命者也说不定，然而令人遗憾的是，他与雅各宾派以及十月党人在本质上并没有太多区别，热爱的手段也并非需要花费大量精力练习的腾挪辗转、或是日以继夜的伏案疾书，而是与那些前辈们一脉相承地钟爱一劳永逸的无情杀戮。  
因此，暴雨的出现使得他的执著正逐渐演变为一场无序的灾难，而这场灾难的尽头才是Red心驰神往的圣堂。很早以前，Elsa便隐隐觉察到了他盼望已久的应许之地的真实模样：像是陷入热寂的宇宙，看似一片沸腾，实则死气沉沉；所有人都在欢呼，却没有一个发自内心；大地成为了面具的大地，天空则渐行渐远，再也没有繁星于夜空画出壮丽的抛物线，闪耀在人们漆黑双眼中的唯一光亮只剩下纷飞的炮火。当她渐渐长大，对Red这份偏执的狂热便愈发惧怕、愈发无法苟同；Red对她日渐明显的厌恶毫不在意，作为斯宾塞的拥簇者，他对于这种敢于反抗的行为甚至颇有几分欣赏；Elsa知道，他企图将她打造成他最出色的女儿，而她也曾无数次地表示了明确拒绝：她与他截然相反，她怀旧、喜欢收藏整理记忆，觉得旧日时光才是诗歌的精髓，因为那里每一个标点符号皆系岁月亲手点缀；她不能容忍自己成为Red那种情感全无、草菅人命的刽子手，她渴望爱与被爱——这是她人生的边界、是刻在易碎珐琅器上企图永传于世的阿拉伯铭文、是必定会产生且无法被消除的“噪点”。尽管如此，Elsa或许会质疑Red为达目的不择手段的行事风格并大加鞭挞这种可耻的行为，她却从不质疑Red对共和国事业近乎宗教狂热般虔诚的信仰：与人民革命委员会那群肥肠满脑的寄生虫不同，Red是这个国家为数不多的、还在为拯救它和它的人民而竭尽所能的人之一。  
“早，Red。”她低声向他问好，像回到了十七年前第一次见到Red时那样，只是她如今已长大、生出了獠牙，不再如过去那般惴惴不安、低眉顺目了。  
“我听说你恐吓了一位医生。”Red则更为单刀直入，如同一个傲慢的外交官拒绝了劣等邻邦的使臣递来的手。Elsa气馁地想到，也许是分开得太久，她竟然忘了Red从不跟人寒暄。  
“我没恐吓他。”Elsa惊叹于内务部办事效率的对称性——无论对内还是对外，速度绝对一致。  
“他跑到纪律调查委员会投诉你了。”Red的目光像是一柄被波斯人精雕细琢过的短刀，即使Elsa看不见它，也能感觉到它锋利的刀身正企图划开她的皮肤，看看那下面是否充满了谎言。  
“那是两个月前的事儿了，而且我说了，我没恐吓他。”  
“他有录音。”  
“你知道那不能作为证据。”  
“他投诉你随意扩大调查范围，侵犯了他的人权。”他用拇指与食指掐灭了烟蒂，将它攒在手心。  
“人权的主体是人，不是会走路的海螺。”她撇嘴，又觉得自己既然已经骂出了口，不妨骂得更狠一点，反正处罚如同磐石一样摆在那儿，增一分或减一分，并不会使结果发生什么变化。  
“Elsa，注意你的言辞。”  
“你知道我跟‘暴雨’的匹配度是99.99%，它就那么自然地启动了‘雾尼’，我也不知道怎么回事。”Elsa心虚地将脸扭向一边，心想，这样做起码还能保住另一边的脸。  
“听着，Elsa，”Red没有像小时候那样揍她，Elsa发觉他微颤的声音很疲惫。她暗忖，兴许是暴雨的研究进展出了什么问题。“你是我见过的最优秀的OrWell，换作以往，我不会花四十分钟从西区走到东区，仅仅因为这样一个无伤大雅的投诉；但现在是非常时期，前不久恐怖分子炸毁了罗马广场的圆顶大厅，很多人受了伤，他们需要治疗，所以不计得失、为人民服务的白衣天使在这种时期需要得到最大的尊重，即便装装样子也成。”  
“是啊，哪怕那位天使成天躲在房间里鬼混、却从未接诊过一位病人，哪怕那所医院的病房设施齐全、却从未有过一个真正的伤患，哪怕那座花园一般的露天温泉里只有上了年纪却容光焕发到全然不似古稀之人的各色达官贵人、而它的周围却满是垂垂老矣的田鼠；那些田鼠为了土地的肥沃劳作了一辈子，最终却只能曝尸荒野；没准那群老头子们某天心情尚佳，还会挑选几只肉质不错的田鼠尝尝鲜，不是吗？”  
“Elsa，”他的叹息像琴弦在震动，“你应当成为一部言简意明的伟大作品，而不是因这些无关紧要的细枝末节变成一部低俗小说。我不希望你在前行的路途上被垃圾一样的小石子崴到脚。”  
“是吗？勇敢地说出真话是无关紧要吗？让我猜猜，您的字典里伟大作品四个字的注释是谎言合集吗？这笑话不错，您若愿意多说几次，指不定哪天我会认为您已抛弃了加泰罗尼亚人①那套惯于使诈、玩弄权术的理论，准备投入汉·凡·米格伦麾下。”她怒气冲冲地推了一把Red的肩膀，“但有一点我想提醒您，这条路上已经没有平坦可言了，因为正是您这样的人一捧一捧地往那路上不停地倾撒那些该死的石子，好迫使所有人战战兢兢地踮起脚尖走路。现在，我要去工作了，请您让让。”  
Red深深地看了她一眼，不发一语地让开了庞大的身躯。  
与Red不愉快的对话并没有过多地影响Elsa的心情，因为这样的争吵他们已经发生过许多次；但与此同时，她也感到了一阵窒息，恍惚间仿佛重返了十一年前，那时的她正徘徊在水池边，只是此时此刻，下一个瞬间还未降临，跌落的时间点亦尚未确定；可倾覆的预感挥之不去，似乎已近在眼前。忽然之间，她产生了逃离的念头：她会与Anna一道，如同自蒙大拿北漂而来的原木，沿着铁轨奔往被缭绕蒸汽紧密笼罩的克利夫兰，在那儿她们会见到身着英式礼服的老牌绅士、指甲缝里塞满煤灰的码头工人，如果可能，她们会请他们中的某位喝上一杯私酿威士忌，然后她们将趁着夜色继续前行；她们会在月光大盛的午夜穿过印第安纳州浩瀚如海的玉米田，会在烈阳高悬的晌午绕过蜿蜒多汊、水草丰美的密苏里河，会在白日西垂的黄昏翻过自深空中眺望仿佛石英断面的落基山脉，会在最后一个夜半时分到达如“冥王之心”般广漠无垠的犹他大盐湖。无论旅途何等颠簸、何等不可思议，她们终会像汤姆与哈克一样，历尽艰险、勇往直前、最终得偿所愿。  
Kristoff、或者说是Sven觉察到了她的心不在焉，于是粗着嗓子问道：“你逮到那姑娘了？”  
“什么？哪个姑娘？”  
“两个月前，你提到的那姑娘，那个罪名多到能写上一部长篇冒险小说的Anna。”  
“没、没。”她忙不迭地答道。  
“真可惜。”他嘟着嘴，惋惜地挠了挠头，“我还指望着有一天，能说一句‘Elsa长官，托您的福，鄙人现在已是高等科学部的一员啦！哎呀，大人！鄙人惶恐，鄙人的唾沫星子溅到您的衣领上啦！’。”  
她笑道：“我要是勃利兹查洛夫，会直接把你就地处决，绝不会让你这只金刚鹦鹉有机会飞出剧院。”不过，这句话一出口，她便后悔了。  
Kristoff面露哀色地看着她，周遭安静得像是南部荒野废弃多年的疗养院：蛾蚀过半的窗帘如同吸了大麻的嬉皮士松松垮垮地斜靠窗前，残破不堪的家具仿佛杂乱无章的火星表面；曾经的喧嚣冷却为死寂，唯有阴森被定格了下来。  
他们一时半会儿都不敢开口，惧怕再多说一句，便会让此刻的声响成为绝唱。他们默默地开始了手边的工作，犹如钟表一般按部就班地收集被监视者的任何信息。带着些许烦闷，没花多久的时间，她已将四名“潜在威胁份子”与三名“威胁份子”的资料搜罗完毕——前者的信息就像沙滩上的石子那样明显，几乎不用费太多力气；后者则麻烦一些，他们显然对当局、或者说是所生活的世界极端不信任，大多数信息被刻意隐藏了，但这难不倒暴雨。  
这时，Kristoff端起水杯，直视前方，似乎在自言自语：“有时候，我真想离开这儿，去墙外看看。听说那儿跟阿塔卡玛沙漠一样美，花儿深埋砂砾下、火蜥浅藏石穴中，那儿有着世间独一无二的月亮谷，加利福尼亚那个成年人聊以自慰的虚幻游乐场完全没法跟它相提并论。”不过，Elsa明白，他在跟她说话：每当气氛尴尬，他都会这样做。  
“打住，我脆弱的鼓膜可无法接受这种来自高等文学部的胡说八道的摧残。”她的手势仿佛在驱赶耳边的飞虫，“对比式评论是所有评论中最遭人唾弃的一种，像是你要不说点儿弗洛伊德的坏话，他们就不承认你能客观评价荣格一样。”  
Kristoff一脸苦相，似乎在为自己难得的诗意默哀，不过于他而言，无法跟Elsa继续交谈显然威胁更大。他只得举手投降，用一种天真的口吻答道：“行、行。”  
“你说，”她肩部紧绷的肌肉这才缓和下来，学着Kristoff的模样，盯着空空如也的墙面，若有所思地放飞了思绪，“有朝一日，我能去墙外生活吗？”  
“怎么？你也想逃离这个鬼地方？”Kristoff神秘兮兮地问道。  
“事先声明，我只是想想。”  
“我知道，别像对待叛徒那样对待我，我不是，Elsa，绝对不是。”Kristoff半是诚恳、半是恼火地说道。  
“抱歉，Kristoff。”她觉得自己确实谨慎过了头，于是向他道了歉。  
Kristoff摆摆手，他低声说道：“我也想去‘喜马拉雅’，你若有兴趣，咱们可以一块儿逃走。”  
“朋友，”她眯起眼睛，用看不见东西的双眼凝视着搭档的脸，似乎在她眼里，谎言不过是可见光的一部分，“走出这道门，我就会忘记你所说的这些话；暴雨也会。”  
“随你的便，”他被她无端的固执与突兀的隔阂激怒了，难得地露出了“我他妈这是在跟谁弹琴”的惊愕。这之后，他干脆惯例地自暴自弃起来，一股脑儿地说道，“反正我已经规划好了路线，绘制了无数地图，万事俱备、只缺Kristoff和Sven，我们会像瑞克与莫蒂那样一路披荆斩棘，把这儿甩得远远的。”  
“你还没成为高等科学部的研究员，你不是一直为之神往吗？”  
“好吧，”他猛拍大腿的样子活像个蹩脚的喜剧演员，总算在忘词的边缘想起了自己接下来要说什么，“实话告诉你，我想成为研究员只是为了偷走银河研究院A1栋大楼那台望远镜，它被那个来自喀土穆的阿拉伯管理员当作垃圾锁在了五楼302室的古董保险柜里。要知道在整个阿伦戴尔，配上APO镜头的星特朗可没几台；相比委员长们戒备森严的宅邸，研究大楼与‘鼠窝’的酒馆没什么两样，更何况古董保险柜的密码早就失了效，现在它就是一个普普通通的柜子；只要不被发现，你大可以畅通无阻，没准还能跟摆在大楼造型浮夸的天窗下那位铝合金导师合个影以示纪念。我再重复一遍，没有密码，没有守卫，带走它就像带走一件行李那样简单，甚至算不上偷，我只是在解救一台孤独且浪漫的望远镜，而它明明能带领我们望见天上的星。”  
Elsa一如既往地直接指出了问题所在，“可你需要一个身份。”  
这个残酷的现实针一般扎在Kristoff身上，他一下子从椅子上站了起来，没两秒，又气恼地坐了回去，“是的是的，你说得没错。我的梦想是做个贼，可我连成为贼的资格也没有；我拯救不了它，也拯救不了自己的梦想。”半晌之后，他恢复了以往漫不经心的神气，如同给打字机的按键换上了新的弹簧，音节再度哒哒哒地弹出那道一张一合的间隙，“我瞧得出来，你想知道我的计划，你只管嘴上否认好了，Kristoff与Sven不是傻瓜，他们只是拿你当朋友，才愿意接受你的轻蔑。言归正传，再过两天便是胜利日，届时长墙的守卫们也会参加罗马广场的篝火晚会——虽然我不确信那尊该死的雕像没了，委员会那票老家伙还会不会筹备这场让整个城市乱糟糟的狂欢节......”  
“他们会，”Elsa说道，“他们一定会。”  
“为什么这么肯定？爆炸案的嫌疑犯至今还没抓到，大家都恐慌得很。”  
“正因为他们十分恐慌，所以才更要粉饰太平。Kristoff，爆炸可以用礼炮掩盖，谎言可以用辞藻伪装，但内心的怒吼是藏不住的，这种时候他们只能假装歌唱，哪怕他们全都找不着调，也会硬着头皮唱下去。”  
“好吧，有道理，就让狂欢继续吧。回到计划上来，我会大摇大摆地拿着通行证——我有预感，它应该派不上什么用场；每一年的胜利日，所有的长墙守卫都会悄悄溜进晚会现场，混在乐呵呵、臭烘烘的人群里，随便找个姑娘，向她们露出自己胸前的徽章，她们就会乖乖地跟他们走，像只急着找妈妈的小羊羔，而那群混小子则会趁机同她们一觉睡到大天亮，再把她们当做包装纸一样丢弃。”他似乎想到了什么难以启齿的过往，音调也变得有些沉郁；但很快地，他再次投入了描述“宏伟大计”的兴奋当中，“我会穿过中央大街，还有罗马广场：那儿准会挤满了人，他们围着篝火又唱又跳、又哭又笑，警察会站在路口，但他们谁也不会盘查，因为他们会喝得醉醺醺的，整晚如同可笑的游乐园毛绒公仔，冲着每个经过的人点头问好、拉着你絮家长里短；我会畅通无阻地走向西大门那扇共有一百九十七颗铆钉的大门，并穿过它，因为那是通往‘喜马拉雅’的必经之路；在第三道墙我会停下来，向左走两百米，在那个墙面的坑洼处会有一辆经过改装的轻卡等着我驾驭它。”说着，那对被注满柏林蓝的瞳孔里闪烁着孩童般喜悦的光芒，仿佛他不是在描述某个交通工具，而是在叙说某个传奇生物，“它的钢铁外壳里有着薄薄的铅层，保护我不受辐射伤害；它有着布满支承体的防弹轮胎，会载着我一路亲吻那些在荒漠上扎了根的黑曜石、铁陨石；我们会一直朝北去，去看看荒漠终点的阿塔霍兰，听说那儿的红枫美得像是炽热八月的圣丹尼斯岛，散落在林间的光线如同姑娘们晾晒于此的棉纱衣裳；那儿还有很多Sven的伙伴，它再也不用担心自己是世界上唯一会说话的驯鹿了。”末了，他的脸终于转向了她。也许得益于他们第一次芥蒂全无的交谈，Elsa忽然间感受到了他期待的视线；在这股热切的视线中，她总算明白了一个不证自明的真理：掩藏在疯癫与冷漠的皮囊之下，他们或许当真在灵魂的某个色块上有所重合，不安于现状、渴望自由；他们也一定会为某件事情最终丢掉性命，或早或晚、或波澜壮阔或寂寂无名。  
“Kristoff，”默默地听完那些关于逃跑的奇思妙想，她意识到，这应当是命运最后一次为她画出清晰的轨迹、最后一次语速平缓拉长调子与她讲话，所绘之物、所言之事一如她先前幻想过的那样：在木炭般即将燃尽的白日尽头，她牵着心上人之手，归鸟一般奔往未知的方向。她的语气稀松平常，似乎真的只是在与同僚商讨一次普通旅行，“你介意车上多捎两个人吗？”  
对话没有再延续下去，因为一切已不言而喻。  
临近黄昏，她像往常一样与Kristoff道别，只是这之后还发生了一件令Elsa颇为不安的小插曲：那时正值五点零九分，她刚离开胜利大厦，便在转角那盏模仿后现代主义风格却不得要领的路灯下见到了Simon——如果不是看到他那头刷子似的棕发，她几乎快要忘记这个人的存在了。  
“Elsa，今晚、今晚你有空吗？”他一边夸张地东张西望，一边紧张地问道。  
“今晚不行。”她摇头，如同避开障碍物那般准备绕过畏畏缩缩的Simon。  
“明天呢？”  
“明晚也不行。”他的风衣仿佛正被轻风拂过，可此时一丝风也没有，她意识到他是在发抖，“你怎么了？”  
“后天，”Simon嘴里冒出了命令式的句子，在她的印象中，这还是头一遭，“不能再迟了。你得来见我，因为过了后天你就见不到我了。”  
她警惕起来，以为他要自杀，这事儿在OrWell里很常见，幽暗的孤独、持续的疼痛以及亦真亦幻的互渗一直困扰并压迫着他们，很少有人能在OrWell这个岗位上坚持十年以上，确切地说，他们活不到再也不用走进胜利大厦的那个时间点，“冷静点，Simon，你按时服用PaH了吗？”  
“我吃了，每天都按时，早上8点、晚上8点。”Simon回答问题的样子乖巧得让人疑窦丛生，可一秒后，他的声音又冷静得像是在背诵导师语录，“后天，你必须来我这儿，有样东西你得看看。我家楼下，民主公园西北角，那座狐狸雕像与墨绿色没了盖儿的垃圾桶旁，那儿是监视死角，他们看不到我们，谁也看不到我们。如果你不来，你就再也见不到它了。我会永远地离开这儿。”  
 _它？是谁？_ 这个问题困扰着Elsa，不过此时，她更关心另一个问题，“去哪儿？”  
“荒漠。”  
“Simon，”这是一天内她第二次听到有人对她提及逃跑计划，匪夷所思的巧合令她开始怀疑这是否是Red为她准备好的陷阱：只要她像白靴兔那般冒险探出身子，便会有数不清的RiskBreaker从那些她看不见的阴影当中鱼贯而出，仿佛他们从始至终、从降生到死亡都待在那儿——那个弥漫着凋敝与腐朽气息的死亡地窖，那个鼓吹牺牲与风险的虚假天堂；他们犹如虎视眈眈已久的郊狼正等待着她露出致命的破绽，而那个破绽名为“向往”。她敛定心神，平静地说道，“没人能活着走到墙外，你连第一道关卡也没法儿靠近，因为守卫在墙头的哨兵只要望见你的风衣就会开枪，直到将你打成筛子才会停下来。”  
“我会到墙外去。”他对警告充耳不闻，胸有成竹、意志坚定地咧嘴笑笑，“谁也别想拦住我。我不会再受他们的欺骗了，你也一样。”他沉吟片刻，猝不及防地问她，“你知道自己的基因适配度为什么是99.99%吗？”  
她摇头，“我不明白你说什么。”  
“你知道暴雨为什么会以基因适配度为参考指标吗？”  
“Simon，你到底怎么了？”  
“我们都是羔羊，你不是；我们都是牺牲品，你不是。”他惨笑道，“是的，你当然不会知道，Red怎么可能让你知道呢？”他收起笑容，咬牙切齿地低吼道，“后天，来见我。”  
  
Elsa不知道这一天究竟是好是坏，或许二者皆有，因为世界本是如此，最腐败的土地能开出最美丽的花朵，冰冷的海洋能孕育燃烧的生命。也许不久后的某一天，当她重新审视这段回忆，会发现，它并非书籍最后意义全无的尾页，而是夹在时光之书当中某个至关重要的折痕；就像那本《忒休斯之船》，隐藏其间的手写对白才是解开一切谜底的关键。但现在她还不明白，无法理解这充满巧合的一天；她还不明白，世间种种皆因巧合而生：谁能断言我们的降生不是一种巧合呢？谁又能断言我们在一瞬间爱上某个人不是一种巧合呢？一如在某个能够窥得最遥远的那颗行星的夜空下，我们与寂寞为伍，将思绪述诸笔端，把爱慕尽情说道，在黎明爬进窗户前将它们叠好，放进海岛般孤独的信箱，任由它被一双手带走，随浪漂去、远走他乡；我们不会知道那封信最终入了何人之手，也不会知道是否会有一位那不勒斯女孩将信捂在胸口、向它道上一声“我也爱你”，更不会知道在未来的某一日，那声“我爱你”会随着春日烟雾迷蒙的清晨如搁浅的帆船那般泊在我们耳畔，因为谁能料到昨日尚且艳阳高照、今朝却是烟雨纷飞呢？这是任何一个智者、任何一位贤人都无法预料的结果，哪怕他们或多或少地理解了这个宇宙的奥秘。  
因此，她带着疑虑再次回到了心爱的姑娘用纤纤玉指为她筑就的爱巢，用欢愉的卷须将她被压抑的生命与思想解放出来，使她体会到了海潮勃发时的高亢以及升入云端时的激荡。尽管每次做爱时，她们都会尝试换点花样，但开端无一例外，都是从她被那姑娘紧紧地含在口中开始。Anna似乎很喜欢用这种方式逗弄她，因为只要落入比那道缝隙深处还要炙热腔道，她便禁不住想要哭泣；她不喜欢不受控制地将自己污秽的那部分射进Anna嘴里，更别提看着Anna咽下，但她就是没法儿抑制住那股源于兽性的冲动，而这种冲动又驱使她的身体更加亢奋地进行接下来的“工作”。她曾在某次事后一本正经地向Anna解释这种不健康的行为不利于健康的性交，不过Anna自有一百种理由反驳她，更重要的是，她没法解释自己为什么会在那之后更为兴奋与持久，最终只好作罢。  
这天晚上，酸雨总算降了下来。她们则在淅沥雨声的掩护下纵情交欢。一次又一次，直至Elsa精疲力竭。可Anna却不知满足。她总能让Elsa以最快的速度再度兴奋：或是言语刺激，或是肉体勾引，使她无止尽地沉湎其中。这场情事持续了六个小时才宣告暂停，因为雨声渐小，Anna极尽愉悦的惊呼已失去掩护。她们躺在床上，Elsa保持着进入的状态，亲吻着趴在自己身上的红发姑娘。  
“下一阵暴雨会在四小时后到来。”Elsa觉察到了Anna的闷闷不乐，便用嘴唇安慰她，“再说了，我们得吃点东西。”  
Anna的回吻如同春雾里花萼下初生精华汇聚而成的露水，一点一点地滴在她的唇瓣上。她不明白为什么Anna看上去如此忧伤，仿佛只要她松开双臂，放任她离开怀抱，那姑娘便会彻底蒸发。  
“怎么了？”第二次释放在Anna的舌尖后，Elsa拨开她额前的乱发。  
“我爱上你了，Elsa。”随后，她失声痛哭。  
面对伤心的Anna，她默然不语，头一次变得异常主动。她抱起那姑娘，将她按在沙发里、抵在窗棂前，从繁星满天的黑夜直至从万里流云的白昼，几乎不间断地与她做爱。那姑娘的身体里、肌肤上全是她的痕迹；只是她明白，她们已无路可逃、已沦为爱的囚徒。  
  
午夜时分，她被一阵窸窣声惊醒。虽然长期的训练使得她的反应已足够惊人，不消一秒她已将床头的格洛克17握在了手中，但仍为时已晚。一根针头刺进她颈部的静脉时，她来不及思考为何暴雨如此缄默，闪过脑海的念头只有一个： _Anna。_  
这是三个月以来，她唯一一次自没有梦境的浑噩中清醒，而周遭的一切已模样大变。地下工事特有的铁锈味儿与腐臭味儿轮番攻击她的呼吸道，呛得她咳喘连连；回波刚飞出去便弹了回来，无奈地告诉她目前的处境——四周皆是数十公分厚的水泥墙壁，它完全无法穿透；霉菌在阴湿空气的煽风点火下无所顾忌地自墙角一直爬上天花板，钻进任何它想要一探究竟的角落与缝隙；白炽灯在她的头顶发出了有气无力的呜咽，她听到了它垂死挣扎时的低语：那些蒲公英似的霉菌已经钻进了它的身体，它活不了多久了。而她的情况则更糟：被绑在一张结实的椅子上，同样结实的还有那根绳子，她试着扭动了一下手腕， _真是完美的弗吉尼亚死结_ 。  
或许将镇定剂注入她血管里的人不曾料到，服用PaH的习惯使得她的神经比常人麻木不少。此时，那管镇定剂的效力已经被产生抗药性的身体彻底分解，思维这台机器又恢复了些许活力，她开始快速地思考，就像寻找不等式组的最优解那样；最终，她得出的结论是：直接询问 _她_ 。  
 _现在，我们是时候谈谈了_ 。她对暴雨说道。 _你为什么要保护Anna？_  
暴雨的应答在她脑内形成了空洞的回响。那是一串毫无意义的字符，用人类的话来说，是一阵可有可无的噪音、一声若隐若现的叹息。Elsa已经习惯了她像个俄耳甫斯教祭司那保持神秘，也明白想要打破暴雨的坚持与企图追上宇宙膨胀速度一样属于痴心妄想，于是她直截了当地继续进行下一个问题， _Anna在哪儿？_  
这一次，暴雨终于开口了，她一个字一个字地回答道：『在门外。』  
『跟谁在一块儿？』  
接着，两份威胁份子档案被读取出来：挪威人Kai与苏格兰人Gerda。  
正当她准备仔细阅读文件，门被猛地推开了，力道之大，Elsa甚至以为眼前的男人是拿脚踹开了那扇至少有五公分厚的铁门。暴雨刚提醒她这个身材魁梧、高大得像只北美棕熊的男人便是Kai，她的腹部便结结实实地挨了两拳；也许是身处封闭的地底的缘故，她、还有椅子，一块儿在冰冷的地面上掀起震耳欲聋的巨响。事实上，与Red置人于死地的精准打击相比，Kai的拳头算不上疼，甚至称得上温文尔雅，因此她被Kai从地上拽起来时，呼吸频率与平常没什么两样。她安静地注视着Kai的脸，看得出来，他很愤怒、也很悲伤，像一个即将失去女儿的父亲。  
他揪着她的衣领，骂道：“你这个畜生，瞧你干的好事！”可她一点儿也不清楚他意指何事，忽明忽暗的灯光为她金色的长发洒下水珠般的亮光，宛如一道光环笼罩在她头顶，她的表情比最圣洁的殉道者还要无辜几分。  
“我不知道您在说什么。”她努力让自己的用词不那么刺耳：曾与无产者打过交道的她深知如何照顾到这类人廉价的自尊心，谦和的用词，平缓的调子，还有无害的眼神——唯独这样东西她无法拥有，所幸多年的练习与揣摩已使她的模仿炉火纯青。  
“你这该死的变异种！”她不明白，归根结底，他们已经算是一类人，在这个世界深渊般的最下层艰难挣扎，他们不理应互相扶持吗？为何他们彼此之间的隔阂仍旧如此难以逾越？难道隔阂真的无处不在？难道真如Red所说，隔阂不过是人为了凸显自身价值而刻意制造的墙壁，它们永远也无法被消除？只不过她没有时间再继续思考这个问题，因为Kai的拳头已经聚过了肩头，很快便要再次朝她砸来，这一次腹部的肌肉将派不上用场，倘若运气尚可，她大概顶多左耳失聪。她想， _这倒是可以接受的损失范围_ ，“你毁了她！该死的！”  
她闭上眼，侧过脖颈，避开惯用的右耳，但预想中即将到来的狂风暴雨随即被一阵干爽的风吹走了：一名女性慌慌张张地闯了进来，与行为截然相反的是她那口温吞的苏格兰腔调，“别这样，Kai，别这样。她想见你。”  
也不知是她还是它阻拦了Kai肆虐的怒火，拳头放下又悬起，再放下再悬起，最终重重地砸在了Kai自己的大腿上。他松开Elsa，如同哈利法克斯伯爵在柏林当着戈培尔的面唾弃犹太人那样，朝她脚边啐了一口。就在他关上铁门的一刹那，Elsa大声地问道：“Anna在哪儿？”  
他恨恨地叫道：“你别想再见她！你这该死的怪物！”  
显然，身为女性的Grade更加温和，她的声音同她的步伐一样不急不缓，正好赶上门被关上的前两秒，“她不能见你。暂时不能。”  
现在，她又一次获得了与暴雨详谈的机会，在迅速浏览过挪威人与苏格兰人的资料后，她长长地苦笑了一气，『这么说一名失意的退伍鳏夫和一位被吊销执照的医生在重罪处理班的眼皮底下领导了一支由手无缚鸡之力的流浪汉、穷困潦倒的无产者以及缺胳膊少腿的工人农民组成的反抗军？』脑海中那两张黑白底片似的脸，令她生出一股同情，不是为了他们迫于生存压力而做出的莽撞之举，而是为了他们今后将要面对的凄惨命运：他们是Red、或者说Red背后那些冷漠、强势、毫无人性的人们圈养的羊群，每次重要场合、或是重大祭祀，他们便挑选模样最乖巧的那一只，割开它的喉咙，看着鲜血染红它白色的柔毛，然后朝着空无一物的前方似模似样地大喊一声“愿主保佑我们！”，躲在他们身后的人们会爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼，哪怕他们根本不知道自己为何要这样做、又为何要赞美主。『不得不说，那个大块头的反侦察技巧倒是有模有样。』她打起精神继续跟暴雨说话。  
『他们是好人。』它的语气像个孩子，很难想象片刻之前它还将他们定义为“威胁份子”。不过对于暴雨而言这似乎并不矛盾：好人与坏人只是不同的数据流，差别细小到只是某个单词在拼写上有所不同而已；而在这两股数据之间好似有着一个刀型开关，红色与蓝色的电路分别接入所有者的左半脑和右半脑，于是他们便能使用它随时随地、随心所欲地切来换去。人类时常无法轻易看穿这样的同类，暴雨却能凭借着广受诟病的机械式一元论轻而易举地揭示他们的本质；数据、对比、分析、不夹杂任何感情，仅此而已。  
『也许吧。』Elsa挣扎着让椅子回到原处，『Anna她还好吗？』暴雨是唯一能看到她的“人”，尽管她感觉它并不喜欢自己提到那姑娘，可在这种状况之下，她也只能不厌其烦地求助于它。  
『很好。』 _又来了_ ，她想。信号停顿了好几秒，仿佛拗不过她一般，它回答道，不情不愿的态度与卡壳似的速度如同菜鸟间谍在敲摩斯代码。『我也很好。』  
她不得不承认，自己不了解暴雨，哪怕她获得了它的所有权限，哪怕Kristoff曾述说的猜想有万分之一的可能性，她也不曾了解过它；她与它之间、人与机械之间始终隔着一层厚厚的盐雾，她从未想要看清这道屏障之后究竟是灰白色的太平洋还是布满霜尘的无人海滩。 _她不爱它，一点儿也不_ 。  
她们的对话仍是传统的一问一答，而暴雨似乎永远在等着她先发问；自从她了解这一特点后，便掌握了主动权——至少，在交谈方面是如此；如果她不再发问，机器便只能等待，等待那个如同垂怜一般的问句被她以施舍的形式抛出。  
她的确没有提问，原因却并不残忍：她被门外的动静吸引了，那是Anna的声音，似有点点哭腔。那扇铁门之外，她隐隐约约地听见了Anna同挪威人与苏格兰人之间的对话。  
“你这样有多久了......我是说你......”被压低的声音，似乎在谈论某个惊世骇俗的秘密。  
“这不可能。”Anna的低语因惊恐显得格外清晰。  
“......但你的确......”  
女人还在低声说些什么，男人——应该是那个揍了自己两拳的挪威人——愤怒地喝止她：“Gerda，别说了。这太荒谬了”  
女人显然还在坚持自己的职业操守，听上去她像是这支流浪汉、无产者与贫困农民组成的队伍里唯一的知识分子，她含含糊糊地驳斥道：“我给她做过检查......这并非不可能......”这之后，Elsa便很难听清她在说些什么了，只有断断续续的单词——诸如概率，OrWell之类——匍匐着越过门缝，为她传递消息，但太过碎片化，以致Elsa根本无法把它们拼凑成句子以获取完整的信息。  
三人的私语绝妙地合在了一起，宛如由淅淅沥沥的雨点合奏而成的阿卡贝拉，它越走越低、越唱越短，直至完全消失在门后。终于，Elsa如同急于捍卫法兰西第一帝国那岌岌可危的荣光的掷弹兵，冲着该死的铁公爵将问题抛了出去，『她怎么了？』她的焦急如石沉大海。暴雨在沉默。  
『见鬼，她怎么了？』倘若她们之间的对话能够付诸声音，想必会是一次极为激烈的争吵、一场两败俱伤的决斗，因为行星无法对抗黑洞，沉默只能应以沉默。暴雨如同帕台农神庙的石碑、依然沉默着。  
就在此时，门再一次打开了。白炽灯产生的热量仍如绒毯那般裹在她的肩头，可她觉得其实是那姑娘推门的一瞬间才为她带来了温暖。Anna的双眼泛着海的泪光；没有啜泣、没有抽噎，她的哭声无声无息，像一份宣言，又像一场祷告，更像一种喜悦。利刃颤抖着挑断了最后一缕绳股，她不假思索地抱住了那姑娘，将脸埋进她的颈窝，细嗅她淡淡的香味，摩挲着她纤细的肩胛，好似一株植物重新回到了她热爱的土地上那样紧密、那样久久不愿松开。  
也是在这时，暴雨第一次挣脱了等待的束缚，主动向她诉说，『 _你是她的姐姐。她爱你，Elsa。_ 』它快速地写道，『 _我也是。请不要离开我。Elsa。_ 』那短短的、无声的几个单词，仿佛一个人在苦苦哀求。『 _Elsa，我爱你。_ 』当它发现自己爱意不过是寂静的音符，便企图借助文字发生细微变化时的力量：逗号代表了爱意的连贯，分号凸显了情绪的递进，句号既是上一份情感的终结又是下一段爱慕之情的开篇；可它还不知道，不会有信箱将信收纳，也不会有信使将信送达。  
她没有半点儿喜悦之情，反而求助似的仰起头。 _带我走，_ _Anna_ _。哪怕我是你的姐姐_ 。她长久地凝视着那姑娘，想要透过双眼确认她是否已知晓一切。可她忽然想起来，适才她忘了，她看不见；任何色彩，任何无形之物，任何美妙的图案，她都看不见，哪怕她可以支配“暴雨”。她不知道自己的眼神里拥有什么，她想，或许那里只有一片废墟，一团死寂的尘埃，一个发不出光亮即将沦入黑暗的中子星。  
“我会带你走。”Anna说。  
她没有问她为何如此坚定，只因她已察觉到了那个可怕的事实，而这个事实又源自于更为可怖的真相，只是事到如今，真相已无揭示的必要，她们早已心知肚明。她甚至感到了一阵轻松，她再也不用为弄丢了过往而黯然神伤，因为过去即现在、即未来，她走在彭罗斯阶梯上，一切都是完美的闭环。  
“我要带你走，Elsa。”那姑娘咏唱一般重复道，“我们会逃离这儿，去哪儿都好。我不会再让你回去。”  
她握紧了她的手。  
  
回程的时候，夜空下出现了短暂的晴朗。她们途径“鼠窝”那条街前，发现那儿人头攒动。Anna捏了捏她的掌心，于是她们便融入羊群似的人潮，与之一道前往他们的圣所：这是每年仅此一次的狂欢。这些无法在胜利日当晚走入罗马广场的小偷、妓女、走私犯、黑市商人、无业游民以及疯子、瞎子、聋子、无政府主义者、俄耳甫斯教教徒，会在胜利日的前一天举行属于他们的篝火晚会；他们会从破了洞的口袋里掏出一分钱、一块钱或者十块钱，如同摩门教徒那般虔诚而严格地向他们的主纳上“什一税”；尽管这笔献给神的金钱最终的用途是为了贿赂那些警察，好让他们对集会睁一只眼闭一只眼，可纯洁之可贵或许正是因为污秽之尽显。在这一天，只有这一天，这些罪人、这些怪胎、这些被同伴遗弃在最最黑暗的角落中的人们，无一例外地抛弃了他们生而为人的身份，放下罪恶、抛下杂念，如同雏鸟那般置身“神之子民”这一称号翼下，灵魂由此获得短暂的纯粹与透明。他们交头接耳、窃窃私语，不是为了行淫、也不是为了抢夺、更不是为了杀死什么人，而是为了分享一首歌、一句诗、一个玩笑、一段告白，一如一道简朴的圣餐那样，从一个人手中递到另一个人手中。这是最真实的罪人们在云端之下的自我救赎，远比任何主教的祈祷、任何导师的真理更加纯真、更加奏效。  
人群簇拥着她们前行。见她们空着手，一名瘸了腿的女人掐灭了手里的蜡烛，掏出卷了口的小刀将它费力地切断，递给Anna其中的一小截；另一位有着托尼·蒙大拿式凶悍的男人则为女士们送上了火苗。她们向二人道谢，他们颔首的样子带着尼德兰画派特有的神圣之感，而面孔既迥异又相似。他们最终鱼儿一样潜回了流动的长河之中。  
四面八方而来的细流最终在罗马广场汇聚成湖，人们似是迈着同样的步伐，彼此扶持，走向已发出熊熊焰光的火堆。他们使出全身的力气将偷来的、换来的木头一块一块地投入那团光明的正中心，仿佛投入的其实是他们被无数场酸雨腐蚀的身躯，而非其他。  
在一个瘦如干草的老头身旁，她见到了Pan。那老家伙冲着她眨了眨眼，嚅动嘴唇、用口型向她问好，因为很快，在这片湖泊中个体的声音将失去意义，每个人都微不足道、每个人却又举足轻重。  
最后一块木头被投入火中之际，狂欢开始了。所有人都在欢呼、在绕着火堆跳舞，没有人注意到坐在一旁的她们，好似她们早已融入夜色之中。这样的狂欢不过是微不足道的声音与备受束缚的灵魂为了解放自己，用时日无多的生命敲击时光而发出的声响罢了，这声响微弱得恰似精灵的耳语，原本便不属于她们。而在潮水般的喧嚣之下，却是另外一种情形，井然有序附着纷乱繁杂，那儿流淌着一种静谧，就像紧贴在皮肤下方的肌肉；只有她们感受到了那种静谧，那是世界崩塌的前兆，沉重的气流自城市的大街小巷涌来，仿佛最后一点氧气穿过它日渐萎缩的气管；没有了导师雕像的罗马广场是呼吸的终点，在那儿，沸腾的篝火以及它产生的热浪，迫使坏掉的肺叶将仅剩的空气挤入头顶的星空：那儿的微光如同暴露在干涸河床上的钴水晶。  
Anna将手放在她的大腿上，就像抚摸一只野兽的腹部那样，指尖一遍遍地刮擦着它的内侧。她明白了她的意思，于是立即挤到Pan的身旁。回来时，她的手里多了一串钥匙。  
“去哪儿？”Anna问她。  
“车里。”她牵起那姑娘的手，隐没在黑暗之中。她如履平地般绕过了凹了一截的油桶、弹簧与海绵仿佛炮弹被炸出胸膛的沙发以及堆得宛如掩体的木箱，径自来到了那辆标致404前。她们像猫一样钻了进去，动作快得只给这片漆黑留下了一道稍纵即逝的白光。  
有时她觉得她们之间的疯狂欢爱从未设有终点：Anna如同似火的暖阳，领着她从一个站台飘向另一个站台，从一个尽头走向另一个尽头；沿途的风景在色调明快的威尼斯画派与浓墨重彩的巡回画派之间来回跳越，她怎么也看不腻。只不过这一次，Anna罕见地请求她慢一点、轻一点，像是在保护着什么一样。她们的情爱之旅永远是以Anna宛如即兴演奏的赋格曲那般多变婉转的呻吟作为短暂告终。事后，Elsa用手指梳理着那姑娘犹如沾满晨露的长发，“在我们乘上Kristoff的特快列车、去荒漠前，我还得去个地方。”那是她生命中最后一道缺口，她必须了解它、填补它。  
Anna的目光从探寻、恳求到最后的肯定，其间经过了略显漫长的数十秒，而每一秒皆是一个坚持与妥协的故事。她紧紧地搂住Elsa，“答应我，你不会抛下我。”  
“永远不会。”她吻住她的嘴唇，让自己又一次陷入那片温暖当中。  
  
三小时后，她走在前往中央公园的大路上。一路畅通无阻，连人影也没见着半个。在酸雨季，雨水每天会短暂停歇几个小时，这段时间首都总会刮起干爽的大风，似乎要让这个世界枯竭得更彻底点，才能显得滋润是多么重要。周围的风声渐烈，可别说脚下，连衣角也不曾有风经过；一时间，她产生了正身处热带辐合带的错觉：一场风暴已然降临，而她因身处中心浑然不觉，正蹒跚着走向自己的命运。  
自从Anna到来后，她已经放弃了与过去对抗的愿望，她不再像亚哈那样执着于白鲸，而是选择从容地迈向未知。但现在，它与她的关系反了过来，不再是她追逐着它，而是它在驱赶着她走向自己，一如人们大多会被某种东西驱使一样，或是绝望、或是执念、或是仇恨、或是忧惶；他们都是逃亡者，有的尚未启程、有的远至彼方。当Elsa发觉自己也已是他们中的一员时，她已没有足够的时间为此感到悲伤乃至喟叹。  
她幻想着自己走在枯叶飞扬的银色小路上，步伐矫健、行动匆忙。她如约去了趟民主公园，但Simon不在那儿；她没能忍住探求真相的欲望，又即刻赶往了Simon位于西大街的二等公寓：当她推开那扇虚掩的房门时，那里已经没有了Simon的踪影，或者说他似乎从未存在于世；她还记得西南边的角落里曾摆放着一个简陋的书架，上面是一些晦涩难懂的文献，据说在电子图书馆里也已无法寻见，它们被储存在四四方方如同糖盒一般的电子容器里，使得整个书架看上去仿佛一面哭墙；偶尔Simon会从中取出数枚铁盒，放入读取设备，一遍遍地听暴雨朗读那些奇妙怪异的文字。Simon告诉过她，那是他的最爱，人类智慧的结晶，尽管它们残缺不全，有些地方甚至词不达意，可至少它们还活着，哪怕是苟延残喘。书架原本所在位置下方的一块微微翘起的木板上，回波向她转述了Simon最后的留言：“中央公园，红国王。永别了，Elsa。别被他们迷惑。”  
她意识到，那个对艺术、文学充满渴望的工人之子再也不会出现在她眼前了，那个会认真研究丢勒是谁、探寻玻璃工艺古法的酒鬼之子从此将要销声匿迹了。她希望他已逃走，越远越好，最好去了他所向往的荒漠、抑或是更远的地方；她希望终有一天，他们能在云彩仿若壁画的天空下，在金色麦田无限拉伸的大地上，互相挥手致意。  
那是她第一次流泪。先前她无数次面对悲欢离合、无数次面对生离死别，她的眼眶干涩得如同撒哈拉沙漠，可现在，她哭了；或许是因为她有了牵挂，于是人生的四季变得分明。  
打开埋藏在红国王根部那本封面磨损严重的笔记时，她感觉自己像是在解剖一只牡鹿的尸体，一朵接着一朵的鹤望兰自它细密的肌肉纹理以及仍在跳动的血管脉搏上盛放。  
她对暴雨说道：『读取它。』  
暴雨开始缓缓地讲述它看到的一切：一个陌生的字体用蓝色墨水在第一页写着，“给我最爱的xxxx（涂抹）和xxxx（涂抹）。xxxx（涂抹），我希望你能亲眼看见世界之美。”  
她迫不及待地往下翻，“20xx年（黑色墨水涂抹了年份）......尽管她们从生理意义上而言并非同卵双胞胎，亦非异卵双胞胎，但Kosfeld坦言她们的基因相似度已经超过了50%，一切似乎有了新的希望......”  
“20xx（年份依旧不详）......她们会互相模仿，一方受伤另一方也会有轻微的疼痛感......xxxx（涂抹痕迹）尤为明显，她的感受能力甚至超过了她姐姐......或许xxxx也存在着某种程度的变异......”  
“两个好消息。Kosfeld告诉我根据最新的基因测试，她们之间的基因相似度已经超过90%；小白鼠试验也取得了进展，当我将它们隔开、替其中一只喂食时，在另外箱子里的那只小家伙显得十分高兴，小肚子里的胃液分泌剂量陡然上升......”  
随后是一大叠被撕毁的痕迹，直至最后几页。  
“2049年x月x日，Kosfeld说仪器的外壳已经制作完毕，但我已不愿相信他了......一开始我以为他会是一位真挚的朋友，可我错了......大错特错......原型机的核心代码他永远也不会知道......”  
“Kosfeld欺骗了我，他欺骗了我......”  
“2049年x月x日，我想他很快就回来逮捕我。此时再言悔恨已无益处，他们逮捕了xxxx，还有xxxx。所幸小狐狸藏了起来，那个机灵的小家伙......小狐狸呀小狐狸，快跑快跑，跑得远远的，别让那些野兽的爪子勾到你绒绒的尾巴......”  
“Kosfeld破解不了那台机器，我也一样，因为当初我为它描绘未来之时从未想过要操纵它。它必须是自由的，就像我的孩子们一样，不会被任何事物束缚，包括我。她们会迎着阳光、沿着盛满虎掌草的小道无忧无虑地奔跑......”  
最后一页笔记很短，仿佛一句遗言，“他日相逢，何以贺君？以沉默，以眼泪。”至此，暴雨再也没有吐露一个字。  
她的脑海中忽然浮现出母亲离开自己时的幻象——Red站在她身后，嘴里叼着香烟，烟头在呛人的烟雾下发出磷火般的微光，无声的冷漠、威逼与胁迫填满了她们所在的房间；在被RiskBreaker拖走前，母亲只来得及说了一句话：“ _Elsa，希望我们所做的一切都值得_ 。”她逐渐远去的恸哭是那样哀婉动人，宛如一头美丽的、濒死的蓝鲸在为她年幼的孩子哀悼。  
她捏着笔记本，慢慢地起身，而Red正伫立在红国王后方的长廊下，摇曳的树枝如同笨拙的摄影师将他的面孔裁剪得支离破碎。她不知道他看向自己的眼神里是否曾经有过忧思愁绪，但如今，她从他倒悬月牙似的嘴唇上读出了悲凉、惋惜与同情......以及零星的懊悔：是为了那些曾经被他欺骗过的人吗？还是为了甘愿成为“低俗小说”的自己？她不知道，也不想知道。  
RiskBreaker将她团团围住，鬣狗准备向狮子发起进攻，Red将香烟摔在地上，大步上前；他的胳膊像是坏掉的雨刷器，幅度之大丝毫看不出来他此时有点气急败坏，反而更像与人挥手道别；焦急的动作中止了鬣狗们的行动，他们面对面地站在那儿，似乎马上要开始一场生死决斗。他像个父亲那样对她说道：“随我来吧，Elsa。”  
  
如果不是那些如同放大版保险丝的器皿整整齐齐地排列在那儿，Elsa会以为这儿就是骷髅墓，那些叶脉般分叉、延伸的软管里发出的液体潺响、那些海底蠕虫般布满沟壑、钻入器皿的感温装置发出的气体嗡鸣，还有他们犹如坠入深海、被水压扭曲变形的肺叶发出的暗哑喘息，仿佛在此刻获得了蝙蝠的形体，它们倒挂在镇流器已经出现坏损迹象的荧光灯下，悬停在丢失了几颗铆钉的大铁壁前，它们定定地瞧着他们，像是在瞧两具新鲜的尸体。  
这些排列密集的器皿们让开了一条道路，道路的尽头似乎是一个王座，又似乎是一只眼睛。Elsa看不真切，因为回波无法为她的视野上色，更何况暴雨早已与她切断了联系。 _啊，是的，暴雨_ ，她释然地想到， _它就这样离开了？机器也会懂得并学会离别与放手吗？_  
“Elsa，”Red常爱用反问作为他们对话的开端，“你不想知道那些生命维持装置里是什么吗？”  
“是什么？”她默不作声了好一阵子，问道。  
他的语气是令人难忘的温和，“是你的妹妹们，Elsa。”他满意地看着Elsa震惊到无以复加的脸，悠悠地补充道，“确切地说，是Anna的仿制品。”  
“什么？”她感觉喉管被人用订书机残忍地钉了起来，感到一阵窒息和一阵无法倾泻的呕吐感，“你在说什么？”  
“暴雨为你读了那本笔迹，不是吗？”他轻巧地说着，“Simon从我这儿偷走的那本。当然，你接下来可能会问Simon去了哪儿，而我则会告诉你，他哪儿也去不了，因为《劳动真理报》的印刷工们正在把他的名字一个字母一个字母地放进铅制的小方格里。”  
“你杀了他。”  
“我曾教导过你，只有无辜者的死亡才能被称作‘谋杀’，对Simon这种叛徒，我们应当称之为‘处决’。”  
“将谋杀冠以任何看似公正威严的名称，都不会改变它的本质。”她说，“刽子手也一样。”  
“瞧你说的什么话，”Red像个循循善诱的老师那样指出Elsa的错误，“你还是这么天真，总把软绵绵的强烈谴责、严正声明和评论员文章当做文明的象征、正义的出口；你以为庞大的机器会如同花容失色的小姑娘一样向这小小的白蚁屈服；那些软弱的知识分子对大象害怕老鼠的童话故事痴迷了多少年？十年？二十年？三十年？可现实是，那些虚无缥缈的东西带给人的痛楚远没有一颗子弹、一枚炮弹来得强烈。”他说，“有了力量，才言正确。”  
她厌恶地皱起眉头，多年以前便讨厌他那套自以为是、充满暴力的宏篇大论，如今更甚，“你也还是跟以前一样，永远喜欢用错误的理论和苍白的诡辩掩盖自己的虚弱。”她将手放在格洛克17上，问道，“你把Anna怎么了？”  
“啊，我们终于又回到了正题上。我就是欣赏你这一点，与充斥在这个国家的、只知道夸下海口却不知如何实现的蠢驴相比，你是寥寥无几的、永远知道要先把握重点的人。你不该走到那边去的，Elsa，你本应是我们的同伴。”他惋惜地说道，“在我向你解释一切之前，我希望你的手指能先远离那件武器。就像我曾说过的，即便厮杀终不可免，我们也理应如同彪悍的维京人那样，于开诚布公之后，堂堂正正决一死战；而不是效仿佛罗伦萨的懦夫那般，虚与委蛇地向对手献上貌似尊重的吻手礼，却将毒药暗藏书本②中。不是吗？”他转过身，目光从一个器皿跳向另一个器皿，“我曾认为如 Agnarr那样严谨的科学家不应为私情困扰、转而寻求神秘学的帮助；试想，一个虔诚的基督徒沦落为巴比伦的异端，一个刚刚还在颂唱玫瑰经、对不信教者大加鞭挞的牧师高颂着恶魔信徒口中才有的淫言秽语，这是多么可怕又多么可悲的事情！我也曾寄希望于失败能让他回心转意，最终放弃那些不切实际的幻想，将全部精力投入到祖国的伟大事业中来，但事实证明，他的智慧的确无人能比，他的才华使得他成为了科学家当中的巫师，也成为了巫师之中的科学家。他匪夷所思地成功了。当他兴致勃勃地向我解释它的原理时、解释如何让同卵双胞胎之间才存在的心灵感应在自己的孩子身上得以实现时、解释你能够以这种方式如何分享Anna的快乐并成为一个普通的孩子时，Elsa，我是多么为他高兴啊，我的朋友，我的这位不善言辞、高高在上、视名利为无物之朋友为了爱竟能做到这种令人叹为观止的程度！我又怎会不对他心生仰慕呢？可喜悦是如此短暂，在他手舞足蹈的狂喜中，我逐渐意识到这台机器是多么重要。它是一个天才创造的奇迹，它的价值无可比拟，它绝不能埋没在两个孩童稚嫩的手中，而应当去往更广阔的天地，去为这个国家的稳定与繁荣服务。”Red沉闷片刻，继而又滔滔不绝起来，“现在你明白了吧，与其说她们是Anna，倒不如说是一个可怜的父亲为自己残疾的女儿制作的一份礼物、一个能与她妹妹一道分享快乐的玩具；她们就是暴雨。”他叹道，“只不过我们没能带走Anna、或者说你真正的妹妹，而这些孩子们只是她一小段基因的复制品，一些短寿的、残缺的工蜂。是的，在你的回波无法穿透的这层玻璃之后，是无数个名为‘Anna’的赝品，浑身上下布满了瑕疵，可纵使她们如此地不完整，哪怕黑夜中最孱弱的亏月也比丢失了无数核苷酸信息的她们更加饱满，她们与你的匹配度依然高得惊人，仿佛她们以及她们真正的主人是你与生俱来的一部分。啊，我知道，现在你一定迫切地想要知道‘她们’以及她们之前的‘她们’的命运了。”他走向最远端的“王座”，语气平淡得好像只是在与她谈论某件性价比尚可的一次性商品，“在进入暴雨的主脑后，她们会存活一段时间，这取决于她们基因的完整程度。因为这台机器有着复杂的基因识别程序，不完整的基因代码会使它频繁地读取她们的身份信息以校验所有者的完整性，这会给她们的身体造成很大的负担，所以她们大多能坚持三个月，运气好一点，或许能坚持半年。”  
“你这个混蛋。”Elsa的声音很轻柔，像是一段可有可无的省略号，似乎害怕自己会吵醒那些被埋葬在机器中的“Anna”，“Red·Kosfeld，你是这个世界上最无耻的混蛋。”  
“可正是这个混蛋抚养了你，教给了你生存的技能。”他有些沉痛地说道。  
“别再拙劣地表演了，Red，你不是那块料。”她说，“你会抚养我，不过是因为你们破解不了暴雨的匹配程序，不是吗？我父亲的智慧、我父亲的谜语，你们所有人都无法参悟，不是吗？”  
Elsa的讥讽使Red又恢复了以往的冷淡，“这话不假。事实上，我们一直想弄懂暴雨最核心的运作原理，想要去除基因匹配系统；可我们低估了你父亲的智慧、也高估了他的忠诚： Agnarr是阿伦戴尔最伟大的天才，他用暴雨证明了这点； Agnarr也是阿伦戴尔最懦弱的叛徒，他同样用暴雨证明了这点。在准备动手毁掉原型机前，他已经毁掉了笔记中最关键的那部分，因此再也没有人知道核心代码的秘密，它们被他永远地锁在了自己的大脑以及原型机那数十块小小的芯片上。你可能会问我，他是如何英勇地扛过重罪处理班那些手段、如何将秘密独自保守十数年。我很遗憾，他没能扛过，或者说他根本没有机会进入那些方格似的密室。他死了，自杀。”Red似乎在悼念、在呜咽，但那份悲悲戚戚更像是来自一个不见其形的幽灵、来自一个早已与衰朽的时代一同埋葬在削骨的风沙之中的嶙峋骸骨。讲述停了下来，Red深吸一口气，如同挤出肺里的烟雾那般将它们吐出，“这样一台能够连接过去、现在与未来的伟大机器，一个能够捕捉并描绘人类命运的神祇，其运转却维系在一对姐妹身上，仅仅因为一个博学多才的科学家突发奇想地要向他的孩子们倾注父爱，于是它变成了一道难以破解的谜语、一座注定将要沉入大海的亚特兰蒂斯，想想看，Elsa，这是一件多么令人惋惜与痛心的事情！”他说，“Elsa，你以为你的记忆是我们抹去的？不，当然不是；是暴雨。在你第一次接受测试的时候，它便抹去了你的记忆。我们知道你在试图恢复记忆，可你怎么会成功呢？它太爱你，将爱你变成了它的责任，只要它与你连接一天，它便不希望你想起一切，因为它害怕你会因此感到痛苦。”他意味深长地端详着那台缄默的机器，“还有一件有意思的事儿我想告诉你，每一代暴雨启动时、也就是每一个‘Anna’进入主脑时，她们都会第一时间搜索你在哪儿，它们会首先确认你没有想起来任何事，37次重启，无一例外，是不是很有趣？它们没有以人类的身份活过一天，却像人类一样，想要守护某段记忆，或者说某个人。”  
她忽然明白了，暴雨为什么会对她说那句话『 _她爱你，Elsa。我也是。_ 』。那是她们的命运：百年、千年、万年......自烈焰般的开端至寒冰般的终结，哪怕她们存在的时间不过沧海一粟，她们也注定会相爱；无论以何种形式、无论以何种身份，每条弦上震出的音阶永远一致。  
“Red，你到底想要做什么？”  
“我到底想要做什么？”Red幽幽地回答道，“Elsa，你还不明白吗？你的父亲已经将咎瓦尤斯交到了你的手里。只要你愿意相信我，你便能摆脱短暂的生命，轻而易举地成为这个世界的神；只要你愿意相信我，便能将暴雨从谜语中解救出来，你还有你的妹妹会成为永恒的存在，我们可以把世界变成我们想要的样子。”  
“前提是对你们言听计从，是吗？”  
他恳切地辩解道：“Elsa，那只是不足挂齿的代价。当你成为神以后，你会发现一点点的牺牲与奉献会让我们的世界变得更好。”  
“变得更加死寂吗？”她反问道，“我的牺牲、人类的牺牲是为了所爱之人，而你们的牺牲不过是为了你们的利益以及它背后的种种谎言。也许你说得没错，我只是宇宙数万亿年中的0.01秒，但正因为它短暂得可怜、渺小得可悲，看上去毫无价值，所以它才愿意花力气去感受这个世界。因为它知道时光易逝、岁月无痕，它不过是宇宙中无数个日夜里的一抹白昼，只能拥有一个清晨与黄昏；也正因时间如此有限，它才要竭尽全力去体会什么是喜怒哀乐，什么是春夏秋冬；何为爱一个人，何为恨一个人；然后去懊悔，去追寻，去铭记，去遗忘。”她说，“Red，那才是我的人生、作为人的人生。而你们这群妄想窃取神的权力的人，只会被所谓的永恒锁在山岩上；会那么有一天，那些声音、那些谴责如同秃鹫一样啄食你们的肝脏，然而你们不会得到喀戎的救赎，因为你们是盗取火种却又无耻地掐灭它的贼。”  
“啊哈！”Red喉头爆发的笑声在这座坟墓里尤为尖锐刺耳，“你果然跟你父亲一样，是个没救的理想主义者。”  
“我不会帮助你操纵暴雨，再也不会了。”  
“哦，你当然不会了，谁让你跟它都是可悲的亲情产物呢？不过你得明白一点，我们现在或许还无法完全操纵暴雨，但想要彻底操纵你并不会太难；假以时日，你，还有它，都会臣服于我们。”  
“你想都别想。” _我很抱歉，Anna_ 。她举起枪抵住下颚。  
“Elsa，我是你就不会在这种时刻举枪自尽，除非你想让你妹妹还有你们的孩子被送往集中营。”他笑了笑，“别那么震惊，再坚固的堡垒终会自内部倾塌，再光滑的石面亦终会覆满苔藓；早在建国之初，从信仰如钢铁一般坚定的人群里收买几个投机分子尚且不是什么难事，更何况时至今日，有信仰者早已寥寥无几，而我们还有暴雨。瞧瞧你那副吃惊的样子，真是可笑。如果你不是那样排斥暴雨，或许会先我们一步知道这个结果。Elsa，革命派不过是一群沉溺于大麻、酒精与性爱的乌合之众，你若想方设法喂饱他们，他们就会比狗还服帖；而所谓革命则更加可笑，无论是标榜民主自由，还是和平为重，一旦沾染了权力，它便会不可避免地陷入嗜血的境地。Elsa，这个世界已经不再需要这种革命了，它需要真正的、彻底的和平，哪怕我们要牺牲一小部分人、哪怕它的结果只有一片沉寂，只要于绝大多数人而言，它是值得的，那便足够。”随后，他下达了命令，“把她铐起来，送往改造营。”  
伴随着他的命令，剧烈的爆炸声自王座对面的铁门处响起，滚滚浓烟如同气体尘埃飞速朝他们袭来，她迅速俯下身体，紧接着，子弹仿佛利箭一般在液体玻璃似的空气里划出高昂的哨声。她听见有人在高喊她的名字。  
“Elsa！Elsa！”是Kristoff。她惊愕地抬起头：一件RiskBreaker作战服被他胡乱地罩在身上，两挺机枪左右各一地扛在肩头，颇有些Big Chris那股不可一世的派头；只不过枪委实过沉，他的背不得不弓得如同服用了毒芹的苏格拉底；衣服也不大合身，又使得他看上去活似那些穿着紧身衣拯救世界的超级英雄。  
这位苏格拉底式的超级英雄一把将Elsa从地上拉了起来，将内盖夫塞到她手上，从齿缝里蹦出一个单词的酷劲儿准是在模仿他最爱的约翰·威克。他说，“跑。”  
“抓住他们！”这次，子弹飞射的轨迹反了过来，它们纷纷撞向坚硬的墙壁，化作一朵朵金属雏菊散落在地。Red的怒吼被他们远远地甩在身后，他们发疯似的往前跑，绕过倒在地上如岩石般一动不动的RiskBreaker的身体，毫无阻碍地越过草地、翻过围墙——她知道那是暴雨在保护他们，但她们没有呼唤彼此；她回头看了一眼它所在的地方，朽坏的木板依稀拼凑出几个单词——“阿塔霍兰疯人院”。  
奔跑一直持续到他们遇上一拨一拨前往罗马广场参加篝火晚会的市民，他们这才有机会稍作交谈。Kristoff快要断气似的对她说道，“两天前，暴雨给了我一份诡异的行动计划，”他说，“我还以为是什么临时任务，见鬼，早知道是为了救你，我会把那份计划弄得更完善点，省得我们像沙丁鱼一样人堆里挤来挤去。”  
“谢谢你，Kristoff。”她犹豫着是否要主动伸出手，不过Kristoff已经迫不及待地拽起了她的胳膊。也许是长时间的奔跑导致了体力不支，他的步伐有些蹒跚，可他似乎一点也不在意，继续催促她向目的地进发。  
临近西卡口时，他突然停下脚步，身子如同遭遇了强气流的机身那般晃动了两下。  
“Kristoff？”她疑惑地回过头。  
他夸张地拍了拍自己的后脑勺，摆出一副不小心弄丢了《花花公子》的懊恼表情，“我得回去一趟，我的宝贝落在了家里。”说着，他转身朝后走。  
“Kristoff，”她急切地拦住了他，“这时候回去太危险了，我们可以先......”  
他的身体再度开始摇晃，咬着牙才没有倒下。她猛地意识到，那些雏菊一般的子弹中一定有一颗在他身体里扎了根；涓涓而出的鲜血被黑色的外套尽数吸收，闪耀着她看不见的光芒。  
“快走。”Kristoff推了她一把。  
她含着泪水，“我不能走，你会死。”  
“少胡说八道了，Elsa。”他大笑，“我会成为高等科学部数百名研究员中的一名，只不过没人会记得我的名字。”男人眨了眨眼，他说，“我还记得你写过的那首诗，虽然你摸索着把它写下来又扔进了垃圾篓，但我还是看到了。你会......”他的呼吸开始紊乱，“......怪我偷看了你的诗吗？”  
“我很荣幸，你能成为它的第二位读者。”  
“我喜欢这一句，”他笑着说道，“‘眼见暮色将至，万物皆有终焉。’”  
“让我们平静地道声再见。”她知道，有时候谎言终会成真，只要你愿意相信它。“是啊，我忘了。Sven有着世界上最聪明的大脑。”  
“嘿，你总算承认了。”他抬起手，向她告别，“再见，我的朋友。记得下次，下下次......每一次都为我带点好消息。你知道，高等科学部很无聊的。”  
那是他最后一次讲俏皮话。也是暴雨最后一次对她说，『我爱你，Elsa。再见。』但她们都知道，她们不会再见了。  
  
这是多年以来，她第一次倾尽全力奔跑。她闪电似的掠过于暗夜中如森林般默然耸立的大门，一道又一道；偶尔出现的白色标牌的轮廓仿佛一支火炬，焰尾时而向北，时而向南；鼎沸的欢呼犹如蚁蚀的细响，身后的世界正一点点地坍圮；她踏着燃烧的夜色，向北而行。她的公主正匐在巨龙之上、翘首盼着她的到来，她看到她朝自己张开怀抱；她想，结果如何已经不再重要，重要的是，她们会握紧彼此的手，将过去远远甩在后方。  
  
①特指亚历山大六世。  
②特指凯瑟琳·德·梅第奇将毒药涂抹在书本上意图毒死纳瓦拉国王亨利，却最终误毒死了自己的儿子查理九世。  



End file.
